


Winter Winds

by mysticalpapaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 87,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalpapaya/pseuds/mysticalpapaya
Summary: After the war, Hermione's life went a different way than intended. With her parents gone and some new responsibility, life actually became rather difficult. Someone might enter it at just the right time to help. Together they can overcome the past and make a future.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 598
Kudos: 822





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, welp this one has been in the works for a while. I really hope you enjoy, it's different than I've written before. <3  
> A few things to note, none of the mild violence is between our couple, and neither is any of the abuse from the past. There is some discussion of the past abuse and violence, most of it is fairly brief, but just be aware. This is overall a very happy story, don't let my warning fool you, hehe! :)  
> Posts once a week at least as the story is mostly completed! As always I love to hear what you think.   
> XOXO! 
> 
> Oh, and I don't own anything you recognise! I am just grateful for the creation of HP and getting to borrow the characters.

Grazing a finger against the fuzzy blanket's surface, Hermione tried not to think about the future, for just a moment she wanted to bask in the bliss this one little glance provided. Then she shut her eyes, envisioning a scenario in which her worries were something small and mundane. The little things, everyday simplicity that had eluded her. Somehow surviving Lord Voldemort to live a life in fear of a very different kind. Hermione thought of Cosette the tiny little child from Victor Hugo's novel or the West End musical, wishing for a life that wasn't hers. Living in her castle on a cloud. Hermione did that, she sometimes pretended that she had the life most expected from her. A good job, happy, surrounded by friends… someone who loved her. Shaking the melancholy from her like brushing something heavy from her shoulders, she straightened. With a sigh, she donned her coat, heading for the floo. If this didn't work, she really didn't know what she would do. 

…

It is incredibly interesting how someone you think you will never see again ends up back in your life. There is that moment of disbelief, then confusion. A question, why fate had been so strange, misleading even. Just that rushed over Hermione as she stood in the office of Severus Snape. Her former Potions ProfessorProfessor, the war hero, the man that no one really knew. The only word to describe her response, surreal and perhaps a bit terrified. The interview Minerva had set up was by far the best prospect she had received for months since beginning her search. 

A flexible position that allowed her to work, doing something that she enjoyed, in the same place as she lived. Therefore, take care of her personal responsibilities. It was perfect. It was also her last hope of making it on her own before she had to resort to more drastic measures or ask Minerva for more help than she had already previously given. 

Standing before a wizard who probably contributed to most of her childhood insecurities, while he stared her down was too much to bear. She having even graced his doorstep was absolutely mortifying and unbearable. Severus Snape hated her. Tears threatened at her eyes, but Hermione held them back as best she could, looking straight at the man. There was some pride left to her use.

"I suppose you didn't expect this, Sir. For that, I apologise for wasting your time, and I will be on my way." Hermione prepared herself for the sneer that she felt was coming, the sneer that had always been there. 

Snape raised an imperious eyebrow at her, then looked thoughtful. "Are you no longer in want of the position Miss Granger?" 

"I cannot see that it matters." She replied with little thought to what she was saying, her need to be out of there, just to go home and cry about her circumstances was overbearing. 

He eyed her thoughtfully, and his mannerisms changed. He had been standing straight with hands clasped behind his back, Snape released them and stood less formally. "As you are here for an interview, I think that it makes all the difference." His voice was actually gentle, soft even, "if you do not wish to work for me, Miss Granger, by all means, I think that is enough, you only need to say so." 

Hermione stared at him, finally after a moment finding her voice, "you… you want to hold the interview,  _ still? _ "

"Yes," he looked perplexed as if her question made no sense, there wasn't a touch of irritation in his eyes. "You are the most qualified applicant I have received. Not to mention Minerva has spoken very highly about the work you have done with Irma absent, though I must say that it will be very different work." 

_ So he'd been told about that.  _

"You knew it was me?" 

"Yes."

Minerva had said that Hermione's 'would-be employer' was an old friend. That she would tell him only what he needed to know. Hermione scrutinised the man in front of her.  _ How much did he know?  _

"She also said that you require this position. I believe the word was, critically." Another eyebrow raise. "I can only assume that you had no idea that I was the one you would be working for?"

"I didn't know," her voice was small. Professor Snape was being patient, understanding even. It had been five years, but could a man soften that much? "I only assumed that since you hated me so much in school, it would not bode well that I work for you…"

"Hated you?" Now Snape seemed angry, his voice was elevated; it was offence plain and clear. "I did not hate you." 

She blinked at him. 

"Miss Granger, I think it unfair that you are judging me for something that happened so long ago, without the slightest thought to my current situation, or the fact that you know I was, in fact, playing a part. A terrible one yes but still." Then he looked down, "that said I cannot stress enough how sorry I am for anything I have ever said or done that made you think that."

Chest constricting with the knowledge that he had just apologised. Something that Hermione had never thought a man like Snape capable of. "Uh, I see…" she still wasn't sure though. How could she be? How could she even think about bringing..? No, that wasn't an option at this point. Hermione was still standing in the doorway.  _ Gods, she needed a job badly. It was a good job _ . One that would make her perhaps feel less the rediculous young girl that she had turned into. 

It seemed some of the patience was wearing. "Will you come in? Or are we done here?" 

"I… yes." Hermione stepped inside and tucked a lock that her bun had missed behind her ear and followed him to the chair he indicated. Trying to fight the flush of shame that must have been colouring her cheeks. 

"Let us begin then. My potions research, brewing, keeping my filing in order and editing any essays I may publish from any given project. All this accumulated with running my numerous apothecaries as well as having time to breath has become too taxing. Minerva has asked me to step in teaching some potions courses with Horace's health slowly failing. When and if I decide to take that on, I will perhaps need even more aid with the businesses." 

This surprised Hermione. She always assumed him to be one that would work until his hands bled. Without even a thought of asking for help from another person. "That is why you are holding interviews. You need an...assistant?" 

"Precisely. I need someone that can, as I am sure Minerva told you, work flexible hours. As sometimes brewing must be done as strange hours, as you well know. They need to be competent in the field of potions. As most of my experimental brewing is done here in my personal lab, I thought an in house position would be viable. All the apothecaries are connected to my office floo, making for easy travel." 

This shocked her, Snape had actually made it clear he thought her competent at brewing. Always he had passed over her in school or told her that she simply recited verbatim what the book said. Now, as if it were the most normal thing in the world, he had what,  _ complimented her? _ Surely not. Still, she kept her face in check, there was no need to offend him, especially if he was being so… amiable. 

"... someone who is not averse to the tasks of helping with small things. Should there be shopping and other household chores, since the location will be shared. Essentially I need intelligence, sense and someone willing to give it at different hours of the day. Minerva told me that she thought it would be perfect for you, but that you may also have stipulations. I would like to hear any concerns or questions from you before we proceed. Is it the money?" 

The sum that had been told to her was mad, even with the workload, she would have plenty enough to save. The house was somewhat isolated from the rest of the street though not in the middle of nowhere definitely. It was spacious from what Hermione could tell, not massive, average. Even if she was doing things such as shopping and other as he put it, it was more than fair, and those were things she would have to do in her own flat. Should she find one at a reasonable price, just yet another thing to do. The pay was almost twice what Minerva had been able to give for working in the library, while Irma was recovering. There was though the issue that Snape hated children. That was well documented, at least to Hermione's knowledge. The job had been so promising, but she couldn't just overlook that. Hermione was at a loss, needing to figure this all out very soon. The job had been the perfect method to find a place to live and earn enough money also to put some away. Two birds with one stone.

"No, no, the money is far more than fair. The thing is that I don't know if I would be right for the job, Professor-"

Snape cut her off, "I am not your Professor or anyone else's at this point. Its Severus, and unless you were lying on your CV, I see every reason that you are right for the job." His words were direct, but they weren't harsh. 

"Severus," the name felt strange to her, but not unpleasant. "Did Minerva tell you anything more?" 

"No, she was quite tight-lipped. I am assuming that you are going to tell me as it pertains to this arrangement, should it take place." He steepled his fingers and leaned in to listen, his dark eyes were studying her, it felt oddly intimate. It had been a long time since someone put that much attention on what Hermione had to say. 

Thinking a moment before she spoke, just to collect herself. There was little she could do in any circumstance such as this, not to tell anything regarding her life for the past few years. Hermione just wished there was another way. It seemed that Professor- _ Severus _ had changed at least a bit, but she still couldn't trust him right away could she? This was far more important than just getting a job it was not only her life affected. 

"Sir, er Severus I think before I say anything I need you to be aware that this is not knowledge that I give freely to people. Very few know, and Minerva has been gracious enough to make certain that it has not gotten out." She paused for breath and saw that Snape's eyebrows had drawn together. "I have a daughter. That's why I require a specific type of position. That is also partially why I am in such a need for a job like this." Hermione sighed and finally looked back into his eyes, there were shocked to say the very least. "As I well know, you are not fond of children, and as such, I think that it would be best to stop this now. I would never want my daughter to experience some of the comments that I did as a child." The last bit she couldn't help but say even if it was a bit much. 

For the first time in their conversation, she saw a spark of rage in his eyes. "I think it is best to understand Miss Granger that you actually have little knowledge of what I do and don't like. Though I do not fault you for assuming that. I have little experience around young children, but I am not cruel or untoward in any way regarding them of that I can assure you." 

She looked a bit sheepish at that, it probably had been presumptuous of her to think that he was so cold-hearted, but Hermione was fiercely protective. That had only become more and more apparent when she became a mother. 

"I will say that it is something I did not expect or anticipate regarding the person in my employ… however, I do not believe that it would be a problem. The space is there, and as the position is so flexible, you would be able to still go about your duties effectively. I assume you do not have a husband or partner?"

Not at all beating around the bush. He said it so without judgement or malice that Hermione felt her heart pang a bit. "You are correct in your assumption." 

"I suppose that leaves things in your hands, Miss Granger, do you want the job?" 

She blinked at him, wide brown eyes staring at him, "I… yes, I... but I have to know that… everything will be… appropriate. It is not just my life that is going to be changing…" Hermione did her best to show through her voice that she was not trying to be rude, but simply needed to be sure that things would be safe and secure for her and her daughter. They would all be living in one place after all. 

Another surprise, Snape looked understanding, sitting up he said, "I was planning to require probation of a month. If things are not going well and you see that I have behaved in a way that is not your standard or even the job itself is too taxing, then you can leave at any point. The same could be said of me finding your work lacking or other. After that, if you decide to stay, we can forge some kind of more permanent agreement." 

It was so much more than fair and Hermione was once again floored at this new man that apparently she had never known in the first place, it seemed. "That would be very acceptable, I think." 

"Very good," he stood, and Hermione did as well, following him to the door. "I am under the impression that Irma is back the day after tomorrow?" 

"Yes."

"When would you be able to start?" As he walked around the desk Hermione caught a whiff of his cologne, it was rich and spicy, very... pleasant. 

Snapped out of her reverie she looked into his dark eyes, "I could start the day after she returns if it would be alright that I begin moving our things over the next few days?"

Severus nodded, "I will ask Minerva to open a floo connection, and I can come and help with anything large if you would like." As if realising something Severus stopped, "I forgot to mention that I also have a dog. A golden retrievor." 

Hermione felt herself tense at the mention of a dog before she could say anything Severus added, "he is very well behaved Miss Granger, I can assure you. His mother was a family dog when he was born, he was around children as a pup."

Hermione nodded at him slowly. The thought of Snape having a dog was a bit strange, but everyone got lonely she supposed. "I will let you know if there is any help that I require, thank you very much, Severus… Oh, please call me Hermione." 

A stiff nod, "would you like to see the rooms? I thought that one could be used as an office of sorts, but it can easily be a bedroom. I can perhaps make something of an office on the main floor-"

"I am sure just a desk in the room would be fine," Hermione smiled at him faintly and received, again to her shock, a smile in return. For some reason, it made her pulse quicken. 

They kept a companionable silence as he showed her the house. It was slightly larger than it appeared but still cosy. There was plenty of room, both rooms were generous, hers had a loo across the hall. Eliot, the retriever, was asleep in the sitting room as they passed, seeming docile enough. 

Hermione left the house with a promise from Severus that he would give her a full tour the day she began moving things in and that he was pleased with their arrangement. Extending a hand to her, she shook it almost wanting to weep for happiness at the prospect of no longer having to fear for her future as she had been. There was a sense of respite and calm that Severus exuded. For some reason, the man was no longer a source of anxiety, but actually had an air of peace about him. 

...

After she left Severus tried to shake off the strange feeling it had given him. He was old, well not entirely, but he was old enough now to understand his senses, he had spent a good deal of time after the war sorting himself out. Benefiting him was the fact that he could now identify his emotions with much more ease than before. He accepted them and tried not to fight them. At the moment, he was feeling very intrigued by Hermione Granger. 

_ Had she had a husband somewhere? _

That was a thought he did not like in the slightest. Her paperwork did say, Granger. 

Minerva had eluded to more than even the child… the child, Severus was surprised about that. A year after the war ended the brains of the golden trio just stopped cropping up in the Prophet, or if she did, it was in passing. It wasn't until this conversation with Minerva that he had heard anything about her at all. If Severus were honest, he had forgotten of her existence almost entierly. 

_ Where had all that lost time been spent? How old was the child? _

He had been so quick to offer her the job, Severus didn't even know what he was dealing with. Mentally berating himself at not being more thorough, he stalked to the kitchen and began to prepare tea for himself. His work was taxing that was true. Severus needed help to keep up with the patents for potions, the paperwork involved in shipments to various hospitals, Hogwarts, the apothecaries. Severus was also lonely. Denying it for a long while he'd finally given in. He was very much without contact at least a real connection with people most of the time. When he brought his idea to hire an assistant to Minerva, she had quickly mentioned the idea of a live-in post. When he had decided that might be agreeable, she was all too ready with a candidate for the position. Something charged through him at the idea that Mis- Hermione would be around… and he was more than a little curious of her daughter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! The reception of that first chapter was amazing, thank you. Here is another one, there is a bit of set up in these first couple chapters, but we will get moving here soon. 
> 
> xoxo!

Packing wasn't difficult when you had so little of everything, especially furniture. Mostly there were clothes and Emma's toys. Of those, Hermione realised there were many. Poppy and Minerva had spoiled the little girl making sure she had what she needed to survive the somewhat solitary existence she had lived for the past year. When Irma became ill, Minerva had eagerly taken Hermione on and as she already knew much of Hermione's situation didn't bat an eye at keeping Emma there as well. It had been kept from the students, or everyone would've found out, which was Hermione's fear. As Emma would be two soon, she had begun to understand that there was more than the castle. Hermione didn't want to stunt her daughter or keep her where she was so limited, that being part of the reason Hermione needed to move on. Irma had returned, after making a very good recovering and Hermione had known it was time, even though Minerva had offered to keep them there. Hermione had to make it on her own there wasn't another choice she had asked too much of Minerva. 

As soon as she returned from Profess-  _ Severus's _ home, Hermione walked into her rooms and found Minerva holding Emma, who was asleep. Her little fist was tightly gripping the pale yellow blanket she held. Hermione promptly burst into tears. Originally, she had wanted to tell Minerva off for not warning her that it was Snape, but Hermione couldn't. Minerva had done it so Hermione would go and it was good she did. If Hermione had known that it was Snape, there was an excellent chance she wouldn't have gone at all. Since she had Hermione knew that they were in a stable situation, at least for the time being. 

Minerva only smiled at Hermione, patted her shoulder and passed the toddler over so she could put her daughter down for bed. Tears still in Hermione's eyes, her mouth formed the words ' _ thank you _ ' to Minerva. The Headmistress leaned in close pressing a short kiss to Hermione's cheek, before leaving. Smelling the sweet baby scent that was inherent to her child was enough to calm Hermione for the moment. Rest came easily that evening. 

...

Emma was napping, Hermione placed a charm to make sure that she would know when the baby woke and made a floo call to Severus. It was bizarre to address him so informally, though she decided she actually liked his name. 

"Hermione?" His voice, even over the floo, was striking.

"Hello, I was wondering if it would be alright that I bring some of this over?" she bit her lip, speaking to him so casually was still very foreign as well. Minerva had given her floo access for the day, using it while Emma was down would be essential. 

"Yes, quite alright. I just put a potion under stasis, I will be through…"

"Oh, I didn-" she was trying to let him know that he needn't bother, but before she could Severus was stepping out of the floo and dusting himself off. Looking at her. 

Hermione realised that she probably looked like an utter mess, her hair was up in a messy bun as she had not been able to wash it that morning. The worn grey pullover she wore was decorated with spots of pureed peaches Emma had eaten earlier, that wasn't even mentioning her soft yoga tights, and sock covered feet. He, on the other hand, was dressed in a dark dress shirt and wool trousers, looking put together and smart. 

"You needn't have come, I can manage." She shifted nervously, "sorry about my, uh" she gestured to her clothing. 

Severus actually rolled his eyes, then smiled, "I wanted to help. Not to mention that it will go quicker and you are moving, I believe the saying is comfort is key." 

Hermione giggled a little at that, "well, thank you, everything has been shrunk and stacked over there in boxes." 

Severus looked to see multiple boxes, he nodded. They both grabbed a few and stepped through the floo. He had to watch where he was walking. Hermione had been worried about her appearance, but it was without cause. A little casual but… there was something dare he say, stunning? There was something to her natural beauty. He tried to put that out of his mind, it was a strange thought, and one he shouldn't have been having. As they quietly worked to begin hauling things through and enlarging them, Severus did his best to pay attention to his task. There was very little that she owned, but she was meticulous as to where she placed things, using her wand effortlessly to put clothes in the closet and drawers, toys in the child's room. All neatly organised and laid out in a specific way. 

When they were finished with it all, except the bed for her daughter's room, they flooed back to Hogwarts. To his surprise, the moment they were in the now empty space, Hermione's wand glowed and vibrated, then there was a small cry from behind a closed door. 

"Excuse me one moment," Hermione murmured and entered the dark room. He could hear very softly what she was saying. "... it's a little early to be up from your nap baby… could you sleep some more for mummy?"

There was a response much too quiet to hear. Then Hermione was walking to the door a sleepy little girl, hugging a blanket and resting her head on her mother's shoulder. She had dark curly hair, and when she looked at him, he could see that she possessed Hermione's cognac eyes, framed with dark lashes. Hermione, who had been smoothing the hair from her daughter's forehead, looked up to Severus, "perhaps you could give Emma and I the full tour?" Really the few days before Hermione had mostly seen their rooms, and that was all. 

Severus swallowed, and nodded, the little girl who couldn't be more than two was now studying him, as she sucked on a dummy. 

"Emma," Hermione questioned the little girl, "can you say hello to Severus? Member Mummy said we are going to be going to a new house. Severus is going to show us."

Emma continued to eye him, then lifted a fist and waggled her fingers at him. 

"Hello, Emma," was his own response, and her eyes widened a bit. 

"Sorry," murmured Hermione, "when she wakes up early, she can be a bit moppy. Usually, she is friendly, and very well behaved," Hermione added with a small smile. 

"I have no doubt of it, shall we?" 

Hermione held the little girl to her as they stepped through the floo. When they exited the little girl whimpered but didn't cry. "It's okay, baby." Emma buried her face in her mother's neck but nodded. 

"Ready?" asked Severus as they left his office and started into the main of the house, a large parlour. 

Hermione nodded and coaxed Emma into looking up. The house was actually bright and well lit by big windows in the sitting room, and cream coloured paint. The furniture was subdued neutral shades, and there was minimal decor, but it was pleasant and straightforward. Simple it seemed like the man that owned it. The kitchen was spacious, and Severus made sure Hermione knew that she had full access to it. His study acted partially as a library, though not massive it held many tomes and was the most masculine of all the rooms. Down the hall from their bedrooms, he indicated a door that was his, though he didn't show them. Emma's interest had been piqued; it seemed, and she quietly observed her surroundings with a thoughtful look. Muttering a small word or noise here or there to her mother. 

"Here," he indicated a door that just off from the kitchen. "Is the lab, but you will not be required to venture there often, but I have taken the time to add protective wards on it, as I do not want any potion fumes or other to affect…Emma." He nodded to the little girl and to his surprise, she smiled shyly at him. 

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, "honestly, it's a beautiful home… I am grateful for the opportunity Severus." It was easy to see she meant it and was one of the more heartfelt things anyone had ever said to him, Severus swallowed. 

"Not at all."

Emma had begun to squirm, and Hermione placed the girl on her feet, taking her hand. Eliot seemed to decide to make himself known at that point, padding in and cocking his head as he surveyed their guests. Severus reached down to hold Eliot's collar, looking to Hermione he made sure she nodded before leading Eliot over to a wide-eyed Emma. 

Getting down on one knee, Severus spoke to Emma. "This is Eliot, he lives here too. Would you like to pet him?" 

Emma looked to her mummy, then back at the golden retriever, his tongue hanging out. Tentatively she touched his soft fur and giggled. 

"What does a puppy say?" asked Hermione with a smile, relieved to see that the dog was well trained and calm. 

"Woof, woof," Emma stated, almost stoically. 

"Good job." 

"It will be sufficient then?" Severus checked as he stood and Eliot went back to his rope toy in the corner.

"More than that," replied Hermione with a warm smile. "I think we will be very comfortable, won't we? Hmm, Emma, do you like your new room?" 

Emma broke into a huge grin and nodded her head vehemently. Then she looked at Severus a bit bashful, before tapping her mother's leg and Severus heard her speak  _ genuinely, _ for the first time. "I hungy Mummy," she patted her tummy. 

"Okay, sweetie. Mummy has probably lost track of time." 

"I was going to pop over to the pub up the road for dinner and bring it back. Does Emma like mash?" Severus was asking before he really knew what he was saying. 

"Oh, that's a lot of trouble. We can get something from the kitchens at Hogwarts I'm sure, or easily make something." Hermione bit her bottom lip. 

"I ike mash mummy," Emma added enthusiastically, the blanket now tucked under her arm, and her other hand was holding her dummy. 

"Well, there's that then," Severus turned his lips up, "If you can manage Miss Emma's bed over, then I can pick up supper."

"Thank you, um, yes I can manage, yes." He was so pleasant and when he smiled... Hermione didn't know what to think. 

Severus nodded and exited the room to retain his coat. The little girl he decided, as he apparated to the alley behind the pub, couldn't be a Weasley. There was none of the features or the red hair for that matter, and she was far too quiet. His Slytherin side didn't really want to leave it alone, he wanted to know why she was so desperate for no one to know her daughter, why she had disappeared from the public eye for so long as well. Hermione was more subdued than he had ever known her to be when she was at school, that seemed odd as well. Perhaps he could get more information out of Minerva, but for the moment, food and making the two witches that now lived in his house feel at home was top of the list. Either way, it was apparent that their lives had not been comfortable for some time. Severus was prepared to change that. 

...

Hermione had easily set up a warded play area for Emma, whilst she set to moving the toddler's bed and arranging their rooms. Her time in Australia helped with knowing some of those spells. At least that had come out of her time there. Before she heard the front door open everything had been put in its place, ready for herself and Emma. Hermione had also been able to change her jumper, at least this one didn't have a stain… yet.

"Well," Hermione whispered to her daughter, as she lifted her from the warded space, "I think there is a chance that we could make this work, baby." 

Emma seemed slightly annoyed to be moved from her toys and didn't respond. It allowed Hermione to think about the man that had just returned to his home. The man she was now living with, and working for. How strange. Yet, she had in the short time of being reacquainted with Severus found him to be generous and dare she say, kind man. At the very least, her fear that Emma would be poorly treated was not at all needed. Going down the short staircase, Hermione turned a corner and peered into the kitchen where Severus had already placed plates, and the food was ready to be served on the table. He seemed to have been in a tug of war with Eliot.

"Good evening," said Hermione, she noticed that one of the chairs had been made higher and smaller so Emma could reach the table. 

"Hello, ah, Hermione, Emma." He smirked at the dog and tugged a bit more, then waved a hand, and Eliot's bowl was filled in the corner. The dog trotted over, Severus turned to look at the others in the room, "everything sorted? I hope that you were able to achieve what you needed to." 

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said as she placed Emma in her chair, the little girl began to clap happily when she saw the food. 

"Good, good." 

"Can I help?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit strange at not doing everything for once. 

Severus shook his head, "please have a seat, what would Miss Emma like to drink? I have pumpkin juice, apple juice, milk?" 

"Apple, please, she detests pumpkin for some reason." With little thought, Hermione wandlessly summoned Emma's sippy cup from their rooms, and it came flying into her hand. Emma began to laugh lightly, chanting quietly, "mummy, mummy, mummy." 

Trying to hide it by looking down, Severus ignored how impressed he was. 

"Shh, shh," Hermione murmured sweetly to her daughter glancing at Severus, she still didn't know what he was willing to handle. She stood and took the bottle he held out to pour apple juice into her daughter's cup. The little girl sipped cheerfully. 

"And for you? Wine?" His deep voice was closer than Hermione realised as she went to sit back down, it very nearly made her shiver. 

Shaking her head, Hermione gestured to Emma, "I try not to drink often, water is just fine." 

"Sensible. Please help yourself," Severus gestured to the plates that he had transferred the food to as he got water for the two of them. 

Hermione made up a plate for Emma. Soft vegetables, small pieces of bangers and, of course, mash. Emma babbled the whole time about various things some coherent some not, but when the food was placed in front of her, she beamed and began to pick up bits of her veg daintily.

"Emma? Can we say thank you to Severus for getting you mash?" Severus had just sat down, and Emma looked at him shyly, ducking her head a little. 

"That's alr-" He started to say, then the little girl spoke up. 

"Tank you..." she paused, thinking about how to say it, "Sevus." 

Snape pinched his lips together to suppress a gigantic grin from taking over his face. There was still some decorum to keep. "You are most welcome, Emma." 

They chatted about light things, also breaching what he needed the most help with concerning article submission and editing, as well as some of the potions work. Hermione was so wrapped up in adult conversation that didn't involve Hogwarts that she almost didn't notice Emma beginning to nod off in her seat. Severus saw as well and had the dishes cleaned in a matter of moments, as Hermione washed up an exhausted one and a half year old. Pulling the little girl into her arms and saying softly as she turned to Severus. "I wanted to tell you again how grateful I am for the opportunity… not only that but how kind you have been." When he tried to brush it off, Hermione stopped him, "no please, the world isn't always so pleasant, and I am thankful more than you could imagine. She is my life. I want to give her everything she needs. I thought that I may have to find muggle work… and that would be fine, it's just that I so love working with magic and- oh god, I am babbling. Thank you, Severus." 

He studied her for a moment, his mind again turning as he tried to understand her. "Well, you are more than welcome, Hermione."

With a small nod, she turned and headed up the stairs to put the now sleeping girl to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thanks for all the lovely words.   
> I am going to try and have another chapter up before Christmas, but in case I do not, have a very Happy Christmas, Holidays, all that jazz! 
> 
> XOXO!

It was rare that Emma didn't sleep through the night. Being in a new place must have made her anxious, because the toddler woke up 4 times, whimpering for Hermione. Hermione was exhausted when she dragged herself out of bed, early enough to shower before Emma woke up for the day. Tugging on jeans and a t-shirt she retrieved her daughter and got her ready as well. A soft pink jumper, and a pair of navy blue tights for Emma. Once downstairs, Hermione placed Emma in the baby seat that Severus had left transfigured and saw the note he must have left her. 

_ Hermione,  _

_ I am going out for the day on some business. Please help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Though I cannot say there is a sufficient amount of anything. I haven't had the time to replenish in some time. The document below the note needs to be edited and sent to the attached address. I forgot to inform you that my owl Hugh is in the study. He is at your disposal for work-related or personal use. Please feel free to roam the house or garden; it is fenced in, and safe for Miss Emma, I should think. Any dangerous plants are heavily warded. Essentially, make yourself at home.  _

_ Any criticism of the text is welcome. Do not hesitate to tell me what is amiss that is, of course, one of the many reasons that I hired you. _

_ -Severus _

Hermione was a little bit shocked again by the gentle nature of the man that she had long thought possessed not a kind bone in his body. A bit of a search through the cupboards produced some dry oats. Boiling some water, she set to make porridge. Lost in her thoughts of Severus, Hermione found herself thinking of how time had really left the wizard looking quite handsome.  _ Whoa, Hermione… stop right there. _ Shaking her head Hermione made up a bowl for Emma and sat down herself to eat. 

The day went by rather quickly, the library at Hogwarts had been filled with students most of the time. The contrast of a calm, quiet house was a nice reprieve. Emma, despite her somewhat restless sleep, was minding quite well at the moment, she also seemed to be taking to the house and most especially Eliot. Hermione was able to sit at the table and work on Severus's article. It was meant to to be in the next few months Potions Masters Digest, he was clear and concise, but he lacked individual voice it felt at times. She noted things that would need to be changed in a notebook as she read. 

It was lunchtime before Hermione knew it and she again decided to make porridge as it was the only thing she could find besides various beverages or condiments.  _ How had the man been living? _ Take away, it seemed. She made a note to go to the shop when she could, he obviously had little time to do it himself. 

Originally it had been a wonder to Hermione what he could actually need of her, didn't he just stay home all day brewing and other? She had found from Minerva that wasn't the case. Not only did he produce potions for various apothecaries, but he also wrote and researched new cures. He was in the middle of some work on Wolfsbane and a few other medical potions it seemed. The article was on an experimental potion for victims of the Cruciartus Curse, to the extent of perhaps even Neville's parents. Hermione found herself lost in the words of his article, it had been some time since she had been able to read something so informed. In recent times the most she read were fairytales at the end of the night to Emma. Despite being thoroughly involved in the piece when Hermione put Emma down for a nap and went back to the paper, she was having a hard time staying awake. Her lack of sleep finally catching up with her. Hermione closed her eyes for just a moment. 

A small clatter roused her, and Hermione jolted up to see Severus placing a tea tray on the table beside her. She  _ had _ fallen asleep! Checking the time on the wall frantically, she saw that it had only been an hour. 

"My writing is that boring is it?" His voice was full of mirth, but Hermione still felt her cheeks redden, it was her first day. 

"Not at all. I am so sorry, I must have dozed off- I-"

He waved a hand and passed her a cup of tea, "I was only joking. Emma kept you up?" 

"Yes, she seemed not quite used to sleeping in a new place, she woke up several times." Hermione accepted the tea gratefully and took a sip, surprised to realise that he had made it exactly how she would've herself. Something dawned on her, "oh no, you didn't hear her did you?" 

He shook his head, "only the first time and I was still awake, she did not interrupt me. Sometimes I have trouble falling asleep, so I am up at odd hours." He explained. 

"I see." Hermione knew all too well how she had struggled after the war with her own sleeping. "I think I will go to the shop tomorrow, and restock the house. Is there anything that you would need? Or are partial to?" 

Severus thought for a moment, "there are a couple of supplies that I require. Would it be alright if I leave a list? I will also leave money for the expenses of my groceries and such." He waved a hand, "I swear that I will pull my weight in doing some shopping as well, I should have done it before you arrived." 

"Oh, no, really, I understand how busy you are." 

"Don't try it. I know that a grown man should know how to do more than making certain takeaway is nearby. Besides, I'm a rather good cook when I put in the effort," he smirked, and Hermione smiled back. "Now, can I hear what you have to say about my paper?" 

It felt like hours that they had been there in an actual discussion of the article and various other things when Hermione's wand vibrated and lit up. She smiled, apologetically at him and went to fetch her daughter. A while later Severus looked up from his book to see Emma toting a teddy under an arm and a couple of blocks in her tiny hands. Hermione made the little girl a play area with magic and went to clean up the tea tray. 

"There is no nee-" 

Hermione shook her head, "You brought it out, it's only fair I take it back." She began toward the kitchen before he could say anything more. Severus heard various noises from the kitchen but tried to focus on his book and not the witch that now lived in his house. Who was making him feel bizarre things. 

After a bit of time, Hermione reappeared, "I was able to make a decent soup… would you like to join Emma and I for dinner?" She went and picked up the little girl, sidling her on a hip. The child was paying much more attention to Eliot who had trotted over to her playpen prior to Hermione returning. Both of them had been very interested in one another through the magic barrier. 

"Yes, thank you. Though really there is no need to share your food with me." 

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Well it only makes sense that if you are around, we all eat the food. Don't feel like you need to eat with us though," she added, looking embarrassed as if she had expected too much. "I understand that though I find her company enjoyable, she is still a toddler, it can be exhausting, and I'm rather boring myself." Adjusting Emma on her hip, Hermione looked away from him. The words were said like she really meant them. Severus hadn't once thought Hermione Granger was boring. When she was his student, that was the very problem, she was too talkative and far too apt to get into trouble. It made him sad to think she thought so little of herself.

"Hermione," Severus responded as he got a bit closer. "I can tell you that I enjoy the companionship." 

This seemed to shock her, but she nodded, looking away. Severus continued into the kitchen. 

As Hermione followed, she was left wondering how often this man had craved an end to his solitude, only to see it stretching further and further out in front of him. She felt the same in her adult life, longing for the friendship of others, but unable to have it due to circumstances. Hermione had just always assumed that Severus Snape would want to be alone. 

...

They ate dinner in amicable conversation before Emma and Hermione went to bed. Severus had not been completely honest about where he had been. Yes, he did have a meeting, but he had also been to see Minerva. The older woman would not tell him much, but it was something. Hermione had gone to Australia straight after taking her NEWTs, to restore her parent's memories. The memories had not been repaired as far as Minerva told, but she wasn't certain as Hermione did not speak of that at all. Minerva did know that Hermione had minimal contact with anyone in the UK, after Australia. She rarely talked to any of the Weasleys or Potter. Severus found this to be strange and filed it away for later thought. It seemed so unlike Hermione to remove them from her life or not tell them about her daughter. 

"And Emma's father?" He had urged Minerva. 

She flicked her eyes up to him and blinked, "Severus, I've told you more than I should have already. Hermione is careful what she says, even to me. He is not in involved, and that is pretty well where she has left it." 

Sitting in his study after dinner, Severus thought it natural to deduce a few things. Hermione had been away from anyone she cared about or knew well. Not following the path people had expected for her either, or so it seemed. Alienated from all of them. She was in urgent need of work when really anyone should've wanted her talent and skills. Severus had seen her NEWT scores. It all seemed so unlike the girl he had known as a student. That girl would have used her clever mind to proceed on to bigger, better things. Then again, it wasn't as if he had been focusing so much on what Hermione Granger would become. What with trying to fulfil two masters needs and wishes. Now though, Severus was far more interested than he cared to admit. He had an inkling of what might have gone on in Australia. Though he was trying not to presume and more than that, Severus hoped to be wrong. 

...

The next morning Severus came down to the kitchen and saw the list he had left, already gone. Severus had slept in later than was his usual, so it wasn't surprising. Something was comforting and relaxing about knowing he had some help with work. Perhaps it was also just knowing he wouldn't spend an entire day brewing and not speaking to a living person. Whatever it was, it made for a decent nights sleep, he wouldn't complain. A bowl of porridge was left under a stasis charm for him. As well as a coffee, sitting to read the prophet over his breakfast. Rubbing Eliot behind the ears as he sighed in contentment, breathing in the sunny morning air, with fresh vigour. 

Just finishing his dropper of Acromantula venom, leaning back to crack the sore muscles of his neck, Severus heard a clatter from upstairs. With his supply list, Severus had also decided to include some information regarding his patents and filing system. Most of that was done in the home office as really the apothecaries simply sold the product, (even dunderheads he realised could run a till). It had been at least three years of filing and sorting invoices and data all on his own. Severus was no good at it either, always getting fed up or losing something. Not to mention there were deadlines, inspection paperwork, it was all madness to keep track of as one man. Minerva had often asked to help, but the woman had too much going already. So he had simply dealt with it. 

Really Hermione had the freedom to do most of the work when she could. It was a weight off his mind alone that he did not have to see to them himself. Severus, determining his brewing was at a point he could leave it climbed the stairs to see what was going on. 

Upon entering the kitchen, Emma's voice, which had been until that point very sweet and soft, could be heard. Chanting loudly at her mother, "oothie! Oothie! Oothie!" The little girl had been placed in her chair that he had transfigured and was banging the toy she held loudly on the table. 

Hermione had been bent over enlarging various bags,. Thankfully she swivelled around to face her daughter before Severus could look too long at the leggings she wore, that hugged her shapely legs. 

"Emma Ivy Granger!" It was the first time Severus had heard Hermione get frustrated with her daughter, and still, it wasn't harsh. Stern yes but not unkind. Severus was beginning to believe that for such a young woman, Hermione understood parenting more than many that were far older. From his past, it was easy to surmise that she was better equipt than his own parents. 

Her voice softened a bit more, and Severus held back to watch the exchange. "Mummy will make you a smoothie Emma, but we need to be patient, yes?" 

The little girl nodded her dark bunches bobbing as she did, "otay mummy, I sorry." 

"It's alright baby," Hermione kissed her daughters head, and Severus decided it was time that he entered the room. 

"Good afternoon," he stated. 

"Hello, Severus" Hermione went back to her unloading bags. "I will have that first article read and back to you by the end of the day. I will also set to seeing what the filing system is like." 

"Take your time. Shopping seems to have been… trying," he eyed her tired face. Even Emma seemed to be grumpy. 

"It was decent," she revealed. "Do you have a particular way you like things arranged," she gestured to the pantry. 

Severus chuckled deeply, "usually there is not enough here to warrant a system. Arrange however you wish."

She smiled, "alright, and your things are at the end of the table." She pointed to a brown bag sat near Emma, who was now quietly playing with her toy. 

Severus picked up the parcel and addressed the girl, "how was your day out, Emma?" 

Emma looked at him and ducked her head.

"Oh, now we are being shy?" asked Hermione hands on her hips, watching her daughter. "You talk my ear off, but Severus asks you a question, and you have nothing to say?" She narrowed her eyes playfully at her daughter. 

Emma couldn't help the smile that spread over her face but still didn't answer. 

"That quite alright, I never yearn to speak with people I don't know very well either," Severus replied. "I will leave you to it, thank you for picking this up." He added to Hermione, removing himself from the kitchen that inhabited more light than before. 

"Not a problem."

…

Severus had been buried in tracing out some notes about the potion when he heard a knock at the door. Opening it with a wave of his hand, Hermione walked in carrying his essay. How odd that she was now editing his own work, not the other way around. 

"Here's that sorted," she gave him a smile then hesitantly added, "it is excellent, I only think that perhaps you could be a bit more precise when it comes to your wording. It can get a bit confusing in places. Since it is for a magazine, It may be prudent to add a bit of voice to it, your own personal spin."

"Thank you," it was not lost on him that she had expected him to fly into a rage about her constructive criticism. 

"I also sent off those patent papers, and tomorrow I will take the stock boxes to St. Mungos." She turned to leave then but looked back at him. "Dinner is almost ready also if you'd like some, just chicken and veg." 

Severus inclined his head, "I will be up shortly." Then something struck him, "does Miss Emma go to her father on weekends?" They had already decided that those were her days off unless something came up. 

"Erm, no. He isn't in the picture. At all." There was finality in her voice that couldn't be mistaken. 

Hermione scurried away then, seemingly unwilling to talk of that anymore. 

Hmmm, that in itself was telling. Severus kept trying to tell himself that it would not do to try and figure out this situation. It was none of his business for one, and he shouldn't care for another. She was decidedly quiet during their meal, helping to cut food for Emma and avoiding his eyes, Hermione Granger really didn't want to talk about her life since Hogwarts or her past relationship. Severus determined as he ate that he was being a bit presumptuous thinking that it was all something massive; when in reality, for all he knew, she'd had a one night stand that resulted in a child. Then had no way to contact the father. It was just off, her behavior, wanting very few people to know that Emma existed that was the difference. Her lack of friends from school. 

They did converse about the day, Severus found that even such mundane topics were pleasant when discussed with her. That was rare. Usually, anything that could possibly be related to small talk made him want to vomit. When he had helped clear his plate, about to go back to the lab, Severus felt a tug on his trouser leg. 

"Sevus?" 

Snape looked down to see that a wide-eyed Emma had waddled up to him. "What can I do for you, Emma?" He asked very formally, but a small smile played at his lips. 

"Walk?" she cocked her head to one side. 

Hermione seemed to have then noticed and rushed over, scooping up her daughter who squirmed at being interrupted. "Baby, Severus has lots of work to do. I am sure he doesn't have time for a walk with us." 

"Walk?" asked Emma looking at Severus. 

"We are going to look around the garden and perhaps the street a bit. She needs to get some energy out because if I don't sleep this evening, Merlin help me," Hermione laughed, and the sound pinched in Severus's chest. 

He nodded, trying to quell whatever strange feeling was coming up inside of him. "How would it be if we all take a walk Sunday evening Emma?" He looked at the little girl. 

"You hear that? We can go for a walk with Severus on Sunday." 

Emma seemed to think for a moment, before nodding, "otay."

"Very well then, have an enjoyable walk," Severus said to Hermione, those chocolate eyes stared back at him…  _ good god.  _

Hermione acknowledged with a small smile and toted Emma to the coat rack to pull on her parka. Emma waved to Severus from over her mother's shoulder, he did the same, albeit a bit more stiffly in return. 

...

A few weeks altogether in his home and Severus was feeling very good about the arrangement. Emma was a toddler, but she was well behaved most of the time, and he found that even when he could hear a tantrum or witnessed it, he wasn't bothered by it. He discovered that Hermione had a very kind and gentle parenting strategy, coupled with a firm knowledge of what was expected from the little girl. She took her time with Emma making sure she understood why it wasn't okay to throw something or why she needed to say please. It took skill to learn such things, especially with a first child. Snape couldn't help but wonder how exactly she had learned all of it. His own parents had done nothing that would benefit his own parenting should he ever sire children. It actually enthralled him the way Hermione really thought and took her time with Emma. It was clear that they shared a bond of only having each other for a long while now. At first, he had been worried to interrupt that, they were in his house, and it was only reasonable when sharing a living space that routine was interrupted, but it seemed that everything was functioning well. Emma had even taken to making sure when he came to the kitchen for his morning coffee he was waved to, and grinned at. The more it happened, the more Severus felt some fist gripping his heart. He had been correct in telling Hermione that he held no hostility truly toward children, but he still had never taken to them. Until now. 

One such morning Severus made his way to the kitchen, finding Emma happily eating her applesauce, Hermione also heard him and turned to address him. In her hurry, she slipped on some milk she was meant to be clean up. With a cry, she fell to the hard floor, trying to catch herself, ended up putting all the pressure on her wrist. 

There was a sickening crack. 

Severus rushed over to Hermione, helping her to a chair, trying not to think of how close their bodies were. It was  _ not  _ the time for those feelings to crop up. Tears shone in her eyes, but Hermione seemed to hold them back. Severus noticed when she looked at him, her eyes had been wild and scared… like he might reprimand her for falling. 

Emma seemed worried, pointing at her mother, "uh oh, Sevus uh oh." 

"It's okay sweetie," Hermione grimaced. 

After a quick study of her wrist, Severus found that it was fractured. "I can reset it. I am not a healer, but I have a vast knowledge of most of it." 

Hermione nodded without hesitation, "I trust you." 

His heart clenched, "it will hurt." 

"I know." She did, that same wrist had been reset by herself two years before. 

Severus gave a stiff nod and murmured the spell. There was another uncomfortable noise, and Hermione released the breath she'd been maintaining. 

"Thank you," it was said through her gritted teeth, but it sounded as though she meant it. 

Inspecting her wrist, finding that it was indeed fixed, Severus also noticed it had not been the first break there. "Have you damaged this wrist before?"

Seeing he'd finished, she carefully removed her hand and went to clean up Emma's face, and the front of her shirt that was now covered in applesauce. "I- uh yes, it was. The- erm hospital warned me that it may be weak, that I may be prone to further injuries."

"I see," Severus replied. His mind was whirring as he thought about the way Hermione had reacted. She seemed skittish, worked up. This worry intensified when she noticed the spill that was still on the ground, glancing at him with wide eyes, and rushing to clean the mess. 

"I am so sorry, I should have cleaned this up right away- that's why I got hurt. I was being stupid." 

Severus's brows drew together, and he reached out to touch her shoulder. Was he mistaken, or did she flinch a bit? "Hermione, I am not worried about a bit of milk on the floor. Are you sure you are alright?" 

She collected herself quickly, "yes, thank you, yes. I… Emma and I are going into London to deliver your stock to St. Mungos. Is there anything else that you are needing?"

"You are taking Emma with you?" She had seemed very much against bringing Emma into the wizarding public, so he was surprised. 

"I don't know what else to do. I need to drop that off, and it is too large for Hugh to take, plus it would do to restock some of the fruit and veg." Hermione was still not looking at him, "I think if I am careful, I can avoid anyone noticing too much." 

Why was she so worried about that? "Alright, well if it is ever needed, I have no objection to watching over her whilst you are out for a bit." 

"Oh, thank you, but that won't be necessary. I am meant to be making your life easier, not harder." 

Before Severus could respond, she had plucked Emma up from her seat and headed up the stairs to their rooms. 

...

Hermione tried to think of the way she felt when he placed his hand on her wrist. How badly she wanted to hold his hand. It was strange that she had spent the last almost two years believing that she would never again find a man that she was interested in, or just able to see regularly with her strange life. To suddenly having such a crush. He was her employer, not only that, he was Severus Snape, her old potions professor… Odd how life decided to throw such a strange occurrence to her. 

He seemed to have taken an interest in her wrist and the fact that she generally didn't like anyone to see Emma. Worrisome. 

It wasn't that Hermione didn't trust him, she did. They had developed at the very least a kind of friendship, but what would he think about her foolishness? No, it was best to avoid speaking of it. Hermione and Emma set to their errands and Hermione hoped she would be able to do so without much trouble. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXOXO!

As hoped for, even in the rather short time they had been there, Hermione had helped him vastly. It was easy to see how intelligent she was, just by the work she did. His filing system had never looked so perfect or been so easy to navigate. Of course, he had always known she was clever but was never allowed to give her due attention as his student. Initially, when he realised he needed an assistant, Severus worried that their work would be unsatisfactory, or he couldn't tolerate them. Had someone told him that his assistant would be Hermione Granger, and there was also a mini version that came with her, Snape would have seriously lost it. 

Severus had come to the conclusion long ago that he didn't hate children. Trying times exposed the worst side of him. The role he was required to play to the students of Hogwarts, was unfortunate and made him resent them as well. After many considerations of himself and the world around him, Severus was able to let the past be the past. Helping him realise it was not the children but the situation that appeared to have been so terrible. Either way, he never thought he would be around one so much in his future. That also was something he had worked out within himself, self-deprecation. It was unneeded, and he had chosen to again, for the most part, to put it away in favour of more helpful emotions. Even knowing more of his worth he never expected ever to have children of his own, it just didn't seem in the cards for him. Having Emma around, though of course, she was not his child gave him a taste of something not attainable to him, in the best way. Over a month Severus became enchanted by the little girl, everything about her. 

Equally so enraptured by her mother, though in a different way. It was little use denying that he found Hermione to be beautiful, intelligent and he was very much interested in her. The situation though was not exactly ideal for trying at something more, or even voicing how he felt at all. Hermione was so private in so many ways that it wasn't hard to think she might find such an advance to be intrusive. So he kept quiet about it. Enjoying their chats, dinners together and their usual walk or evening chat after Emma was put to bed. His loneliness had abated and was replaced with something that he treasured beyond compare. It put into harsh perspective just how lonely he had been. Still very limited, Hermione had told him a bit more about Emma's parentage. She had definitely met Emma's father in Australia, and Severus was reasonably sure the man had been a lout and had not stayed. Other than those few pieces, there wasn't much to go on beyond that. Severus had long since stopped trying to glean any information from Minerva. 

One evening after dinner, before Emma was put to bed, they all three sat in the sitting room. Severus had taken to conjuring a bright purple ball of light. It would sparkle, and dance in Emma's chubby little hands. If she let go of it, she could toddle after it around the room. It kept her entertained when the adults were doing various projects. Eliot had taken to Emma right away, and the two were now nearly inseparable. So, he followed her and the purple ball un failingly. 

Hermione was deliberating over Severus's essay, and he was pretending to be reading research texts for his next potion experiment. Really he was trying to get up the courage to ask Hermione if she would like to go to dinner, perhaps Minerva could watch Emma. Not as a date necessarily, friends... perhaps with the indication of some feelings... She deserved a night off anyway. 

He was actually becoming invested in what he was reading when Emma's excited, playful noises stopped after there was a thump. A wail split the air. Severus and Hermione were both to their feet and crossing toward Emma, where she sat crying and holding a tiny hand to the right side of her head. The table behind was obviously what she had knocked it on. Severus reached her first, and his immediate reaction was to scoop her up and soothe her, but he thought better of it. Perhaps she wanted her mother, why would she want him in a time of crisis? Hermione grabbed the little girl and hugged her chest, shushing her softly. 

"It's alright, just a bump sweetheart. Let mummy kiss it better." Hermione pressed a kiss to her daughter's head and held her out so she could see her clearly. "See? All better?" 

Emma sniffed then giggled a bit, tears still shining. "Aw betta?" 

Hermione nodded with a smile and placed a multitude of kisses over the little girls face until she was laughing almost hysterically, tears forgotten. Severus felt like a giant was sitting on his chest. The display was lovely, it made him want to wrap his arms around both of them. He almost had to stop himself from doing so physically. There was something the matter with him. The attention that Emma was receiving seemed to make her exceedingly happy. After a moment of being in her mother's arms, she wiggled in an effort to get down. Hermione looked at Severus to return to their seats but saw that Emma had walked up to him. 

Tapping his leg Emma stared up at him, "up Sevus?" 

Snape looked to Hermione for some kind of confirmation that it was alright, he hadn't really held Emma even with the three of them becoming closer. Hermione had her bottom lip between her teeth. Looking very pleased by this turn of events. So Severus plucked up Emma holding her as she giggled, patting both of his cheeks with either chubby hand. 

"Head feeling better then, Miss Emma?" He touched her forehead very softly with one finger and went to sit back in his chair. Hermione followed, taking up her own seat. 

Emma nodded, her curls bobbing. "Mhm," she said matter of factly. 

Severus smiled in return and conjured her ball. This had her scooting off his lap and chasing it again happily. He watched Emma for a moment, his heart singing with joy at the moving moment. 

"Severus?" Hermione's voice was very soft. 

"Yes?" He turned to face her.

"I wanted to check and make certain that this arrangement is still alright? I don't want us to be overstepping… I know that we have been spending a lot of time in your space…" 

He couldn't help himself. Severus reached out and grabbed her hand where it rested on the arm of the chair. 

She flinched, it was quickly recovered, but Severus had seen it. He went to pull his hand back, but she shook her head, grabbing his hand, then looking away. It was undeniable that her reaction wasn't of him, but the sudden movement. 

"Hermione, I cannot actually tell you how much I have enjoyed this." His face grew impassive for a moment before he stated, "I was wanting to-I have been meaning to find a way to ask if you would consider going to dinner with me?" Quickly he added, "if you wish not to, I completely understand, and of course nothing in the slightest would change. I am pleased as things are." 

Hermione was already nodding, smiling that timid smile at him. "Yes, I would like that very much."

Severus couldn't keep the smile from his face as he nodded in return. 

Collecting Emma, Hermione prepared to take her to bed. Before leaving the room, she flashed Severus with a smile, and Emma waved from her place head resting against her mother's shoulder.

…

Over the next few days, there was a kind of tension between Hermione and Severus. It wasn't negative, just patient. Neither had mentioned that it seemed they were going to go out on a date, but their interactions were also not wholly platonic either. Severus knew that despite what Hermione would not tell him, her past relationship had ended badly, that much was clear. Severus did not want to trigger something or make her uncomfortable, so he decided that for the moment, he would wait to address the subject again with her. He did offer to go with Hermione and Emma into the city for some shopping needed for the house. It was closer to Halloween, and he thought Emma might find a pumpkin to be fun. 

He waited in the entry for them until they were ready to go. Hermione was toting Emma on her hip. A rather bulky bag on her shoulder and her wand in her between her teeth. Emma looked extra grumpy this morning, and when Hermione sat her on her feet to begin shrinking the bag and get a better handle on her wand, Emma began to whimper and cry. Hermione had the startings of a frazzled look on her face when Severus swooped in and picked Emma up. Bouncing her very lightly and getting her to smile through a couple of tears. 

"What do you think of getting some pumpkins, Emma? Big orange ones that we can decorate and put on the steps?"

Emma's eyes got big, and she nodded enthusiastically.

Hermione shrunk her bag and pocketed her wand before addressing Severus. "Thank you, I don't know what it is. I think that she may be getting a bit sick," reaching a hand up, she checked the little girl's temperature with the back of her hand, shaking her head. "Nothing yet, but she certainly isn't acting like herself." Hermione tried to relieve Severus, but the girl refused, burying her face into Severus's neck. 

He shrugged. "We will watch how she does. We can always apparate back if needed," he murmured as his movements slowed to more of a rocking motion before trying to apparate as carefully as he could. 

Their shopping was short-lived. They were able to retrieve basic necessities, but that was it. Emma began to run a fever, and despite Hermione's efforts to assist Severus, her daughter refused to be taken from him. Severus didn't mind in the slightest, he held the sick little girl against him as they waited in the queue and Hermione picked out various things they needed. It seemed to soothe Emma, and Severus wouldn't complain. At one point, an older woman behind them in the queue stepped a little closer to see Emma. 

"Aww," she cooed, placing a loving hand on Hermione's arm while looking at the finally snoozing Emma. Her pink-tinged cheek resting against Severus's shoulder. "She looks very much like her daddy, doesn't she?" The woman glanced up at Severus then back to the little girl. Hermione managed a smile. Not wanting to have to correct the woman and cause confusion. She didn't dare look at Severus.  _ Would he be angry? _ However, her heart leapt a little at the words, and Hermione tried to still it. She could not even let thoughts like that enter her mind. 

Then Severus spoke to ease a bit of the tension that had become present. "I believe her mother's features are thankfully all she has recovered," it was said genially. 

The woman smiled again before moving on, calling behind her. "That hair says otherwise." As soon as they were out of the shop, in the car park, Severus and Hermione both spoke at the same time. 

"I'm sorry."

"Apologies." 

Severus chuckled a bit at their immediate reactions, shifting Emma a little in his arms. 

Hermione spoke again before he could. "I should be the one apologising Severus. I am sure that was awkward for you."

"Not at all," he was determined to make certain Hermione knew that he didn't find it strange. "It was only natural for her to assume, and Emma is a lovely child. If I can be associated with that, it raises my self-esteem marginally." He grinned, and Hermione laughed.

"Oh come now, you look great since the war," she blushed but didn't take it back. "Don't all the women in wizarding Britain want to bed you?" She raised an eyebrow, mocking his usual gesture. 

"Gods, I hope not," making a mock shiver, then chuckled. "Shall we pick up dinner before we head back?"

"That would be nice. I had best get some child-safe potions as well before we go back to the house." Hermione looked about as they crossed the street. Keeping her eyes peeled for any kind of danger. For some reason, there was tranquillity in her heart that her daughter was tucked safely against Severus. He had even opened up his coat only to wrap it about Emma as well. 

"Don't fret about that. I will brew her anything she needs." Severus waved a hand. 

"Ingredients are expensive, Severus. I'll restock your supplies." Hermione hated feeling dependant upon anyone or indebted to them. It made her uncomfortable and brought up painful things. 

"You are neither of those things." 

Hermione turned a look of anger on him. 

Severus quickly said. "You were thinking very loudly, I didn't mean to hear it. Sometimes that just happens." He gave an almost sheepish smile.

Hermione nodded, realising that he hadn't meant to. 

"And no, I wish to brew for Emma. God knows who is stocking those apothecaries." 

"You are," Hermione laughed an exasperated sound. 

"Indeed, but a fresh potion is always better. Speaking of which…" He trailed off, reaching into one pocket and trying to balance Emma with the other arm. 

"I am going to recheck her temp," Hermione finished, sparing him having to get his wand. They had reached a spot that was safe to shrink the bags and continue up the street for food. So Hermione set what she was carrying down and placed her wand near Emma. "It's high I think I may need to take her back- and get a fever reducer- she's never been this sick before-" Her thoughts were coming up. All jumbled stilted comments, worried for her baby. 

Severus, as he had taken to doing, calmed her mind, by drawing a fever reducer with a label that said  _ child-safe _ on it from his pocket. "I summoned it from the lab before we left. The whole thing will do if we can coax her awake." Severus held out the potion to Hermione. It looked tiny in his hand. 

Hermione cast a warming charm around them, trying her hardest not to feel the warmth that spread in her chest at the gesture he had made. No one had ever taken care of them before. Not like this. 

"Baby," Hermione murmured to her daughter, who was still burrowed against Severus. "Could you wake up for mummy please?" 

The little girl stirred slightly and gave a little mewl of discomfort. 

A bit more coaxing and Emma looked up bleary-eyed at Hermione. It took Severus a moment to realise it, but his chest hurt. It wasn't the good kind either. He felt upset that Emma was in pain. He didn't want her to be in pain. This was something of a new occurrence, but he wished to take that hurt away and her to never ever feel it again. A bit more cooperation and the little girl swallowed the potion. 

"Stawbewry," she mumbled smacking her lips and laying her head back against Severus, falling asleep. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Severus had leaned down and kissed the top of Emma's head. His eyes went up to meet Hermione's in worry, but the return was a soft and sweet look that made his heart clench in his chest for the millionth time that day. 

"Let's get food and head home," Hermione murmured. 

"And a pumpkin," added Severus, glancing down at the little girl in his arms. "I promised her a pumpkin." 

…

"She is sleeping, thanks to your potion." Hermione said as she walked into the dining room later that evening. 

Severus waved a hand, in humble passing of the compliment. Then gestured to the pizza they had picked up on their way back. It wasn't the fanciest meal, but it did the trick in a pinch. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked after a moment, studying her from his place across the table. 

"Yes. Just tired." 

Severus nodded, and they proceeded to eat most of the meal in silence. Hermione even accepted a bit of wine, and the two of them retired to the library in quiet thoughts. It was Severus that spoke first. 

"I believe that I should voice something." 

Hermione felt something like a vice grip her heart. "Yes?" _What if he didn't want them around anymore?_ _What if they were to be thrown out now? What if today had been all too much?_ Hermione tried her hardest to calm the feelings that were bubbling up at the back of her throat, wishing to come out. 

Severus looked down and walked over the small fireplace that inhabited one side of the room. "Usually, Halloween is something of a struggle for me." Resting a hand on the mantle for support.

Well, that was not what Hermione expected. Not at all. No words came up, so she just gazed, waiting for him to go on. 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "It is, as I am sure you know, the anniversary of… the Potters deaths." 

She nodded and took another sip of wine. Why did the very idea that Lily Potter having existed set her teeth on edge? It had never made her feeling anything before other than sorrow for Harry. 

"Well… let us just say that usually, I am too pissed by the time children are out and about even to hear my own doorbell. I would though, like to change that, if that is agreeable?" 

Hermione's brow furrowed, "of course, but it is your home, Severus. If you want to get pissed," she chuckled a bit, "so be it." 

"I don't wish to continue that tradition, but I thought perhaps Emma might like help with the pumpkin and maybe the three of us would be able to make dinner together."

Hermione felt a tingle in her belly. "I… I think that Emma would be very agreeable to that. I know she is looking forward to the chocolate that I promised her." 

"Do you wish to take her out for sweets that evening?" It was asked in passing. 

"No. I think not, but doing something here would be very nice. I have to say." 

There was a small pause then, and Hermione thought over just what he had asked. Then she thought about him asking her to dinner, something swelled, then she tried to squash it back down. They were friends, and Emma was fond of him. Hermione was not about to go and let her own feelings ruin that for her daughter. There is no way he would want her in that way, surely. She carried baggage. Hermione was not naive enough to think Severus hadn't realised there was something from her past she did not wish to bring up. He was a smart man, and if he hadn't thought of it, then there was something off indeed. 

"Then, that is settled. I will leave you be. I am feeling extra tired this evening." Severus stepped near Hermione, and for the slightest moment, she thought he may kiss her, or touch her. Though it was most likely her imagination. He didn't kiss her, merely nodded his head and murmured a soft 'goodnight'. 

When he was gone, Hermione sat for a bit, thinking she may read but decided against it. There were too many thoughts rolling around in her brain. Besides that, she didn't want to catch the cold Emma seemed to have. Enough rest would be necessary. Trudging up the stairs, Hermione doused the lights in the central area and entered her bedroom. A shower, sounding like blessed relief for her tired body. 

Hermione slipped out of her clothing, levitating them to the hamper in the corner, then stepped beneath the spray and sudsing up with her favourite body wash. It was a light scent, one that Declan had hated. He had always preferred jasmine or freesia, something that held a heavy floral smell. Hermione had always liked lavender and vanilla, warmer and safer. A memory of another time stepping into the shower, and washing blood from her fingers came to mind. Hermione shut her eyes tightly, she was safe. Everything was going to be okay. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 2020, lovely people! This year has just reaffirmed in so many ways how much I love writing and reading fanfiction. I have gained so much from this hobby and I can honestly say it brings me some of the most joy in my life. Writing, reading your comments, are some things I cannot even explain what mean to me but just that I love so dearly. Thank you all for being there and taking the time to read my works. 
> 
> xoxoxo (from the bottom of my heart).

It was late in the morning when Severus stumbled down from his bedroom, still in his pyjamas and dressing gown. Leaving his room in loungewear was something he never did, but the idea of putting clothes on made him want to crawl over and pass out. He was in desperate need of a potion, and the only ones were in the lab. Plus a cup of tea sounded an excellent relief for his scratchy throat. To his complete horror, Hermione was in the kitchen, sat at the table, her own tea and breakfast nearby and a book in hand. She seemed to be smiling at the pages. Severus was able to take a moment from his misery to admire the way the sun hit a few of her tresses from the window, lighting them up in hues of golden molasses, the way she lifted a fingertip to her lips as she smirked and turned the page. She was just then lost in her own world and he loathed to break the spell she was under. 

Very softly, he tried to make his voice sound less scratchy, but it still didn't hold the smooth drawl it would typically. "Morning, Hermione." 

She started slightly but then turned to see him stood there in his sweat pants, tee-shirt and dressing gown. Everything that was decidedly not his best look, but then she smiled. "Morning." 

Severus moved to the counter to make tea, and that seemed to be when she noticed his slow movements. 

"Oh bollocks, she's gotten you sick as well hasn't she?" 

Turning, he leant against the counter hands braced behind him as he closed his eyes then opened them again to look at Hermione. The pounding in his head was so acute he could barely handle the light in the kitchen. "I would like to say no, but I am afraid that is the case, yes." The tea kettle flipped off, and he turned painstakingly gradually again to the tea service. He felt Hermione come to stand next to him. Severus could smell the vanilla that always wafted around her, and it calmed him as he discreetly breathed it in. 

"No black tea. Do a bit of lemon and honey. It will soothe it." Touching his arm very briefly, Hermione stepped back. "I am sorry you got ill. Also, I must confess that I believe I used the last adult health potion. It set me to rights, but I didn't even think about you. I am so sorry." 

"You were ill as well?" His voice betrayed too much concern, more than should be appropriate, but he focused on adding a large glob of honey to his hot water. Severus hesitated before adding, "I will survive." He moved to take a seat in a kitchen chair, rubbing his temples, "is she still sleeping?" 

"Yes. The potion is working, the doses don't clear it up as fast as adult ones. Of course, you know that." She shook her head and then bit her lip, "Severus?"

"Hmm?" he hummed around the lip of his cup.

"I can go out and get a potion, but I may need you to get Emma up if she wakes. Would that be too much?" 

Severus thought on this. He had not yet been alone with the little girl, though Severus was confident he could handle it. Warmth and privilege spread through his chest along with the drink that Hermione thought him not only capable but also trusted him. "Yes, of course. I would be grateful to have the potion." 

Hermione stood and nodded. Slipping a mark into the book she had flipped pages down, then headed for the coat rack. "I will be back very soon. She has a sippy cup in the fridge. I believe that will be sufficient if she wakes." 

Severus nodded and watched Hermione as she studied him for a moment, tilting her head a bit, before apparating away. Well, with any hope she wasn't thinking he looked miserable and ridiculous as he felt that he did. Leaning his head back a bit and closing his eyes. Severus tried to compartmentalise the itch in his throat and the throbbing in his head, but couldn't seem to do it. He reached out and took up the book Hermione had been reading; it was Jane Eyre. Severus snorted softly. This was one of those books you always hear about and yet never read, or you do, and you are obsessed for life. By the looks of it, Hermione was the latter, the pages of the book were dogeared and a bit battered. The cover was soft and pliable, a bit faded in places. It looked well-read,  _ loved _ . The inside cover had a name scripted in, Jane Ivy Granger. Obviously her mum.

With a soft sigh of resignation, he opened the novel and began on the first page. There was a break of silence before he heard the sounds of quiet crying from the bedroom that turned to even softer whimpers. They tore at his heart and Severus had to wonder how mums did it, he wanted to make sure Emma didn't feel pain at all, and that nothing bothered her. Hauling himself up, Severus trudged up the stairs to retrieve the little girl. 

…

It was a stormy day outside, and Hermione had to use a few discreet warming charms to keep herself from freezing solid walking about in the slush and mush. It was rare that she ventured into Diagon Alley, but sometimes she needed to. They did have some of the best apothecaries most of them were supplied by Severus if not owned by him as she now knew since she ran the billing and invoicing, amongst other things. 

It was easy to pin her hair up and get in and out without people noticing. Hermione bought a few good options to have on hand just in case. She was just about to apparate to muggle London when someone called her name and was next to her. 

"Hermione! Merlin, I can't believe it, it's been so long." It was Angelina Johnson, or Weasley now, Hermione wasn't sure, though she had seen that George and Angelina had been married a year ago. Angelina was also heavily pregnant, it seemed, and if the bags under her eyes suggested it, tired. Hermione knew all too well about complicated pregnancies, some women just had more trouble than others, and she had been one of them. 

"Hi, there." Hermione murmured, accepting the other woman's hug.

"Harry and Gin, well everyone will be so happy to know that I've seen you!" 

"They w-would?" Hermione had thought none of them really cared, or that was how it had always seemed after she had been in Australia; none of them had contacted her after the first month or two. Hermione thought they had all forgotten about her. 

"Yes! That was right silly of you to ignore us, I know it must have been hard with your parents, but still." Angelina's face fell a bit, "they were all in a right fit about it, Harry and Ron were miserable for months, and Molly was worried sick. You could have at least sent a letter back." 

Hermione stared dumbfounded at the other woman as if she were speaking Goblin, not English. "I never got any letters," she finally said, "I sent loads in the beginning, but when I stopped getting responses I didn't try to send more… I thought they didn't want to talk to me." 

Angelina's brow furrowed, "that's strange…" she trailed off, and looked at a loss. "Is the letter system there different?" 

Then it hit Hermione like a ton of bricks, heavy and jagged against her heart. Her letters were always sent by Declan, he always got the mail too. She always assumed that he… "yes, it is a bit different. Angelina?" 

The dark-haired woman still looked a bit at a loss, but Hermione just had to make sure she told them. "Please, could you tell them all that I am back in England, and that I had no idea they had been trying to contact me? I understand if they won't want to-" 

"They will," said Angelina, "believe me." 

Hermione nodded and hugged her again, "I have to go, but thank you." Hermione smiled so widely that it almost hurt, "and please let me know if you need anything, with the pregnancy or baby. I have loads of tricks up my sleeve from Emma." Then Hermione apparated away without realising what she had let slip. 

…

The house was quiet when she returned, which definitely meant Emma was still feeling ill. Hermione set the takeaway soup on the counter as well as the extra potions. The potion for Severus she took with her into the library expecting to find him there. He wasn't. Hermione usually would have felt some kind of panic, but the house exuded calm, and she could feel his magic here. 

In the sitting room, Hermione had to stop in her tracks staring. An image that she had never expected to see assaulted her. Severus was sitting on the sofa, the book, her book she realised, was open over his knee and his head was lolled back against the sofa cushion. His face was a bit flushed, and he looked slightly uncomfortable in his sleep but still calm, peaceful. One of his arms held Emma protectively against him. Her little head was pillowed against his chest, and she too was asleep, breathing deeply, one of her tiny fists was gripping Severus's dressing gown. For a moment, Hermione simply enjoyed the image that was provided her, then she stepped forward to check the little girl's temperature. Severus woke at the soft sound. 

"Shh," Hermione murmured to him, and gently moved the hair from Emma's warm forehead, her fever was breaking, but Hermione's baby still most likely felt miserable. 

Severus made a very low groan, one that was definitely born from discomfort and yet the sound tugged at a string in Hermione's low belly. 

"Here," she said to Severus, handing him the potion and going to take Emma. 

"Don't wake her, it's alright." Severus nodded toward the little girl in his arms. 

Hermione bit her lip but nodded as he took the potion. A minute or two later, the colour faded from his face, and he looked more like himself. A loud growl also sounded from his stomach and his face coloured again sweetly at being caught out. 

"I brought soup," Hermione took the empty vile and headed to retrieve some lunch for them. 

For awhile they ate in silence, Severus was able to pull the coffee table closer and eat with one hand, and Hermione was trying not to look at the display. The lovely little twosome they made. It was like a weight had clamped a bit on her heart. Holding there in that same place, unable to know where to go, up or down or side to side. Maddening. Severus Snape had been alluring yes, but now, he was even more, something different and just right. Thoughts swirling she didn't notice that he was looking at her. 

"I must admit that I read a bit of your book, I should have asked, and I am sorry for that, but I have to say that I am not sorry it led me to Jane Eyre."

"Had you not read it?" Hermione was surprised, the man read everything as far as she could tell. 

Severus shook his head and sat back as he had finished. "I think it was one of those that I always put off because it was so famous. Though I was quite wrong about it, it is decidedly not a waste of time at all." 

Hermione grinned at that, not realising how badly she had been wanting to talk to someone else about something she enjoyed, someone she liked. It wasn't as if Emma was going to listen to her speak about Jane Eyre, well she might listen, but that would be the extent of it. "I often think that is what happens. I have done the same thing but with Anna Karenina." She bit her lip and blushed at his look of aghast. 

"Hermione bloody Granger hasn't read probably the most famous Tolstoy written- no actually Hermione Granger hasn't read something full stop." His dark eyes held amusement, but he did look genuinely surprised. Severus found her pink stained cheeks to be more lovely than was perhaps possible. "I am just shocked." 

"Well, I own three copies, and I have stopped and started at least a dozen times. For some reason, I just start on something else, or forget or don't want to lug the blasted thing around." Her face fell a bit, "I used to own three copies that is." Hermione looked away, trying not to show how much the loss of her books hurt her. 

Of course, he noted this and tried to lighten the mood without outright addressing it, as she seemed disinclined to speak about it. "You do realise that you are a witch, no? And there are lightening charms? For the book." Cocking a raven brow Severus shifted Emma slightly, Hermione had almost forgotten that he was still holding her baby. As if it were so typical to see the little girl in his arms that it did not interrupt her thoughts.

"We should probably wake her." murmured Hermione, "or she will not sleep." Getting up, she checked the temp on her daughter. Still a little high but coming down steadily. "How do you feel?" she asked Severus.

"Much better, though I could do with a shower." Hermione nodded and took the little girl beginning to wake her. "Have a shower, and I suggest you rest a bit." Hermione smiled, trying not to seem patronising, she was just worried for him. 

Severus seemed to see this and nodded with a small upturn of lips and something else. Something like longing when he looked at the two of them. Though Hermione was sure, that was not the case. Couldn't be. 

...

Later that evening, when Hermione had finally gotten Emma down for bed, the little girl was feeling better but still needed rest, Hermione entered her own room. For the last year, Hermione had put every effort she had into making a good life for the two of them, but for the most part, she worried for Emma. This meant that often Hermione neglected herself, though Hermione would never think of complaining of such things, no. She loved her daughter and wanted to give her the best, and if that meant sacrificing for herself, she would do it. Still, staring at her nearly bare closet, Hermione wondered if it wasn't time to get a few things, she had money and didn't have to pay rent. The sad state of her wardrobe was pitiful. Two jumpers, in practical oatmeal colour and grey, one of which she had since before Emma was born. Thankfully they were both high quality and oversized, so she had been able to wear them during her pregnancy. Then there was a pair of jeans, leggings. Two sets of robes that she had almost died at the price, having bought them for the position at Hogwarts, and then three shirts. Two of them cotton tee-shirts and the other a cream coloured blouse. Her pyjamas consisted of a pair of ratty sweatpants from a charity shop and an overlarge tee shirt in a powder blue. She shook her head and then pulled the pyjamas on. Storing her hair up in a bun. Really she didn't feel sorry about any of it, aside from her books. Even them, they were worth Emma all the same. 

As she went to climb into bed. Hermione noticed a large lump there. Casting a Lumos in the dark room, she saw a beautiful copy of Anna Karenina and a note atop it. 

_ Pardon me for intruding on your space, but I wanted to leave this here. I too own multiple copies and I would very much like for you to have this one. Don't try and fight me on it, Hermione. I want to give it to you, partially because you need to read the damned book. It is a staple of society.  _

_ I hope you enjoy.  _

_ Severus _

Hermione picked up the book and felt tears pricking in her eyes. This man was an absolute dream come true, she just wished she could do something for him after all he was doing for them.

...

Staring at herself in the mirror, Hermione debated with herself for at least the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. Severus had asked her that morning if she would have dinner with him that night. Minerva was coming to watch Emma, and they wouldn't be gone long. Hermione still could not quell the butterflies that were trembling about inside her belly. Severus had told her the place was more casual, but she still felt underdressed in her blouse and jeans. 

Good god, she was going to lose her mind if she didn't go down there right then. It wasn't as if it was anything more than a friends dinner anyway. Not at all. 

Picking up Emma from the floor and forcing her own feet to walk down the stairs, Hermione could hear Severus and Minerva talking. Emma was nearly bouncing when the headmistress came into view and was gladly taken by the older woman. Severus was dressed in trousers and a button-up, Hermione didn't feel quite so out of place. He just looked almost edible in the ensemble. His trim waist and broad chest and shoulders, all being showcased. 

"We won't be too long," murmured Hermione to Minerva kissing the top of Emma's head. 

"Take all the time you need! We are going to have lots of fun here." 

"Eew-iot!" Emma pointed to the retriever and then looked at Minerva. The dog came padding over immediately at the call of his mistress and best friend. 

Laughing the older woman turned to Severus and Hermione giving them a smile and a scoot motion with her hand. 

They both stepped out into the back garden and made sure no one was near to see them. 

"Is it alright if I sidelong you?" Severus asked. 

The evening air was chilly, and she wanted nothing more than to be pressed against his body. Hermione nodded, and he reached around to hold her about the shoulders with one arm. Her head barely reached his chin, he was so tall. He smelled like something warm and spicy, it just screamed Severus at her, and when he spoke, his breath tickled her face and emanated spearmint. 

"Ready?" 

And they were away, twisting and finally landing behind what looked to be an Italian restaurant. Severus looked down at her and Hermione caught her breath. He was looking at her like she was beautiful like he wanted her. Then he stepped away and offered a genial smile and his arm. 

...

The food was terrific. Hermione didn't remember the last time she had actually been out to eat. It had been perhaps even longer since she had decided to have a drink. Severus had kindly offered to select a wine, and for once, Hermione agreed that it would be alright if she accepted. 

It was delicious. Rich and flavourful, aromatic even, blackberries, oak and dark chocolate. 

"I haven't had a drink since before I was pregnant with Emma." Hermione let slip as they sipped at the wine and ate their meal. Hermione almost physically cringed.  _ Why in gods name had she brought up her pregnancy at a perfectly good dinner where there was supposed to be easy chatting? _

"Really?" Severus seemed actually interested. "What did you like to drink before?" He didn't bat an eye at her bringing up having given birth. 

Blushing Hermione glanced at the tabletop, "I liked wine and a pint here and there." 

"I think I can most certainly say you have good taste as those are my general choices." 

The conversation slipped quickly into work, then to potions research, then any topic that came up. It wasn't long, and Hermione was laughing aloud at something Severus had said, and he smiling behind his wine glass when she threw her head back in mirth. It was so easy to feel light and contented in such good company and not only that, but Hermione felt as if for just that moment she wasn't  _ mummy _ , she could just be herself. The thought coursed immediately through her mind, and she felt guilty. Emma was the best thing that had ever happened to her, the light of her life.  _ What was she even thinking?  _

Severus noticed this change in demeanour and cocked his head to the side. "Did I say something wrong?" 

Blinking, Hermione looked up at him, "no, no. I was thinking..." 

Humming in reply, he sipped his drink looking away. He wanted to ask, that was clear, but he wouldn't push her.

Sucking in a breath, she released it in a sigh, "don't think bad of me?" 

Locking eyes with hers, he said, "never." Hermione could get lost in those dark, smouldering eyes she just knew it, and for some reason, she felt his answer spoke to many things she might tell him. 

"I was just thinking how nice it was only to be me for a moment," snorting derisively she continued, "just for a bit, being Hermione and not... mummy." Looking down at her hands, clasped in her lap Hermione rolled her eyes a bit and looked back at him. "Pathetic."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her and set his glass down, one index finger lightly traced the stem. His movements ever elegant and precise. The thought of him tracing a finger down her spine was... stimulating. Hermione shook herself, he was most probably disappointed at her comment. 

"Society is so caught up in what people should be," he paused, pursing his lips, "that we forget humans are innately themselves." Reaching across the table, Severus very lightly brushed his fingers over the back of her hand, Hermione shivered minutely. "Yes, you are a mummy, a good one and I see every moment of every day that you love it-" 

Hermione blushed. 

"-you are also a woman. A strong, vastly intelligent, curious and capable woman." Severus swallowed and looked away before going back to her eyes and holding hers there, "a beautiful one as well." 

Her breath caught, but she tried not to show it, for fear it give away just how much she wanted what he was saying. Just how badly he was speaking to her very heart. 

"It is not a sin to sometimes enjoy being just you. To take time for yourself, you need to. It will benefit you, and it will teach Emma her worth and yours." One small trace of a finger and he drew his hand back from hers. 

Hermione felt as if she could cry, no one had seized within her and simply understood her as Severus had at that moment. He didn't allow her to cry, or feel bad, or upset, he reached across and waved a hand at the waiter so they could order dessert and converse some more. 

...

Leaving the circle of his arms when they apparated back, felt as though something was lost to her, and when she stepped away, it almost seemed as though he was disappointed. Then it was gone, and that small smile was back, at the corner of his mouth. 

"I hope the evening was enjoyable, I have been told I am bad company." 

Hermione smiled at his jest but shook her head, feeling bold in that second, "I think your company is charming, Severus." Her heart beat fast, and she looked ahead as they entered the house afraid of seeing his reaction, though she shouldn't have been. 

Minerva was sat quietly, marking some paperwork in the sitting room, and after a brief, quiet conversation, left them for Hogwarts. 

"Thank you for the evening and-" Hermione stepped closer to Severus, "thank you for the book, Severus." Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to his cheek; the stubble on his jaw scraped her chin. It had been a split-second decision, but it seemed it was not unwelcome. 

In turn, he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, his eyes didn't leave hers until he released her hand and Hermione turned for the stairs. 

A soft ' _ Mummy _ ' came from Emma's room. Easing open the door, Hermione smiled at her baby. The little girl spread her arms, indicating the need for a hug and Hermione obliged. "Goodnight sweet girl," Hermione kissed her daughter's forehead. 

Emma smiled through droopy, tired eyes. "Se-" a yawn broke through her speech. "Sevus?" 

"He's sleepy like you, shh, you can see him in the morning." The toddler beamed, her eyes closed and Hermione brushed the dark curls from Emma's face and smiled herself. 

The flutters in her belly were almost distracting as she tried to sleep that night. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished two chapters this week so I decided posting another early one would be alright hehe! This was a chapter I really enjoyed writing and editing. Hope you all enjoy as well.   
> XOXO!

Emma woke bright and early on Halloween morning, much to Hermione's chagrin. Hermione had stayed up late reading and felt like she might fall over. The potions had cured the little girl brilliantly, and that meant for extra energy. Severus, having toted Emma about for days, left her with more energy to expend. A smile did come to Hermione's lips at that last thought. He had carried her little girl around the whole day she had been ill, and then Emma had felt safe enough to fall asleep against him. It made Hermione's heart ache in the best of ways. 

"Walk, mummy! Walk!" The little girl called to her mother. 

Hermione sighed and placed Emma down so she could walk on her own. Once in the kitchen, Hermione handed Emma her sippy cup, and the little girl went willingly (thank Merlin) to her seat. Allowing Hermione to start the coffee before finding a simple breakfast. Part of her still thought Severus's gift of the book was too much and she worried that he was pitying her. It was easy for him to deduce that her life before this had not been easy, and she didn't like the idea that he thought of her as some kind of charity case. For some reason, it didn't seem like he thought that… the worry was there all the same. Unfortunately. 

Shaking the feelings off, Hermione pressed a button to grind the coffee beans. Emma started, jumping in her chair. It was rather funny to see, once Emma realised the sound was nothing. It brought a smile to Hermione's lips, which she was thankful for. Muesli seemed to be the choice for that morning, with toast and some sliced up banana for Emma. Coffee in hand, Hermione made it through the rest of the preparations and sat next to Emma. Her eyes still decidedly droopy, and yet that copy of Anna Karenina was calling to her from upstairs. 

Emma ate happily, picking up the pieces of her banana daintily, with care. In that Hermione saw herself so much, she had been similar as a child, careful and precise. Hermione only hoped that she could keep her daughter from ending up with more of her neurotic nature. Sipping at the rich liquid in her cup Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the scent of coffee and the unique smell that was their home.  _ Their _ home. How odd, though it was true. 

Emma seemed to notice her mother was seemingly at peace and decided her attention should be focused on her instead. A ' _ nana _ ' smeared hand touched Hermione's forearm, and she looked at her seemingly confused daughter. 

"Sevus?" Asked Emma cocking her head to the side and looking around. 

To this, Hermione also looked perplexed. Checking the time on the wall clock, he would usually be down for breakfast already, strange. "I don't know sweetie." 

"Sevus!" The little girl raised her voice. 

Swooping in Hermione shushed her softly, "he could be sleeping baby- oh, why are you pouting, sweet girl? You'll see him soon." Hermione cooed. 

"See who?" Asked, said man, he was dressed in full frock coat and all, strolling into the room quickly and going straight to the coffee. 

Hermione said "you," at the same time, Emma shouted, "Sevus!" 

To Hermione's surprise when he turned with a cup to his lips, his face looked gaunt and tired. More than she had seen him since coming here, but when Emma began to clap her banana covered hands together, it brought a small smile to his lips. Reaching out, Emma held up her fists and opened and closed her fingers toward him. 

Severus stepped closer, "good morning, Emma." Severus's voice was smooth and calm. Every time he spoke, it soothed Hermione. Starting in her chest with a blossom of heat. Spreading over her limbs with licking flames of everything that was comfortable and stable, with that hint of passion and mystery clutching in her belly. 

Severus touched one finger to the tip of the little girl's nose, and she grinned up at him. 

"She was very concerned about you," Hermione said in a mock solemn voice, inclining her head. 

Severus smiled slightly but did not reply. 

Hermione had the sense that something was bothering him and worry began to settle in her chest. She hated that she worried still that he would tell them he could no longer have them there. It was stupid, and he had not acted as if that would ever be the case, and yet the past made her worry. His back was turned now as he fixed himself some breakfast, and Hermione studied him. Usually, the set of his shoulders was somewhat stiff, but today he looked strung up, stiff to the point of discomfort. What was going on? 

"Nana?" Asked Emma breaking the silence. 

"More?" asked Hermione raising her eyebrows at the little girl.

"Mow, pwease." 

To that, Hermione grinned, "thank you for being so polite, girlie." Shovelling a few more pieces of the fruit on her small plate. 

Severus took a seat at the table, still quiet. This wasn't unusual per se. He was never a man of too many words when there was nothing essential to be discussed. Hermione knew he hated small talk. 

Emma was actually the one who helped Hermione realise what was wrong. "Pum-pum" the child tried to say, stopping to think about what it was she was meant to bring up. "Pum-tin?" She looked at Severus, big brown eyes watching for a reaction. 

It was Halloween, how had Hermione forgotten?

"Ah, so I see illness did not, in fact, keep the idea of pumpkins from your mind." He grinned at the little girl, "I believe there may be some of that in your future." 

Emma raised both eyebrows and then let them furrow together, very confused. 

Severus chuckled richly, and his mood seemed to lighten even further. "Yes, pumpkins," he simplified. 

Emma squealed and seemed almost to begin vibrating in her chair with excitement. Squirming for Hermione to get her out of the seat. Which Hermione did, after cleaning the little girl up. Emma went to her toys, there was now a box of them near the kitchen, and Hermione set to cleaning up breakfast. Eliot mosied into the room, and Hermione got down to pet the dog. She had not been so keen on the dog at first, but he had grown on her and Hermione adored it when he sat next to her on the sofa whilst she was doing work and Emma was napping. 

Straightening, she went to pick up her dirty coffee cup. Taking the chance to place a hand on Severus's shoulder. "I am very sorry," she needn't say why. "If there is anything I can do… tell me." 

He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, pinning her with his dark gaze and catching her hand. "You are already doing something." Before she could think to ask for an explanation, he started "I am going to see Minerva today, whilst I am there I think some Honeydukes chocolate might be in order for the evening?" 

"That would be absolutely welcomed," Hermione beamed at him, and it seemed that his face held a bit less strain than it had prior. 

…

When Severus left after breakfast, he felt better than he had on any October 31st that he could remember. It was odd that something so small as two witches coming into his life and his home could make a day that had once been incredibly painful, much less so. He had dreamed of Lily the night before, but when he woke, there had not been the same dull ache that usually followed. Instead, he felt relieved and light. That had set him in a mood. It felt wrong somehow for him to have joy, even if he had long since buried the idea that he didn't deserve a real-life and happiness like every other human. The underserving, self-deprecating thoughts would still crop up here and there. It wasn't until he sat down and interacted with Hermione and Emma that those toxic feelings had been pushed to the back of his brain again. The two of them were a blessing, one that he never knew if he would be able to express or explain. 

Lunch with Minerva had been pleasant, and she had loaded him up with sweets for Emma. After a quick trip to Hogsmeade, he also had Honeydukes for the three of them. Hermione was actually going to worry for all of their teeth after this. Severus decided once a year was so bad, especially if Emma smiled at him like she always did when she was excited. Goodness but the little girl had him wrapped around her finger. How he wished it was possible to think rationally, but she made it so hard with her sweet smile and pink cheeks. Those intelligent eyes, and Hermione's little quirks already showing in the toddler. It had never been a thought in his mind that Severus would enjoy the presence of a child so much as he adored Hermione's. It was both unsettling and exhilarating in the same breath. He knew all too well what their loss would mean to him if they left... perhaps  _ when  _ they left. 

When Severus returned to the house, Hermione and Emma were in the kitchen again. Emma's rust orange jumper was tugged up around her elbows, and her hands were buried in some sticky, lumpy concoction in a big bowl. 

"What is the name of Merlin is being constructed in here?" His face sat in its usual line, but his eyes were alight with amusement. 

"Sevus!" Emma turned on the chair she stood on and grinned at him. Unintentionally Severus stepped closer, worried she would fall. He cast a charm around her to ensure she did not lose balance. 

Hermione smiled as well, looking over at him, "we are making marshmallow crispy squares, and she has been simply dying to see the pumpkins." Hermione laughed, and as he came closer, Severus watched her breath catch a bit, looking up at him through her lashes. The action tugged at something inside of him though he knew not exactly where. 

"Well, I happen to have pumpkins to bring in. As well as some chocolate for the evening. Sweets for dinner, I believe." Hermione looked up, shocked, and Severus winked at her. 

Retrieving the pumpkins from the back garden and charming the one not to leak juices all over the floor, Severus placed them on the table just as the others trotted back from putting the sweets to set in the fridge. Emma squealed and clapped her hands rushing over to him, reaching her arms in an indication that she wanted him to pick her up and right then. Severus did so, sitting her on his knee, so she was able to watch. 

"I remember this being such a mess when I was little." Hermione sat across from them, watching as Severus used his wand to slice the top off of the pumpkin with precision. 

"Indeed, the moments when magic truly has its perks." He glanced up at Hermione, from his task with bright eyes and catching her gazing at him and Emma. 

Leaning down, he murmured softly to the toddler that she could colour on the pumpkin with her marker. "Make it pretty for me?" 

Emma nodded and set to work, looking very determined and pleased with herself. In one smooth motion, Severus scooped all of the guts out cleanly and levitated them over the composting bin kept by the door. 

Emma laughed loudly, and Hermione blinked impressed. 

"Well don't just sit there witch, have a go." Severus felt his heart beat fast as she reached past him for the knife and brushed his hand in the process. 

"I think I must go the muggle route here, and protect tradition," and so started the battle of wits between them. 

…

Honeydukes wrappers were strung all over the floor of the cosy sitting room. A fire burning in the grate, and the telly was still quietly playing the end of a kids Halloween program when Hermione returned from putting Emma down for the night. Hermione's thoughtful little girl was tuckered and out and gave no fuss to going to bed, so long as she could hug Severus goodnight. He was still sat on the sofa when Hermione walked in, his hair a bit tousled and his pose so relaxed it made her stomach lurch a bit with want. His hand was lazily stroking Eliot behind the ears as the dog dozed on the floor. 

" _ Sevus _ ," she quipped, getting his attention before sitting next to him on the sofa. 

His chuckle was low and deep, reverberating around the room and in the pit of her stomach. "Indeed, I have been provided with a new redaction of my name in recent months." 

In a moment of honesty, Hermione spoke, "she adores you Severus, and-" she looked at him then, into his eyes. The dark pools that held so much mystery and comfort. They weren't cold, as the colour would suggest. Instead, they were molten embers, ones that burned her every chance they got. "So do I." The words simply split from her lips unbidden, wished for but worried for as well. "You take outstanding care of us." It was a lame addition to her bold statement. 

In a moment of weakness, she reached out, touching his hand, hoping that he would not shake her off. He didn't. Severus's fingers entwined with hers, and he tugged her a bit closer, ever with the gentleness that was so innately him. Hermione's breath caught as he looked down at her. They were so close, and she could feel his breath over her face, and the warm spicy scent that clung to him enveloped her. It was warmness and compassion, and it was freedom. He was a freedom that she had not known in a very long time. 

With slow and precise movement, Severus lowered his face, eyes flicking from her lips to her eyes and Hermione thought that perhaps she should wait. The tiny trickle of fear in the back of her mind spoke of pain and heartaches of the past. Yet this felt different, the worry was there, but she could not feel it as strongly at this moment like her defences weren't needed. She seemed all at once herself and a part of him, and she closed the distance between them. 

The feel of his lips on hers was better than expected. Tender, he tasted of raspberry chocolates and the red wine he had drunk. It was heaven coupled with his teasing, skilled mouth. Impossible to suppress she whimpered against him, and Severus's hand went to her hair. His fingers getting lost in the tresses as his mouth slid in soft sweeps across hers. It made Hermione heady with sensation, gripping at her heart. It felt as if it were going to burst from her chest and careen into him. After a moment he backed away before opening his mouth to her. 

Hermione saw the worry in his eyes, the fear, and she knew there was some other prelude they should follow. That there were repercussions for actions and questions that needed answers. At present, she really could not think of anything more important than tasting him again. So Hermione said the one thing that she needed to hear, desperately. "Do you want me?" 

His face softened, and his eyes bore into hers, "in every way and sense of the word." Then his lips were on hers again, this time more insistent. 

Gently he opened her mouth to him and pushed his tongue against hers. It was a soft and achingly sensual caress. Heat pooled in her lower belly and Hermione tried her hardest not to moan around his mouth. Alternately releasing a soft sigh from her nose, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to steady herself her chest pressing against his. Severus leaned into the kiss again, and over her. Moving her to her back, resting his weight just above her, still never losing their lips connection. His kisses shifted from the corner of her mouth to her jaw, up to her ear and back again. Whisper light busses over the sensitive skin and Hermione was gulping for air at the simple touch. After a moment more Severus rested his forehead against her collarbone, breathing hard, controlling himself she realised. 

"Severus," using her hands she lifted his face to look at her, "I want this, don't stop… please." 

"It's fast, I… I want you to have every choice in what you do… I don't presume to know what is best for you as an individual, but I don't want you to have regrets. Or to resent me or to do it because you think that is what I want. I want you completely as you are, nothing need change for me to be blessed beyond measure." He looked down then, though he was still caught by her soft hands. 

Hermione felt his statements hit her solidly. He was giving her a choice. Severus wasn't asking or begging, he wasn't even merely caressing her into submission. Severus was wanting her to be happy and as he had said, individual. It was hard to imagine after Declan that a man could want her just as she was. That Severus wished for her to be her own person. It was that right there that pushed her onward. 

"Kiss me, Severus. Take me to your bed." 

There couldn't have been a more candid statement to express what she wanted just then. It was all he could do it seemed, to pause and gaze at her for one last confirmation. So Hermione kissed him instead, the freedom she felt from being the one to choose hit her hard in the chest, and she felt tears in her eyes as he scooped them both from the sofa. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as she clung to his shoulders, Severus crushed her against his chest. Raining kisses over her shoulders and as far up her neck as he was able to reach. 

Once at the hall, Severus made another decision. They would go to her room, be on her own turf. From the way she had reacted and every little detail she had given him Severus knew that her last relationship had not been wrought with choices. Eventually, she would tell him, he knew that much, but for the moment, he would pick up on what he could and make her feel comfortable. Despite his heartbreaking joy, his worry was still there clouding some of his other emotions. He did not want to move too fast. Hermione was everything that he had never dreamed of, and he desired to protect her like it was the only way he could intake oxygen. 

"Stop worrying. I want you," Hermione mumbled, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck where she could reach. 

That struck him too, he was trying to presume what she needed by assuming that they were moving to fast. He needed to trust the judgement of her own mind and allow her to set the pace, he would follow. Severus was enough an individual after these years following the war and on his own that he could follow. He knew himself, and that allowed him flexibility and sureness in his own essence. He could let her lead as long as she wished and it would not undermine him or frustrate him, he was at her disposal now and… forever. 

Stepping into the room with her, he saw the organic beauty that her character gave to any and all surface; just Hermione in every natural way. There was nothing he could appreciate more at the moment. So Severus only kissed her harder, slowly smoothing the kisses to smaller ones, sucking at her bottom lip until she nipped his. Then he laid her on the bed, noticing the copy of Anna Karenina next to her bed made him smile. 

"Do you like it?" He rumbled, gesturing to the book as he spread her out beneath him. 

"Yes," her voice was a bit breathless, but he saw the light of want to speak about it spark in her eyes, they would later he knew. 

They both began to attend to their own clothing. Watching as the other took off another piece. Once Hermione was in her bra and knickers Severus couldn't help but press her into the soft mattress. Her small frame beneath him, so strong but so soft at the same time. 

"I am sorry for the-" she gestured nervously to the everyday beige bra and purple cotton knickers that she wore. 

Severus's head snapped up from his studying her to look into her eyes. "Listen to me," he kissed her softly. "I don't give a fuck what you wear, whenever, wherever, you are the most attractive woman I have ever seen no matter what you are clad in." Tracing over her arm and down, caressing her belly, toying his fingers in the waist of her knickers. "One of the things I appreciate about you is your practicality. Who wants to be running about in sexy knickers all day and chase a toddler around?"

Hermione laughed at that, "sexy knickers will be a part of your future whether you like it or not." She winked, "I imagine you would not be opposed to such a thing?" 

Another one of those deep chuckles, the ones that tightened the coils in her lower belly. "I imagine you are correct." He smirked and began to kiss her neck, sucking lightly, as he made his way down. 

An eyebrow raise had her bra unhooking, and he slid it down her arms. She caught him before the cups were removed. "I know-Severus I am not saying you lie when you say I am beautiful, but my body… I was pregnant and I-"

He shushed her very gently, placing a finger to her lips. "You created life, Emma. That is incredible, and any changes to your body are the evidence of that." 

The bra came off, and Hermione let out a breath as his mouth closed around a peak with a groan of pure masculine pleasure. 

"Oh!" She arched up off the bed and gripped the back of his head, pressing him closer to her. Severus's tongue circled her, then moved to give the opposite side attention as well. Never in her life had she felt so well taken care of by a partner. Reaching down, Hermione cupped him through his pants and began to stroke. Severus growled and moved away from her hand. Placing kisses on her abdomen as he removed her knickers and tossed them somewhere in the darkened room. 

They were close to the end of the bed. Severus helped her to sit up and kiss him as he slid to his knees on the floor, pulling her to the edge of the bed. Hermione braced her hands behind her back and arched her back when she felt his hot breath against her sex. Part of her was terrified, no one had ever done this for her. The other part of her wanted it so bad she could barely stand the anticipation. 

Severus's lips closed over her clit, and Hermione felt punches of warmth burn in her. Unable to stop herself, she caressed the back of his head and moaned softly. His hair felt like the perfect anchor for her as she lost her fingers in his dark tresses. 

It was wet and hot, his lips sliding over her most intimate surface. Both of his strong hands held her thighs open to him and pulled one over his shoulder as he ran his fingers up the other. Dipping his tongue down to enter her slit and play at her entrance. Hermione groaned. 

_ God, it felt so incredible _ , nothing had felt quite like this ever. 

Her grip on his head tightened, and Severus attended every movement or sound she made. Documenting it for later use. As he lapped at her, she began to close in on his shoulders, he held her open and began to move more vigorously over her sensitive skin. Flicking her clit with his tongue, again and again. Pushing one finger into her channel and nearly coming in his trousers at the feel of her tight centre. He wanted to be inside of her, but he would give her pleasure first. 

A few more strokes and the curl of his digit against her spot and Hermione felt sensual pleasure course over her. Breathing heavy, in soft little pants. Severus lapped up her release, making more passion crest and fall until she pulled her legs in and clamped them together in an overload of the sensation. 

He chuckled and moved to hover over her as she lay back on the bed. Once she regained rational thought, Hermione brought her hands to his cheeks and kissed him. Tongue moving against his, tasting herself. Her arm reaching around his neck to hold him to her,  _ feel his skin against hers. _ So powerful was her emotion and want of his body that his boxers disappeared without her uttering a spell. 

Causing Severus to gasp as the cool air of the room hit his hot flesh. Again his eyes were drawn the woman below him. Spread out in all of her beauty, pure and earnest. It felt as if this moment between them was a homecoming. Even if neither had known, they had been missing precisely this for most of their lives. Her body felt as if it was meant to mould to his, as cliche and overdone as it sounded in Severus's mind. 

Kissing her once, twice, three times on the lips, he couldn't hold himself back. Reaching down, he gripped his cock, leading it to her entrance as Hermione lifted her knees, spreading her legs for him. Arousal shot through him again at seeing her swollen, wet quim, all for him. Severus locked their lips as he connected them to the hilt. Filling her entirely with him in so many ways. He was giving himself to her, even if Hermione didn't know it totally, yet. This was just the first in making it known to her that he was there for her, always. Severus stopped when he was fully seated and breathed hard into her neck. 

Hermione whimpered, wrapping her legs around his waist, holding him and caressing his back with her hands. Running them up and down, she could feel the scars that littered his skin. She kissed his shoulders softly as he began to thrust deeply, seemingly not wishing to pull too far away from her. He felt so good inside her. Nothing had ever felt quite so perfect. Filling her to the point of sharp ecstasy, he was so big and hard inside her. Stretching, and almost uncomfortable at first, but quickly it was all pleasure as his tip thumped at her cervix. 

Head still buried in her neck Severus moaned her name, her channel was hugging him so tightly he worried how long he would last. It had been a while since he was in a similar position. Hermione seemed to sense this in him, she took his face into her hands and touched her lips to his. 

"We have so much time." 

He understood her meaning and began to move faster, pulling back further and plunging back into her heat. Hermione's eyes rolled back, and her fingers dug into his shoulders. Severus noticed her laboured breathing, but she was careful about the quiet sounds she was making, he could tell she was holding back. It was something he filed away to talk about later. Then he was focused on the pleasing of her heavenly body writhing beneath him as he thrust up, trying to angle correctly, hit where he desired inside her. 

This forced a ragged moan out of Hermione as she felt him tapping that place inside her, right where she needed him. Every time he thrust, his pubic bone knocked her clit, sending curls of pleasure over her skin, making her mad for her release. 

It wasn't long, and Severus couldn't hold back the inevitable, raising to his forearms, he moved freely and quickly as Hermione's heels dug into his low back. Her slick core clenched down on him, gripping him as she quietly whispered his name through her orgasm, " _ Severus... _ " 

He came almost instantly at that, spilling himself inside her, in hot, thick streams and pressing into her once, perhaps twice more. His whole body sated and tingling. 

...

"Did we move too fast?" Asked Hermione later. 

Severus felt his breath hitch, "that is all up to you." 

"I feel like it would be but… you- I guess I feel close to you Severus." She stared up at him, laying a tentative hand on his chest, cuddling a bit closer. "In many senses of the word. We feel right."

He nodded, "I feel similarly." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "we will take it one day at a time, yes?" 

Hermione nodded, there was worry in her heart. That worry came from past pain and mistrust, but she did trust Severus, that was the difference. Things still gnawed at her, there were times when she worried she had stepped straight back into something else, but then she saw Severus interact with Emma. She observed him interact with herself. He cared, and what was more, he wanted both of them to be happy. Not his version of happiness but their own, individually. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys! This chapter wasn't originally meant for chapter 7, but then I felt like it was needed so I added it haha! There is a lot of important interaction between Severus and Hermione, and mostly them. Don't you worry though, cute toddlers and retrievers will be back next chapter! I stated it in the beginning, but I am going to reiterate, there are are some memories that could be triggers in this chapter. <3 but there is some fluff in here too. 
> 
> On a nicer note, there is something kinda funny that happened to me recently and inspired a bit of a scene in this chapter. The lovely DC_Fitzpatrick had an idea of using it in here and helped me work out how. BTW, have you guys read her stuff? She's awesome and my friend, so shameless rec of her! XD
> 
> Wow, long note XOXO!

It was the middle of the night when Hermione realised she needed the loo. Ever since being pregnant, her bladder was not what it had been before. That was most certainly the truth. There was little hope that it would ever be the same again, really. Still, she could check on Emma across the hall as well. When she moved, Hermione realised at that moment that Severus was breathing deeply beside her. Laid out on his stomach, one arm resting over his head. His bareback was visible in the minimal light let in from the window, but it was enough for Hermione to see his body rise and fall a bit. Something like butterflies twirled in her stomach. 

The sex had been fantastic, and he had thought of her the entire way through. It was these distracting thoughts that had her climbing from bed without realising one of her feet were asleep. When it touched the floor, her foot gave out as she leant forward to catch herself, she hit her face on the bedside table. Making a rather loud noise as did her yelp of pain. 

Severus sat up, immediately, "what is it? Hermione?" He threw back the covers and leapt from the bed. Helping her up from where she lay sprawled partially on the floor. Aiding her over to sit on the edge of the bed and draping a blanket around her shoulders. 

It took a moment for Hermione to notice, precisely, what was happening. Severus had already begun to touch her head lightly, checking for anything more severe than a bump and the startings of a black eye. That was when Hermione was hit by a reaction that seemed far too familiar. A similar situation a long while ago. Hermione cringed away from his touch without thinking, shutting her eyes very tightly. 

"Hermione." His voice sounded more stern than he had meant and she coward further away from him. 

"I-I'm sorry, god, I don't know-what I was doing... _ stupid _ ." Hanging her head to avoid looking in his eyes. Terrified of what he was going to say. It was late, and her head wasn't clear. The darkness in the room felt thicker than it had before. Suddenly she felt trapped there, and something heavy pressed on her chest, her breath starting to come in short little pants. 

Severus saw it happen, watched as she pulled away and saw as her chest began to rise and fall more rapidly. At first, he had been angry.  _ When had he ever shown he would be upset about something like this? Why was she cowering away from him? He had done nothing wrong.  _ Then he had noticed the raw fear in her eyes before she hid them. The ghosts of past experiences flooding her vision. A panic attack, or some form of it. Severus eased to sit back on his heels, trying not to crowd her. He waited a moment, unsure if his voice or him touching her would trigger anything. His blood was boiling at the thought that someone had made her like this (someone Severus now had little doubt was Emma's sperm donor). Severus swallowed the black rage he felt down. Seeing this again in his life was a horrid reminder of his mother. The only solace he took was that Hermione lived under his roof and he could protect her from anything if she wished him to. 

She was shaking so badly and all he wanted was to hold her, kiss her, rid her of all this pain and heartache. Carefully he moved closer to her. "Hermione," he said it very softly, watching as her breathing relaxed partially. That was a good sign. "May I put some bruise paste on your eye. I don't want it you to worry about a bruise." 

A dry sob came from her throat. "You promise just the paste?" Her voice was shaking and Severus's heart clenched. 

"Yes, of course." Something terrible had happened to Hermione. Something that he didn't want to know for fear the Deatheater version of himself rears its ugly head. Severus summoned the bruise paste and moved closer, checking her eye as she moved her hands, still shaking, to her lap. Gently he began to smooth the substance over her skin, and he watched with pained heart as she again flinched from him, like at any moment he would…  _ hit _ her, or worse.  _ Good god. _ When he was finished Severus sent the jar away, careful to make his movements slow enough that they didn't frighten her. He knew this well. "Does it feel better, sweetheart?" 

She pulled in a sharp breath, and her eyes came up to meet his. "Severus, please, never call me sweetheart again." 

That was explanation enough, he knew without a doubt that bastard had been cruel to her. Severus nodded, "never again." 

Hermione climbed back into the bed and under the covers, her body beginning to relax a bit. The weight of the covers helped to slow her breathing further. She had forgotten all about having to use the loo and got up to do that. Ignoring Severus as she walked to the bathroom across the hall. It felt like she was a zombie at that moment. Nothing was registering in her mind, she was going through the motions. When she returned, Severus was sat precariously on the edge of the bed. 

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, but I don't want to burden you. I will take leave to my own bed." There was a dull pang in his chest, but he wouldn't push her. He simply couldn't, she meant too much to him already. 

Hermione stood, holding one arm and looking at the floor. "Severus?" 

"Yes?" 

"I-" she took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I would like you to stay if you wish to. I want to be in your arms when I tell you something." 

Severus held his breath for a moment, he knew that piece by piece this would happen, or he hoped it would, but he was uncertain if he was ready to hear it. Cocking his head towards the bed and giving her an open, honest smile. They both climbed in, and he opened his arms to her, allowing Hermione to decide how she wanted to be next to him, even the smallest choice needed to be hers, Severus sensed it. 

Wrapping her arms around his torso, Hermione rested her head on his chest and breathed in the scent of him, heavy with his own musky smell and the spice that seemed to be added every morning and lingered. He was warm, and his arms felt safe wrapped around her. Hermione allowed her mouth to move. She couldn't say all, but she would at least explain what had triggered her. "I was in a relationship," she shut her eyes and huffed, "of course you know that, sorry." 

Severus's lips were near her ear, "don't worry. Speak, any way you can." He kissed behind her ear very softly. 

"Dec- he wasn't- god, this is hard." Taking another fortifying breath, Hermione tried yet again. "I will try to tell you more Severus, but I just can't explain the beginning of my relationship with him, not yet…" She turned to look at Severus, worried he would hate her for not trusting him. His eyes showed nothing but understanding, and it clenched at her heart. He would think her a foolish little girl when he heard all of it, she didn't want to lose him. "There was a time near the end of my relationship with him… he drank a lot, and one night he came home more pissed than usual apparently. I was asleep, but got up be-because I wasn't feeling well." She pinched her eyes together, she hadn't been feeling well because of her morning sickness with Emma, but Hermione couldn't tell Severus that. 

"I woke him back up, and it made him angry, you see." She felt Severus's body tighten behind her, her own was already strung out like a bow. "We had this cabinet and when he… slapped me, my head hit the corner." Surprisingly she wasn't crying, she hadn't cried in the moment it had taken place either. Learning long before that it was useless to cry, he would only hurt her more. "I-I could barely open my eye, b-but he was sorry-" she stopped herself, that was an old habit, "he said he was sorry," correcting. "When he was tending to my bruise… he-I thought maybe the anger had passed, it usually did after something like that." 

"He hurt you again?" Severus had been listening, but she was having such a hard time finishing he knew it was too painful to state what the bastard had done after that. 

Hermione turned to look at him and nodded her head, the tears finally coming. Seeing how open and accepting he was being of her. The sheer look of care and concern in his eyes made Hermione bury her face in his chest and cry more. "Th-that's why when you tried to help I… God, I am so sorry, Severus." 

"Shh," he held her tight against him and softly rocked her. "You don't need to apologise I understand, more than you know." 

He laid there rocking her a bit for a long time until Hermione had fallen asleep and eventually, Severus followed. 

…

The next morning Hermione felt as if a weight had been lifted from her. There was something that speaking freely to Severus about something painful had brought to her. She felt stronger, more whole. It was liberating. 

Minerva was taking Emma for a playdate. Hermione had never been happier to allow her daughter to go with the older woman, who was something like a grandma to the little girl. Ever since she had woken in the circle of Severus's arms Hermione had craved him. The night had been hard, but Severus had accepted her, cared for her. Hermione couldn't say for sure that it would continue after everything was laid out, but for now, she could see at the very least that he cared for her. 

It seemed that Severus was feeling similarly to her because when Minerva and Emma were through the floo, he turned to her and his eyes were full of lust. It showed very plainly on his face, and Hermione had to calm her heart as it tried to beat out of her chest. "If I am being presumptuous, please stop me, but Hermione I would very much like to take you to bed…" then he smirked, "sofa… floor...table?" 

The slow smirk and burning dark eyes had coils of warm heat in her lower belly. "Anywhere you want." Hermione said with a smile, then rushed forward to reach up and pull his face down to hers for a passionate kiss. She was emboldened by his want for her. The fears that clouded her mind disappearing for a bit, in favour of the mounting arousal that she felt. 

His lips moved over hers in pressing, deliciously insistent swipes. Stomach-churning and heart beginning to flutter Hermione let him pull her toward the stairs, their mouths didn't break apart until they had to walk up. Again he took them to Hermione's room. Once in the door, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders loosely. Pressing her tongue to the seam of his lips, letting his heat envelop her. Severus groaned against her mouth and her hand moved down his body, brushing briefly against a nipple, then further down to the waistband of his trousers. His coat was not in place, and she was grateful it made for easier access. There was still that worry in her mind that he would stop at some point and leave her wanting him. It was a ridiculous thought, and Hermione tried to shake it from her head. Her fingers slipped inside the band, popping the button, her lips still very much occupied by his mouth and tongue. 

Small hand caressing his member over his boxers. Severus panted against her lips, and Hermione savoured the fact that he was enjoying her touch. It turned her on so much that she was sure her juices were running down onto her thighs, she was embarrassingly wet. Severus shuffled them back towards the bed, and she fell onto her back, allowing him to cover her, her hand still inside his trousers. Hermione gave him a small squeeze, and Severus broke the kiss to grunt into her shoulder. Leaning back, he removed his trousers and his shirt as well. Hermione attended to her clothing and was left in her bra and knickers. When his skin was back against hers, Hermione let out the smallest of whimpers. 

Pulling down the cup of her bra Severus placed his mouth around her nipple and felt her squirm beneath him, breathing heavy. Hermione's hands were in his hair, holding him to her as he breathed through his nose and circled her bud with his tongue then sucked. Finishing with one he attended the other, divesting her fully of the bra for easier access. "Uhhh." Her faint moan was music to his ears. 

Severus kissed his way down from her breasts, over her belly and to her mound. There was a wet spot on her knickers, he licked his lips reaching for a pillow at the top of the bed and settling it under her hips. Then removing her knickers, Severus had to glance up and see if she seemed to be enjoying it, she was so very quiet. What he saw was her face pinched in pleasure and her mouth open in a silent moan. That was something. Leaning in Severus licked up her slit. Hermione mewled softly. He did it again, tasting her, his cock becoming perhaps even more rigid at how her folds glistened for him. Severus's dick wasn't allowing him to wait long as he licked at her slit and flicked his tongue over her bud of nerves. Kneeling Severus divested himself of his pants and covered Hermione again, tasting her lips, their warmth a reminder that she was with him, that she wanted him. 

"Hermione," he rumbled near her ear as he kissed her neck and shoulder. 

"Hmm?" Hermione was so lost to the sensation that she couldn't entirely be sure she was thinking clearly at all. 

Kisses to her neck and throat, her lips, he gently nipped at her chin. "Turn over, love." Internally he berated himself for using that term, it was too soon. Luckily Hermione seemed to be too lost to notice and smirked at him cheekily before turning on her belly, hips still propped by the pillow. Her arms were folded resting above her head. It gave Severus a lovely view of her back and arse, the gentle slopes of her body. His cock begged to be inside her. 

Hermione shivered and sighed very softly as he kissed down her nape and spine, his hands massaged her thighs and buttocks. Holding his tip to her folds, he gently teased her slit and her nub. Forcing a soft whimper from her and a quiet ' _ please _ '. Holding her waist in a solid but tender grip, Severus pushed into her warmth. Groaning low at the snug fit, and using his thighs to open her a little wider for him to thrust. 

Quickly Hermione's hands found purchase in the sheets, gripping them as Severus thrust in and out. Her head was clouded with sensation, and it was increasingly hard not to call out his name or moan at the feeling of his thick cock caressing her walls. Panting she rolled her hips against the pillow, gaining her even more friction on her clit. "Ohhh, god," she let out. 

"You feel good, so good." Severus said from behind her and kissed her neck. His thrust went deeper, pulling almost entirely away, then pressing back in. Again and again. 

His words made Hermione quicken as did his steady movements, every thrust stimulated her clit as she slid on the pillow. Unable to hold it back, she moaned, "uh, faster… Severus, please." 

Ablidging immediately Severus planted his forearms and snapped his hips quicker, feeling the telltale signs of her orgasm by the fluttering around him. Thrusting one, two and three. He felt her rock back and then tense profoundly, back arched, knuckles white from gripping the sheets. 

"Fuuuucckkk!" Her walls clamped hard, and lights flashing behind her eyes, Hermione lost control, body jerking involuntarily beneath him. 

Severus was momentarily stunned by the expletive that escaped and added him in keeping his own orgasm at bay. Not for long when he realised he had made the witch beneath him come with that much force. Turning them, Severus kept the pillow beneath her hips, but she was now on her back. Head moving restlessly against the mattress as she came down. He was going to do it again, Severus wanted to see her come apart again before he did. Reaching down, he began to stroke her bud of nerves. Thrusting more shallowly to hit her spot, then interchanging between deeper and harder. Soon she was panting again, Severus wanted to taste her desperation leaning down he kissed her open mouth. Swallowing his name as she called it out and shattered again, this time taking him with her. 

Their sex had been amazing thus far, but this was explosive. Hermione felt beautiful and powerful… sexy. All of the things that she had long since thought herself incapable of. 

As they lay there, breathing heavily, a small shred of fear seeped into her mind. Declan hated when she spoke or even made noise. He had made that clear in the beginning about that, when she was still enjoying being with him, Hermione shuddered at the thought. This time it had gotten away from her, involuntary. Peeking up at Severus she saw his eyes were opened studying her a look of concern in his eyes. Misinterpreting it as worry about what had just happened tears pricked at Hermione's eyes. 

"I'm sorry," she rushed, "I didn't mean to be so loud, and I just… I want to make you happy." 

Brow's pinched together, and that crease in his forehead appeared, "Hermione what are you-" Then comprehension dawned in his eyes. Reaching out he pulled her against him and pressed errant kisses to her face and neck. "Stop that, please," it was not a command but a gentle nudge. "Don't think I am like  _ him _ ." The word was said with disgust, it reminded Hermione of Professor Snape. "I don't know what it was that made you think about the past, but I promise you there is nothing you did to upset me, far from it." Bussing a kiss to the top of her head and holding her tighter against him. 

Hermione realised then that she had slipped into old habits. "I'm sor-" 

He kissed her very softly to quiet her. "There is nothing to be sorry for, I understand. Let's work this out, think it through. Why do you believe that came up just now?" 

"I was rather… loud and vocal." 

Severus waved a hand in nonchalance. "I love it. Next?" 

She stared back at him, stunned, "b-but," she stuttered, "it isn't very...  _ ladylike _ ." 

A snort, "and who said I want a lady in my bed? Actually, who is to determine what entails the aspects of lady altogether? I consider you to be the epitome of lady and woman, yet I would not see you silent and docile in my bed." 

His clinical wording of it had Hermione giving a small breathless chuckle. 

"In truth, I want you whichever way you wish to be. Though," he looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I have to say," and his voice got deeper as he leaned in to whisper to her. "I loved seeing you lost beneath me like that, calling out to me or whatever deity suits, as I pressed into you, again and… again." He let his words trail off, watching the rapid breathing of Hermione, her chest rising and falling. She did like a little talk. He had assumed after that display, she just needed to be comfortable, and he would do anything in his power to do so. 

"It turns me on Hermione, makes me hard for you when I think of you shouting my name with expletives galore if you wish it. Makes me realise I am doing a good job." His last statement was punctuated with a kiss. 

"You like to hear me, yes?" 

"Yes." She nodded enthusiastically nodding her head. His intention seemed to dawn on her, and Hermione blushed, ready to say something he gave a hard roll of the hips, and any word was cut off as she threw her head back and moaned. Severus buried his face in her neck and sought to bring her to the height of pleasure once again. He did. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a bit of sensitive conversation in this chapter. After this one, we will get a break from that.   
> You guys are amazing, thank you for the words and encouragement, they really do make me want to write and keep going.   
> XOXOXO.

With a soft noise of contentment, Severus breathed in the November air. It had been a very long while since he had enjoyed it so much, just living. He hadn't taken it for granted, but he had not been fully living either. He had to slip from Hermione's bed early and go to a meeting about some patents, that he was sure would not have gone through had Hermione not fixed them and polished them up. He was utter shite sometimes at writing and editing the damn things. Even though he had had to leave, it was something perfect to wake up in her arms. It had been two weeks of sleeping in the same bed, and he felt giddy without trying to. Still, the idea that there was something she was not telling him plagued Severus. He had to think about it. There was a chunk of time she would not speak of, the time she was in Australia, and it made worry fill him when he thought on what that could allude to. Still, he was not about to push her, no. That was not what he was there for, or in this new relationship to achieve. When she was ready he would hear about it, Severus knew that she cared for him enough to confide in him eventually. He needed to be patient and understanding. 

When he returned to the house, it was reasonably quiet, a glance at the time told Severus that Emma was down for her afternoon nap. That usually meant Hermione was working on paperwork or shipping. When he entered her office area, Hermione was sat with a hand shoved in her bushy curls, and the other holding a letter. He stepped forward, the floorboards made a noise under him, and Hermione jumped, clutching a hand to her chest, shutting her eyes. 

"Apologies." Murmured Severus, he had noticed the tears in Hermione's eyes before she had closed them. He wanted to hold her but thought better of it. This could be a moment where it might do more harm than good. 

Hermione waved it off but didn't speak. She went back to looking at the paper she held in her hands. Roving over it with her eyes as if there was the ability to change it if looked at hard enough. Slowly she released a breath and turned to Severus. He was still stood where he had been, not wanting to move for fear of interrupting what seemed to be very important. Or perhaps it was fear that she was going to tell him she would leave and Emma would go with her. His weak, beaten heart would surely not survive that. 

"Tea?" she asked after a moment, her eyes felt as if they were boring into his. Looking for something that she needed and seemingly, she found it. "I'll start it," she spoke softly, almost as an afterthought adding. "I need you to sign a couple of those patents I left on your desk." 

The abrupt politeness of her speech was only hindered by the lightest touch of her hand to his bicep as she passed. 

Severus's brow furrowed in worry. He went about the things she had mentioned, then proceeded down to the kitchen. When she was not there, he checked the sitting room. The tea was prepared, and Hermione was staring out of the window. 

"I received a letter from Harry… he- I ran into Angelina Joh-Weasley in the Alley the other day, and well, I don't know what I said, but… it must have made her realise that I have a child." Hermione narrowed her eyes at the wall in thought. "I…, he wants to meet wants to know why I haven't spoken to him in years. The problem is...Severus," she finally uttered his name. Looking to where he had taken up residence on the sofa. "I thought he was the one not sending me letters for the longest time, so eventually I stopped." 

"Hermione-" 

"I went to return my parents memories and found that I couldn't. This was after the war. After sitting my NEWTs." She looked at him as she went on for just a moment, and her gaze flicked away. "While there, I would go to the dental practice, just to see them and be close to them. There was… well, the Ministry in Australia sent an Auror to help with the memories. I found out fairly early on as he knew who I was from the papers. We hit it off, and when I explained he agreed to help me work on returning their memories… and he and I became  _ involved _ ." To this, her face paled a bit. 

Severus watched steadily as she spoke. He didn't want to interrupt her, but there was something like fear settling in his gut as she went on. 

It was as if she couldn't stop now that she had started to speak. "I had been living in a hotel for a while. So, when-when things were going so well, and he offered for me to move in. I did it in a heartbeat. I didn't think." The last was said so sadly it hurt Severus to hear it. "Declan and I became very serious, very fast, and I was young. I didn't think about what that all meant. He liked to go out in the evenings, we would go to a bar or out with his friends. I never really knew any of them, but I thought I did at the time. It wasn't too long into that that my friends stopped responding to my owls. Harry, Ronald, even Mr and Mrs Weasley all of them stopped." She looked stricken. 

Severus gave the nod when she looked for confirmation to continue, but his body was tense as if he was expecting something that he already knew. What he had seen first hand from the time in the memories of his parents. 

"On-on" her voice shook even with her attempts to stop it. "The first time he acted differently was a few months into living together. I was trying to enrol in school there, but it was stressful, and he thought I was neglecting him. He told-said some terrible things to me, but I just-" her voice broke a little. "I just thought he was angry so I apologised and placated him, and he stopped for that night." 

Severus met her eyes, "it only got worse." 

Hermione nodded, "The more it happened, the more he tried to make it my fault… and I-I thought that it was." Tears shone in her eyes. "I couldn't go to school. He didn't let me get a job because he said that it was an insult to him like he couldn't support us… I had no one there to talk to. I just thought that this was all okay for the longest time Roped in and believed that what he was telling me was true. I had no identity at that point, a year and a half later." 

There was a break of silence where Severus released a long breath. "He stripped you of who you were." 

Hermione nodded, but it was half-hearted, "I had no idea at the time. I didn't even read much or do anything that I used to enjoy. I felt like a shell of my past self, but I didn't see it until far after." 

Hermione swallowed and looked at him, "he began to drink more, and by this point, he didn't take me out with his friends. I was too clumsy, and I didn't act right around them. He would come home… and he started-" She broke off and looked down, closing her eyes tightly. This time teardrops fell to the floor as she hung her head. "First it was just pushing me a bit during an argument, then… then it became more... Pulling me from a room by my arm, squeezing my wrist. Then one night he came home; I was up in the kitchen waiting for him, and he-he said I was checking up on him. When I tried to argue, he slapped me." 

Severus's facade had been collected and calm. All other emotions hidden, her statement broke that. Black rage filled his eyes and he grit his teeth so hard he thought they might snap under the pressure of it. 

"From there, it was more frequent, and things only got worse,  _ he got worse _ ." Severus's voice sounded something clinical and precise, like reading from a textbook of a medical journal. He knew this pattern. His father had made sure he was aware of what bastard men could do. Inadvertently or not, Tobias Snape had shown Severus. 

Hermione looked up at him a touch confused, but mostly grateful not having to say more. 

Reaching out, her hand shook as she picked up the teacup and brought it to her lips. "A-as I said, I was young and didn't know… well, I hadn't had the same raising as many being in the war and friends with the Chosen One… I knew there was a charm, but… I didn't know how to use it… and Declan-" 

Her words were cut off by Severus's noisy inhale, he felt sick. Declan had done the worst. Severus wanted to kill him. 

"When I found out I was pregnant, I cried the whole day. I didn't leave the side of the toilet because I was sick every hour from stress or the pregnancy, I don't know." Hermione swallowed and looked into his eyes, her own brown ones filled with unshed tears. "It was as if that had put everything into perspective. Like I had been denying that I was in a dangerous situation until then… I felt as if I was coming out of a long, painful trance. I know it sounds stupid and irresponsible but-" 

"No. No, it does not. There is a reason you felt like that, bastards like that fucking imbecile make it so. Never think your abuse is your fault, Hermione." Severus's eyes were severe. 

She cringed a bit at the words abuse but nodded.  _ It was abuse,  _ she reminded herself. There were chunks of the story still missing, Her broken wrist... the times when he would bruise her in places clothes could cover, or where they wouldn't. The moment she fell on the tumbler, he broke and had to remove pieces in the shower, alone. It was too much to bring up then, she had to take baby steps. 

"I finally flooed Minerva. She was the only one that I felt like I could trust. I told her what I was able to voice, and she got me out quicker than you would believe." 

He could believe, and now he knew why Minerva had been so stressed for a time. All the little things here and there were clicking into place. The bits he had been hoping were not apart of her story. 

"Emma was born at Hogwarts. Declan had been looking for me, he knew that Minerva was one of the people I might go to. She got letters, so I tried to stay quiet, out of the public eye and such. I assumed the others didn't want to talk to me… though now I feel like such an idiot. It was all Declan all that time." 

She stared at the window across the room out into the greenery. The peace that settled over her, despite voicing her past and her fears was glorious. When she looked at Severus, he saw it in her eyes too. 

Tentatively he opened his arms to her. Making it apparent that he would indeed hold her but that it was her choice if she wanted it or not. Hermione didn't have to think twice, reaching out and allowing him to pull her into his embrace. His smell and warmth pressed against her, and there they stayed for a while until Hermione's wand lit up to signal Emma was awake. Forcing herself to leave his arms, she went and fetched her daughter. Kissing the top of the little girls head and cuddling her close when they were on the sofa. Emma played with her teddy as she sat content in her mother's arms. 

"Does he know about her?" Severus gestured to Emma, who was oblivious to the adults, babbling a bit to her teddy, around the dummy in her mouth. 

Hermione shook her head. "No, the record has no father listed. Sometimes I feel like a terrible person for that, denying him his child." 

"Hermione, that is absurd. If you think he would have been any different to Emma than he was-"

"I know that of course, I do, but I still fall into some of those thoughts occasionally." 

"I understand." Leaning over, he kissed her forehead. Emma had accepted the fact that mummy and Sevus kissed and hugged without any question. It was as normal to her as anything else. 

Hermione let out a breath and released Emma to play as she had begun to squirm a bit. Eliot plopped down on his back, and Emma patted his belly. Giggling when the dog panted, tongue hanging out. 

"The letter from Harry said there had been a man from Australia asking about me and seemed worried, a Declan Trew."

Something tightened in Severus's chest. She had never spoken his full name, and yet there it was hanging above them. It made him want to be sick all over the carpet, hearing what she had gone through at the hands of that man. 

"I know," she fought tears, "I know it is stupid of me not to have hurt him. I am a witch for goodness sake, but I… well I just- couldn't," she finished lamely. 

"It's not, stupid, and none of it is or ever will be your fault, Hermione. He was a bully, someone who wanted to prey on a weaker person, of course I mean physically. They get off on it, all of them and" Severus looked to Emma where she played obliviously. "I wish I could have kept you from it all." 

Hermione studied him for a moment. Lost in thought and looking at her daughter adoration evident in his eyes. "You know about this…" 

Severus nodded once and turned to gaze at her. "I do. My father was not a nice man. Perhaps that is a disservice to my mother to even put it so lightly. He was the worst of human beings. He hated her and her magic and resented me; came to hate me later when I too had magic of my own." 

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm the emotions that welled up. "He stripped my mother of all she was and the deeper it got, the more she was convinced that what he said was true. She would let him do these things. She was a witch and could stop him so easily, yet she didn't." 

Brown eyes shining with tears Severus had to look away from her to continue. 

"For a long time, I resented her. I thought that she had let him do this, to her and to me. What I didn't understand was the mental manipulation breaking a person takes, how intense and whole it consumes you." 

The sombre anecdote was broken by Emma running up to Severus and patting his knee to show him the little plastic puppy that looked like Eliot, who had gone to curl up on the hearth rug. Severus's face changed entirely from agony, it lit up, and he whispered with the little girl about what she had shown him. When Emma ran off to torment the snoozing Eliot, Hermione's eyes had tears tracking down them. 

"As I said, being a child as a result of a similar situation… you did the very best thing for your daughter that you could have. I cannot believe how strong you are," his eyes were fierce, the black orbs absolutely piercing hers. "Never think light of what you have overcome." He reached out and took her hand in his.

Hermione accepted his touch and shut her eyes, clinging to it. Reliving those frightful times had been something umcomfortble, but his steady, secure position next to her on the sofa was reassuring and comfortable. Yet, that wasn't why she loved him…  _ yes, it was love _ , though she didn't want to admit a thing so soon for fear that he would leave, that it was all too much that… there were endless reasons, but she loved him. Not because of her past, Severus was not some kind of rebound to pull her up and dust her off. He made her feel whole, like a real human with independent thought and will. 

"I can live alone, if self-respect and circumstances require me so to do. I need not sell my soul to buy bliss. I have an inward treasure born with me, which can keep me alive if all extraneous delights should be withheld, or offered only at a price I cannot afford to give." 

He quoted the words, and they hit her hard in the chest with their meaning and feeling, not only that but his effort to understand her. Not by merely listening but reading something she loved. It was the most perfect gesture of the assurance of his regard and feelings toward her. Leaning forward, Hermione pressed her lips to his, in one soft swipe then pulled back. She was hungry for more, but there were other things to discuss. "Can I ask what happened to your mother?" 

Severus's face changed to something sterner, not at her, but just a mechanism to protect himself from feelings that inevitably surfaced over this topic. 

Hermione was ready to apologise and say she was sorry for asking, but Severus touched her cheek, brushing a fingertip over her cheekbone and down to her bottom lip. "I came home minimally after my fourth year during the summer holiday. Mostly I stayed at Hogwarts or with the Malfoys. After my sixth year, I went to visit, and my father wasn't there, he was off drinking down at the pub. My mum and I had dinner, conversed about whatever we fancied, and she went to bed. It was one of the more peaceful moments I've had with her." Severus swallowed. As if knowing something difficult was coming for his owner, Eliot got up and trotted over, rubbing against Severus's leg. He reached a hand down and scratched the dog behind his ears. "A couple days later I was called by a Ministry official who dealt with muggle situation like mine. My father had… gone too far. They found her in the home when my father shot himself, and it alerted the neighbours." 

Hermione made a small gasp and tears poured from her eyes. Somehow she knew by the tired, crestfallen look on his face that they needed to let his story rest for awhile. "I am sorry," she said simply. 

Snape nodded. 

Emma toddled over and pressed at her mummy's leg, cocking her head to the side. "Mummy sad?" 

"Oh, baby, I am alright." Picking her up, Hermione hugged the girl to her chest and rocked a bit, kissing the top of her head and looking at Severus. He was watching them with a look of joy and wonder that spoke of his depth of feeling. Emma squirmed and turned in her arms. Reaching out she patted Severus's leg, not wanting him to feel left out it seemed and gave him a lopsided smile. 

"Food?" asked Hermione.

Emma clapped her chubby hands together, and they all headed to the kitchen. Severus and Hermione sharing a look between each other as they did. 

…

"Oh god, Severus!" Hermione called into the dark room. Her head pressed back against the pillow as Severus thrust into her from above. 

Her knees were pulled up next to his sides, and he was thrusting shallow, bumping against her g-spot. Making searing pleasure pulse through her with every jerk of his hips. Hermione gripped his shoulders, lifting her head to nip at the place where his neck met his shoulder. Trailing her lips up to his ear, biting the lobe. "Harder Severus please." 

To this, he grunted in appreciation, as she wrapped her legs around his waist Severus plunged forward to the hilt, groaning as his cock hit the back of her. Hermione squeezed his arse, pulling him closer to her. Her moans were getting more and more erratic. "Ohhhh, yes, yes, yes! Severussss... that feels... uhhhhh." 

"Hermione… god… come for me, I am going-" Reaching down he rubbed her clit with expert fingers. 

At nearly the same time, Severus moaned thrusting deeply, and Hermione cried out, holding her body up against him as he rutted against her. Gripping his arse, she held him to her, not wanting him to leave her body just yet. 

It took a moment before either of them were able to extract themselves from each other. When they did, finally falling to their sides and catching their breath. Turning to look at each other for a while before Hermione finally spoke. 

"I don't expect you to help, should he come looking. I hope you know that." 

To that, Severus stilled a bit, "you think I wouldn't want to?" There was an edge that did not usually exist in his voice. 

"That isn't what I meant," she closed her eyes, "I just… feel terrible. It isn't your fight." 

Severus understood. Brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, "the thing is… I hope you don't think me untoward, but I consider you my family. I will never let anyone hurt either of you. Do you trust me, about that?" 

Hermione nodded, "of course, I do." 

"Then allow me to help you in any way you need. I will care for and protect Emma… love her as if she were my own. If that is what you want." There was a sincerity in his eyes that could not be mistaken. 

It made Hermione's breath hitch, and her heart began to race.  _ Was that what she wanted? _ That was a step. Nothing about their situation had been traditional and sure, soon Emma would not even remember her life without Severus, but it was a lot. Yet, Hermione's heart recognised that it was indeed, not only what she wanted but also the right thing. It felt right, they fit together. 

Tears filled Hermione's eyes "is that what you want?" her voice shook with the feelings that threatened to overcome her. 

"More than anything," Severus said against her lips, as he moved to cup her face and hold her to him. Murmuring again, "more than anything." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXOXOXOXOXO!

It took a week, but after the initial shock of hearing that Declan was looking and them not hearing anything else, Hermione calmed and went back to working as usual. Emma played, and they all ate together, spent time together as usual. It had begun to be an ingrained part of life for all of them, and Emma was comfortable in her home. 

Hermione wrote back to Harry, and they agreed to meet soon so they could have an actual chat about life, and she could at least explain something. Hermione got the sense that he was wary, but that could be fixed. She did not plan on telling him the too many details, but she did want to set things to rights. She would have to take Emma. There was no way to get a babysitter before the next day. After she responded, Hermione made her way to the sitting room where Emma and Severus were putting together a toddler puzzle made of large wooden chunks. Severus was sat on the floor and leant down to whisper something to her. Emma looked up and grinned at him, with evident enthusiasm. Eliot laid next to Severus, and the man patted him or stroked his fur absently as he continued the task with Emma. It was a sight that made Hermione's heart felt damn near close to bursting. 

Severus, always well attuned to his surroundings knew she was there and turned to give her a small smirk. "Owl Potter?" 

"Mum mum mummy," chanted Emma as she bounced a bit, placing a piece very precisely where it was meant to go. 

Hermione nodded and went to plop down on the sofa, she was exhausted. "Yes, we are meeting for lunch tomorrow. I got him to agree to a muggle place so that I could bring Emma without too much fuss." 

"I could watch her," Severus placed his own piece when Emma tugged on his shirt sleeve. 

"I appreciate the offer, but it is alright. I might as well tell him, he's going to find out at some point." 

With that, the puzzle was finished, and Emma clapped, looking to her mother. "Good job, baby." 

Emma gave a sly smile and pointed to the remote on the coffee table nearby. Severus chuckled aloud. 

This had Hermione smirking, "well since you did such a lovely job... will you bring it to mummy?" 

Emma nodded, curls bobbing, bringing her mother the remote. Then running back to where Severus reclined on the floor against a chair. She grabbed her blankie and sat herself down in his lap. Laying the side of her face against his chest so she could still watch, and sticking two fingers in her mouth. Severus pressed an absent-minded kiss to her hair as the show played. It was a small family with what seemed to the adults an obnoxious little toddler. Hermione wondered if perhaps she should cut that show loose soon before Emma started to catch on to the little boy's atrocious behaviour. The white noise of the show had Hermione lulled to a nap, she was so tired. 

A while later, she felt herself being lifted up. Stirring Hermione found herself in Severus's arms. It was warm, and she burrowed further against him before realising that Emma had not been put to bed. 

"Emma" Hermione mumbled. 

"Shh, already laid her down," Severus said against her hair, bussing it. 

Placing her in her bed, Severus changed her clothes magically to the over-large t-shirt and jogging bottoms she wore. They were hilarious and simply drowned her frame, yet she was still so lovely to him. Rolling over after that thought for Emma seemed to have been placated, Hermione fell fast asleep yet again. 

Severus chuckled and climbed in next to her. He debated if he was assuming too much, but he also didn't want her to wake up alone and worry. 

…

When Emma began to cry the next morning, Hermione popped up starling Severus who was laid next to her. She gave him a sheepish smile and a peck on the cheek before hauling herself out of bed and gathering Emma blanket and all. Then padded back along the hall, and Severus noticed her hoping a bit from foot to foot there with Emma in her arms. Biting her lip and looking unsure. 

He raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, usually on Saturday I let her crawl back in there with me. You're gone usually to tea with Minerva." Hermione's lip was taking a beating as it were, between her teeth like that. 

Severus pushed down the desire he felt at the look of her rumpled and biting her lip. "It doesn't bother me-" then he paled, for the man rarely misspoke, he corrected rather quickly. "Right, so sorry," pinching the bridge of his nose at his idiocy. She was trying to be kind about kicking him out of  _ her _ room. "I didn't mean to presume or or- I'll just-" he began searching for his shirt. 

Hermione rushed over, pushing him back to the bed, "no, Severus, gah why can't I be articulate. I want you to stay, I just didn't know if you would feel comfortable." 

His face twisted from intense worry to complete and utter relief at her words. "You're sure?" 

"Of course I am sure," adjusting Emma on her hip, she walked closer to where Severus still seemed like he was unsure of his welcome. "I am serious Severus. I just didn't want you to feel that I was making you do something that you weren't ready for in your own home." 

The little girl looked sleepy, sucking on her dummy. Making a small noise of discontent against her mother as if trying to keep Hermione from continuing to talk. Instead, it seemed Emma would like to be in the soft bed. 

Severus being there didn't seem to phase her at all. She just climbed into space in the middle of the bed and curled up between the two adults who laid rather stiffly on their backs. 

After a moment, Severus started to chuckle. The sound resonated from deep in his chest. Booming out and getting a bit louder whilst still not disturbing the soft and quiet essence of the morning. Hermione joined in as well, as did Emma, albeit a bit sleepily. Turning to snuggle up next to Severus. He moved his arm so she could be at his side and linked hands with Hermione. 

"So this is where the two of you are on Saturday mornings," he smirked at her. 

"Oh, don't you start with me. I know that you have a lie-in on Sundays." She laughed and pushed his chest lightly with their joined hands. 

Severus caught them and lifted them to his lips. 

The three of them were quiet for a while until Emma began to get hungry. Hermione offered to get some cartoons on if Severus would make a bit of brekkie. When Severus returned to the room, there was a show playing. A little kid was babbling to her parents on the screen. The small child shows were something he would not get used to in a hurry. He had put together something that wouldn't have made an enormous mess, and Hermione was grateful. Severus set the tray down on the bed and helped get it situated with a balance and sticking charm, as the characters on the screen continued to talk. Just as he was about to climb into bed, Emma laughed, smiling at Hermione; pretending to imitate the child on the screen. 

"Mummy," she mumbled, touching her mother's arm. Then she turned as Severus was climbing into bed and cocked her head at him looking back at the screen. "Sevus- dadda."

Hermione caught her breath, and her eyes locked with Severus's dark ones. His were wide, and he was frozen halfway into the bed. Severus had been acting just like the daddy's in Emma's shows did. It was only natural that she would begin to think that, that it would spark something in her mind. 

Hermione felt her chest tightening. What if it was too much? They could not help what little kids decided and learned, but this was a step she didn't want Severus to take unless he wanted to. Emma had gone back to her toast, picking it up daintily and eating without thought that she had thrown both of them for a loop. 

"Severus I don't want you to be okay just becau-" 

"It's not." His eyes dropped from hers to the little girl oblivious to anything but the toast and her cartoons. "I… know she prefers strawberry jam on her toast, and the way bananas have to be cut for her to eat them. That when shes sleepy, she scrunches her nose... She was sick, and I held her, I-I love her." 

Hermione inhaled sharply. "This is not a request, you have every right- nothing will change." She frowned. They were trying to place words on something that needed to be left unsaid, needed to happen out of trust and love. That realisation seemed to happen for both of them then, and Severus nodded. It was done they knew, just knew. 

That sorted Severus stared at the little girl. Climbing all the way into the bed, he pressed a kiss to her dark curls. Eyes looking at Hermione, hers were glistening with tears. In her mind, this was a moment she never thought she could have. It wasn't that Hermione had never considered being in a relationship again, that was absurd, it was more that it would be a long time or they wouldn't except Emma as anything more than a stepchild. Love her, maybe, yes. Hermione didn't think she could be with anyone that just tolerated her child, but that didn't mean they would want to be her father. Severus had shown that he did in his actions, but this visible marker of that was something else. It bloomed like a flower in her heart and Hermione wanted to weep with happiness. Hermione loved him, and what was more, she trusted him. Despite their pasts both together and separately there is mutual admiration and trust. The kind of which isn't easily found. So damn all the social decency. Damn the ideal and ways of the world, they weren't conventional, and that was just fine. Perfect in fact, no one was going to push Hermione Granger around again, she had a lot of self-work to do, but with this no, this wasn't one of those things. This was already imperfect perfection. 

Emma still hadn't thought a thing about what had gone on, she sipped at her juice in her sippy and climbed onto Severus's lap where he reclined against the headboard. Laying her head back against his chest, absorbed in her show. This was her daddy, in her little mind, there was nothing that made more sense. The spot on her birth certificate was empty, Hermione had left Declan early in her pregnancy. She would never presume Severus would want to put his name there, that was a huge step, but that wasn't what mattered. It was about what they all felt, and that much was very obvious indeed. 

"What are you thinking about?" Severus finally asked as he brushed a curl from Emma's face. Finally looking up at Hermione. 

Scooting over, so they were shoulder to shoulder, giving him a watery smile. "I haven't been this happy in a very long time." 

His midnight eyes lit up with something so hopeful and -dare she use the word to describe Snape- joyful, it stole her breath away. Leaning in, she kissed him. A solid press of lips against lips, nothing seeking, merely a gesture of contact and love. 

"Thank-" she didn't get the full word out, he kissed her swiftly again. 

Severus pulled back and stared at her, "thank you, Hermione. I will be indebted until the end of my days to you for this moment, and many more, I am sure." Gazing into her eyes he made her feel as though the world was nothing, but they were everything. Then he kissed her again. Holding his lips to hers until Emma squealed, hopping up and patting the adults faces and giggling. The two adults hugged her between them.

…

"You're sure you don't want me just to watch her?" Severus was still in his jogging bottoms but had pulled on a soft black jumper. He was leant against the kitchen counter, one hand bracing himself and the other intermittently bringing a cup of coffee to his lips. 

Hermione took a deep breath, then let it out. "I want to leave her with you, but I also want to stop hiding. It scares me, but I-we-" she motioned to the inhabitants of the room, "can't live like this." 

"What will you tell Potter?" Severus asked, his deep voice was level and understanding. 

"The truth I suppose, from there we will figure it out." 

Severus nodded, his eyes were distant a clear sign he was thinking somewhat hard. He watched as Hermione cleaned up Emma and began buttoning her bright cherry red rain parka. There was a heaviness in the air at the topic, and Severus made an effort to lighten it. "Trying to make a Gryffindor out of her already?" Pushing off the wall, he walked with them to the door. 

Hermione smirked, "it is just a colour. If it inspires something well then… all the better." Then Hermione looked at her daughter. "But I guess we will know. I want her to be whatever fits her, whatever she wants to be." 

"As do I," Severus didn't smile, showing this sincerity of his statement in his eyes. 

Leaning in, he allowed Emma to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek, then he kissed Hermione. "Send a Patronus if you need anything, I'll be here all day."

…

Apparating to a street near the lunch spot wasn't hard. Emma had gotten used to being apparated and knew to stay very still. Hermione, on the other hand, came away from the apparation nauseous, it took considerable effort to keep from being sick. 

"Mummy?" asked Emma cocking her head. The little girl was so attuned to her mother's emotions and body language; she knew something was wrong. 

"I'm fine baby." Adjusting the little girl on her hip, Hermione took a breath and went to meet Harry. 

It was a rather small restaurant, and Hermione knew that it would be difficult for anyone they knew to for some reason see them there. That was at least comforting. It was easy to spot Harry when they walked in he was sat near a window one hand wrapped around a pint and the other fingers rubbing his eye beneath his glasses. He looked the same, mostly. Like the Harry, she knew and loved and it was something wonderful to see that he was there and she no longer had to think that he didn't want to be her friend anymore. There was the worry that he would reject her, but if she knew anything about Harry Potter that wouldn't happen. So she walked up and sat down with Emma in her lap. 

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said with a small smile. 

As soon as she spoke, his face broke into the most enormous grin, and he practically jumped around the table to hug her proper. Emma made a little noise of distress, and when Harry pulled back, pushing his glasses up his nose, she looked at him with wary in her eyes. 

"Hi there," said Harry putting out his hand to shake with the little girl. 

Hermione whispered in her daughter's ear and helped her shake his hand. "Say, my name is Emma." 

"Name is Em." Hermione rolled her eyes lovingly smoothing her daughter's hair. 

"How old are you?" asked Harry, he had always been good with little kids.

For a moment, Hermione went tense. That was too much information, but then she relaxed and helped Emma form a 1 with her finger. "She's just about 2, but not quite." 

Taking his seat back, Harry nodded, "she is lovely." 

"Thank you, Em can you say thank you to Harry?"

"Tank you-" her little brow furrowed. 

Harry took pity on the little girl and grinned, "no problem at all." 

Just then, the waitress came by, and they all ordered. While waiting, there was talk about the weather or other small talks. It was pleasant, and Hermione's nerves abated a bit. Then when the food had come, and Hermione got Emma situated in a toddler seat, Harry finally started. 

"You don't need to tell me anything Mione, but if you want to I just want you to know that I will listen and I will not judge a thing. I have my guesses, but I have been trying to keep my mind open before talking to you." 

This kind and straightforward statement had Hermione spilling everything, between bites of her burger and chips she told her best friend all of what had happened to her in their time apart. The letters, Declan, feeling alone and Emma. Other than Severus, even Minerva had not gotten such a detailed version, and it felt amazing to get it off her chest. Hermione felt lighter for having opened up to her best friend and a man she knew to be one of the best in the whole world. It was relieving, the exact definition of the word. Throughout all of it, Harry listened and made a comment here or there, but he just sat and took it all in. Emma was somewhat oblivious, very happy to sit and eat her chips. 

In the end, Harry sat back and finished off his second pint, pursing his lips and scratching his head, a gesture so familiar to her. Hermione had missed it, had missed him. "I wish there was something I could have done." 

"There was no way for you to know," Hermione said softly, cuddling Emma closer, she had fallen asleep against Hermione's chest, as it was well past nap time. 

"Still." Harry shook his head, "you are incredible Mione, I have always known it, but I have also often taken it for granted. I guess there is no use trying to fix the past, there is just the future." 

Hermione smirked, "well said Mr Chosen One." 

Harry grimaced good-naturedly. "I am assuming you want those of us who got letters to chuck them and block he post owl, yeah?" 

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble-"

"Not even close. I'd like to do more, but because of the time it's been, well the Ministry has regulations, and the Auror department in Australia is shite." 

Hermione smiled, "honestly, Harry, I am doing well, and it… he will get bored, I know him, I really think soon it won't even matter." In her heart, she wasn't totally sure if that was true, but involving Harry would make for publicity, and it would be easier for Declan to find them. 

The three of them got up, and as they walked out into the cold, wet London day, Emma woke, making a little whimper and looking around. She saw Harry then looked to her mummy. "Dadda? Wan Dadda…" A fat tear rolled down her cheek, and Hermione kissed her head, holding her against her chest. 

"We are going to dadda soon, sweet pea. Just go back to sleep for mummy." So lost in the warmth that hearing her daughter refer to Severus as her daddy Hermione didn't catch Harry's look of confusion at first. "Oh," Hermine bit her lips, "I suppose there is more…" 

They went to a nearby warm coffee shop and sat down, where Hermione got to tell the better parts of her life story that Harry did not know about. 

…

Severus found that despite the idea that there should be some joy in the quiet of his home, he was missing the two witches that often caused the ruckus. Hermione and Emma had been gone most of the day, and in his mind, Severus worried about Emma having missed her nap, but he knew that Hermione was ultimately the best mother he had ever seen and it was easy to believe she had found a solution. Instead of pondering on just how deep he was and how much he wanted them to be there Severus decided to brew some of the shipments he needed to get done. There had been an influx in need for a particular version of sleeping draught, and he knew it would take up his time to brew. 

After he finished about four batches of the tricky solution, he heard the door open and close. Severus's first instinct was to jump to his feet and rush to the door. He stopped himself there was no use in being over eager. Then he thought, who was he kidding and got up, casting a charm to freshen his clothing and hair before heading from his lab. Hermione had just removed Emma's coat, and when Severus stepped into the hall, Emma squirmed to get away from her mother, rushing up to him. 

"Dadda." The word still hit him as it had earlier. A hard thump that almost hurt with its intensity. Honestly, Severus had been slightly worried that she would forget and call him  _ Sevus  _ again. 

"Hello," Severus picked the little girl up and settling her on his hip. 

He caught Hermione smiling at the two of them, and it was apparent that the whole ordeal had gone well. "She took a very long nap, so tonight might be… interesting." 

Severus looked down at an oblivious Emma, wide awake, but looking like an angel. He gave Hermione a rueful look, then stepped to Hermione and kissed her lightly. "I take it things went well then?" 

"For the most part, yes." The three of them moved to the sitting room sofa. Eliot was waiting in his bed to get up and give Emma a greeting, she squealed and squirmed out of Severus's arms, patting the gentle dog on the head. 

Severus raised an eyebrow at Hermione to go on and flicked his wand toward the kitchen to get the tea started. 

"I told Harry everything. It was like once I started, I couldn't stop… I also told him about you," she glanced up, lip between her teeth. 

Severus nodded, his face flat trying not to show how much that had affected him on the inside. 

"It felt wonderful to speak about it. Though I have made him aware that I would prefer no one really knew details. He knows that it is he, you and Minerva that know what really happened. But he wants us to come to his and Ginny's wedding, it's in a couple of weeks."

There had been a time when Severus would surely baulk at something such as that, but this was no longer the man he was. He still liked being alone and didn't much enjoy parties, but he also wanted to make Hermione happy. Not to mention that on occasion, getting out was good for him. Severus was a big boy, he could admit that. 

"So let's go." 

"You would really want to?" Her brow furrowed, "I mean there will be lots of people there." 

Severus gave a rich chuckle and pulled her from her place sitting cross-legged facing him, to next to him. Much better access to wrapping his arms around her, and planting a kiss to her lips, once, twice, three times. "I can be sociable on occasion." 

"I know you can," she gently pushed his chest. They both looked up to see Emma giggling and rolling a ball across the floor that Eliot would go get and bring back to her. "I suppose," Hermione tore her eyes away from the scene. "I guess I am worried about having to tell more people, explain things. Harry and you are different, Minerva was necessary, but others… it's complicated, and it feels raw. I don't like it, plus what if _ he _ catches wind of something." Her voice emphasised he. 

A dark feeling crept into Severus's mind at the mention of her bastard ex. "At that point we inform authorities, but Hermione I don't foresee that happening. That does not mean I am not making myself aware of the situation," he added at her look of worry. "As to the other, why tell anyone?" 

"They will ask Severus, it's only human nature." 

He looked away for a moment, toward the empty fire, he should really light, it was getting a bit cold, then back to Hermione. "I guess, I mean you could move the truth around a bit, to save yourself the trouble of having to give too much. Know one is required to know your life story unless you give it willingly, and believe me, even then there are boundaries." 

It was the first time he had referenced Lily to her and Hermione realised at that moment, she had wanted to hear more. Pushing it away, for now, she sighed, "I agree, but it isn't like I can say I was away studying in Albania for almost two years. I have Emma to explain." 

There was a break of silence before he said, "tell anyone you don't wish to know the truth, that she is mine." He didn't look at her, didn't want to see the reaction to his words, lest she hate the idea. 

"Severus…" 

"That is not a request, it is fully up to you, and I completely understand if that is not what you wish to do. Despite my caring very deeply for her, Emma is your daughter." 

Hermione took in a deep breath, "Severus, I wasn't going to say I didn't want that, on the contrary, I wouldn't bat an eye at telling anyone she was yours." 

Severus looked up at her, his face slightly in awe.

"You are the only father she has known, but that is something I cannot ask of you, that is… it makes me feel vulnerable and… it is a task, one that you didn't even get a choice in." Her eyes were verging on getting teary, Hermione cursed herself inside for being so emotional.  _ Was her period coming up? _ This was awful, all week it had been like this. 

Severus grabbed her hands and pressed her knuckles to his lips, "I did choose it. Perhaps not in the traditional sense, but I would not have been in her life like this, not offered if I didn't have a choice. Believe me, I have spent much of my life without choice. This is something I want to do. I respect your decision in all of this, I will not step into a role that is not mine, but I am willingly doing what you see fit. I want it." 

The last repeated want was what had her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder, "I cannot and don't pretend to understand how you came to show up in my life Severus, but it is one of the best things that has happened to me. To us-" she broke off to look at Emma, then back to him. "Not just because of her, or the job, which we will need to discuss, but because for the first time, ever perhaps, I feel wholly seen by someone… I-I love you." Hermione held her breath, worried that this would be too far, that though her feelings were real, his didn't go quite so deep. 

"Thank Merlin," he muttered and kissed her hand delving into her hair and lips opening her mouth to him. It was short, but it made a fire light in Hermione's belly. They pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, "I love you as well." 

Neither of them had meant to say so, it was early still, but as Hermione had felt Severus too thought it right. Pace was something different for everyone, no one worked or loved or cared at the same speed as someone else. It was individual. Nothing was traditional about the two of them, and that was just right. 

"She looks so much like you," murmured Severus, "truly, she is the spitting image of her mother." Emma gave Eliot a pat and babbled something incoherent to him. 

"I have no idea why her hair is so dark, though," murmured Hermione, "it didn't come from him." She didn't emphasise the word too much, bringing up Declan made her want to be sick. "My mum has really dark hair, it must be like hers." 

Severus gave a soft smile, "indeed?" 

"Yes, I have my da's hair, but Emma has my mothers, even the curls are less intense than mine." Emma's hair was wavy, and there were coils here and there, but nothing like Hermione's riotous mane. 

"She looks very much like she could be yours." Hermione murmured without thought. 

Severus looked into Hermione's eyes, "for all intents and purposes she is." 

They sat back, and Hermione cuddled close to him, feeling a warm peace settle over her chest. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxoxoxo!

There were few times when Hermione genuinely had a difficult time with her daughter. For the most part, Emma was a well-behaved child. She liked to play on her own, and quietly and that had been the way she was since a baby. Especially now that often Eliot kept her more than entertained. A week after meeting with Harry, Hermione thought she might cry out of frustration alone. It had been a long night. Severus was away at a conference for a few days. That left Hermione in charge of maintaining a few brewing projects, as well as her regular duties (there were at least 3 articles that had to be submitted to Potions Weekly) and making sure she, Emma and Eliot stayed living. Hermione hadn't realised how adapted to Severus's helping she'd become. Perhaps that was a bad thing, though she wasn't sure. What Hermione did know was that she missed him terribly. On top of that, she was exhausted, having caught some bloody stomach bug, and it was laying her out. Every time she moved, it felt as if she was wading through water, her head was foggy, and the headache she had was so persistent Hermione had taken a higher dose of headache potion. 

With all of this in mind, it made her upset that she felt the difference of Severus being gone. Almost 2 years she had been doing this on her own; now she was struggling just because a man wasn't there? It irked her. Not for long though, once things settled a bit and Emma was having a nap, Hermione breathed a sigh and took a seat near the fire on the sofa. It was such a comfy sofa… and she could close her eyes for a bit then read Anna Karenina. Just a bit. 

It was a while later that she felt herself being covered by a blanket. 

And even later than that when she woke to find the light outside had dimmed a bit and the fire was just smouldering embers. Hermione leapt up, an ill-advised choice she noted as her head began to pound yet again. Emma couldn't still be napping, and Hermione must have slept through her timer, oh god. Just as she was about to rush up the stairs, Hermione heard music. A light was on in the kitchen. Rounding the corner, Hermione could see Severus and stirring something in a pot, and Emma was sat in her chair telling him something nearly incoherent. 

"Mummy!" Emma grinned when she saw her mother standing at the door. 

Hermione went to her and kissed her head. "I thought you were going to be home tomorrow," Hermione hung back. Worried that Severus would be angry with her, think she was incapable of doing anything. It was obviously he who had undone her alarm and gotten Emma up. 

"It ended early," Severus frowned at her, "you look exhausted." 

Eyebrows drawing together Hermione grumbled something under her breath.

His frown deepened, "apologies, I did not mean that as it was taken, you always look beautiful-" 

Hermione scoffed and started opening cupboards, she really wanted some of Emma's cheerios. 

"-It's true. Ill-advised words on my part is all." Walking up behind her Severus wrapped his arms around her and Hermione finally sighed, relaxing against him. "What's going on?" 

"I don't like that I need you." She winced, "what I mean is, I used to be able to take care of everything, and now I… I missed having you there to help." 

Severus turned her around, "I believe it would be more distressing should you not want my help. That is the point of partners, is it not? At least partially to lighten the load?" He kissed her head and hugged her against his chest. 

"Yes, I just don't enjoy feeling incapable." 

Emma began to beat her chair with a spoon and Hermione broke away from Severus to ask her softly to stop. It was another moment that Severus knew would stick in his mind. Despite everything or anything Hermione was feeling she was calm with her daughter. Giving her a soft but firm instruction when it came to discipline. Hermione was a fantastic mother. 

"Sowy, Mummy." 

"Thank you, baby." Hermione pulled away and poured cereal into a bowl. 

Severus smirked. Cereal tended to be something Hermione went for when on her period, or so he deduced over the past months. That would explain the self-deprecation, mood swings and tiredness. He placed a charm on the chicken soup, cooling it for Emma and put it down in front of her, before taking some for himself.

"Oh, is that crusty bread?" Hermione asked as he took off a piece for himself. 

He nodded and cut her a slice as well. 

Hermione summoned the peanut butter, and he smirked as she spread a glob of it over the bread. Then with distinct pleasure, moaned around a mouthful of it. He couldn't keep in the chuckle at that point.

Hermione gave him a scowl, but then giggled a bit and squeezed his hand. "Is the soup yummy?" she asked Emma. 

Emma nodded her curls bobbing, obviously too interested in the said soup to form a vocal response. 

"Thank you," Hermione told him. "I just need to get used to understanding that not doing everything on my own is a requirement and part of that is trusting that when you say you wish to help, you mean it." 

"And I do." 

They were quiet for a while, besides the odd noise from Emma or the clatter of cutlery. Severus was thinking about how to bring up what he had done. He didn't want it to be an assumption, he would go right on paying Hermione for her work, with no qualms about it, but he knew that she was getting more and more worried about that. 

"Hermione, whilst I was at the convention I also stopped by my solicitor's office…" 

She raised an eyebrow, her mouth occupied with a spoonful of cheerios. 

"Well, I wanted to see if there was a way for you to take over my journal entries entirely. So that they paid you, likewise concerning what you do for the apothecaries. It wouldn't come from me directly." 

Her brow furrowed, "so you would not be my employer." 

"Not technically, the company is owned by me, yes, but you would be the head of the research department. Just as my stores are run by various employees. The company pays them. Therefore, their pay and other is dealt with by Carl, who runs my finances." Severus looked up, "don't misunderstand me, I want you- no I need you doing what you have been doing. I do not want you to feel frustrated that you work for me. I have seen that it has been bothering you, and I wanted to lay out the option. If you wish for nothing to change, I will be more than happy to do that as well. But I want us to be a couple, genuinely, and I would like it if you were to move into my room." Severus looked down at that, "this is all something you can think on, I understand if it is too fast, if… I will understand, and I would never dream of holding that against you, nor would I want to." He sighed and chanced a glance at her wide eyes, "I want you to be comfortable and happy." Another pause left Severus nervous. "You can always think about it." 

"Alright, yes." Hermione murmured, though she did smile at him.

…

"I just realised that Emma's birthday is on Wednesday. I can't believe I forgot it." Hermione had just gotten out of a long bath and into clean pyjamas. Climbing into bed next to Severus and shivering a bit as her cool skin met his nearly piping hot skin. 

"Then it is clear that you didn't forget at all." 

"Hmm," mused Hermione grabbing the copy of Anna K and opening it. She was about halfway done, and it stunned her that despite the book being called Anna Karenina, it was probably more about Levin then it was about Anna. 

A few more pages and Hermione felt as though she were buzzing with sexual tension. He had been gone for days. Hermione knew that he was trying to respect her space as she had had a very off day, but the only thing she wanted at this moment was to be lost in him. Or he in her. Still, that lingering conditioning kept her from initiating it. What if he turned her down?  _ Well, _ a voice said,  _ he wasn't in the mood and that's okay. _ What if he thinks I'm being too presumptuous?  _ Then he isn't what you want. _ Those answers shoved to the forefront of her mind, and she knew they were right. Hermione was not about to get involved with someone who was even slightly controlling of her as a person, but those old habits… they were hard to shake and even harder to be rid of completely. Taking a deep breath, she turned over and slightly, placing the book on the nightstand. Severus's eyes stayed on the pages of his own book, lost to it. Another wave of doubt hit her, but she knew he had just as much right as she to say he wasn't in the mood and if he did it was not a slight on her, but only his feelings at the time. 

His t-shirt had come up, to reveal a bit of his torso, and Hermione gently reached a hand, touching the skin there, very lightly with her fingertips. Then slid her whole hand beneath the fabric. Feeling his skin, sprinkled with hair near his waistline and upper chest. Scars were intermittent, and Hermione thought that she wished to kiss each and every one of them. Her past relationships had been disgusted by her own scars, but Severus hadn't even batted an eye. Not an extra glance or a word that was out of place. She would do him that very same courtesy. Who cares how he got them? They were a part of him. Continuing her path up to his chest, she lingered over each nipple, as she went inching the shirt up a little higher. He had stopped reading, still reclined against the headboard, with his eyes closed. Humming in a low tone, she could feel it under her fingertips as she grazed his skin. 

Hermione pulled his shirt entirely off and began to pepper kisses over his chest. This time administering small licks to each of his nipples, then travelling up to his collarbone. Staying there, before moving to each shoulder, all the while, his eyes were closed, savouring. Down to his ribs, and sides where the scars seemed to be the thickest. Down the trail of hair, kissing along the waistband of his jogging bottoms. She heard his quick intake of breath and smiled against his skin, as her kisses grew more open-mouthed. Sucking here or there. All the while still watching his relaxed face and body with her eyes. She took in the changes to him, as she had changed, so had he. Even in 5 years, there were differences. He was still a lean man, that would always be true, most likely and obvious to the casual glance. Proper food and sleep had defined his upper body a bit, as certainly hefting cauldrons and working in his garden. The frock coat had hidden most of this, but his torso had always been rail thin that was most obvious. Now Severus's stomach was softer and less defined. He liked fire whiskey and a pint on occasion, and sweets, by god the man was a chocolate-alcoholic. All of it accumulated to a softer appearance, but Hermione hadn't a care, she had to say that actually, she fancied it. IT didn't ever feel like she would break him when they were holding each other.

Her reverie was broken by a wanton moan from the man. He opened his eyes, and Hermione's teasing was getting to him. The bulge in his bottoms was pronounced, Hermione looked at him and licked her lips. Palming his covered length and watching as his head lolled back in pleasure, hips flexing up involuntarily against her hand. Her hands began to inch down his bottoms, allowing his erection to spring free. With a small smirk, Hermione dropped her mouth to the tip of his cock, kissing, very lightly. 

"Hermione- you don't need-" his words were sporadic, cut off by pants of pleasure. 

They did make her stop for a moment, and she watched him steel himself as if this joy was going to be taken away from him. Hermione realised for all the changes he was jaded as well as she was. He had just had more time to sort it out. 

"I don't need to Severus, I want to." With that, she parted her lips and took him entirely inside her warm wet mouth. Caressing the velvety skin with her tongue and tasting him. One hand helped to pump the bottom of his length as she lifted up and down on him. Severus made nearly incoherent sounds above, his hand smoothed over her hair and down her back. His hips were jerking slightly at their own accord. Hermione was in awe of the fact that she could reduce him to a puddle of lust like this. He simply gave up the semblance of control and allowed her to take over for a while. As she came up, Severus seemed to remember his strength and turned her over, so he was hovering over her back. 

Hermione gasped, then turned her face over her shoulder to pout. 

Severus leaned over her, pressing his weight against her and his erection to her backside. "I will gladly let you continue another time, but it has been days, and I need  _ you _ ." Severus prepared to turn her over on her back, but Hermione reached up for a pillow and started to push her knickers down off her legs. Then shoved the pillow beneath her hips, as Severus caught on and pulled her sleep shirt off along with his. 

Growling from behind her and running her hands over her arse, propped up for him. His hands travelled down over the smooth surface, kneading. Occasionally dipping lower to run fingers tantalisingly over her dripping centre. Hermione moaned and rolled her hips forward over the pillow to gain a bit of friction. 

"Sev-Severus! Please!" Hermione nearly sobbed into the pillow, "I can't- I need…" Blowing him had been a turn on for her, his pleasure making her wet for him. Needing his cock to fill her. 

Where he had been running the tip of his cock over her Severus leaned down and thrust forward, lips brushing her neck. 

"Yes! Oh, god!" Hermione was nearly incoherent. Seeing Severus almost come apart by her hands and then his teasing had her already at the brink of sensation. At the moment, she was not able to control or really notice her reactions to him. Not as if it mattered, he loved her spread out and wanton below him. 

Fisting a hand in the sheets, Hermione groaned deeply against the mattress, as Severus thrust again, this time harder, then again. He was at the perfect angle to bump that spot inside her with every thrust. Hermione was pushed against the pillow, causing it to rub her clit. She felt him pressing kisses to her damp neck and back, lips ghosting over her softly as his hips snapped forward, pleasuring her with his cock. When one of his hands gripped her hips holding her closer as he continued to pound into her, Hermione released a scream. 

His hands gripped her waist, she felt the tips pressing into her soft flesh. It wasn't demanding but tantalising, wonderful. He was gripping her because she felt good because he wanted her. 

Another deep thrust and she felt her pussy clamp around his girth. Clenching, trying to hold him inside her with all its might. There was a blast of warm heat and then rapid-fire sensations radiating over her sex. Every wave had her clamping around him, dragging him with her as her pussy drug everything he had from him. 

"I... love you!" Severus groaned as he drove into her one last time. 

They lay panting, "was that alright, I..." he trailed off breathing hard. "I feel I wasn't as attentive as I should have been." His hand travelled down her thigh and to the apex. Playing in the sopping wet flesh that made her leap and jump to his touch. 

A searching kiss, and when they broke apart, Hermione still breathless from his words she said, "Severus you always do an incredible job. I could barely think these last few days I wanted you so badly." 

Snape growled, "Merlin, but I felt the same witch." Then he kissed her again. Harder than the last, stroking her mouth with his tongue and sucking her tongue into his own. Enjoying the taste of her. He pressed his hips involuntarily against her thigh and his once again hard member was very obvious between them. This witch would end him, even his spent cock wanted her anytime. 

Hermione reached down and stroked him as they kissed. Allowing herself to swallow the grunts he emitted. Severus's hand found her breast and kneaded it, softly. Toying with the nipple as he ran his thumb over her, Hermione broke away for a moan, tossing her head back. 

"Yesss," his response and the classic look of lust in his eyes was enough to put Hermione's fear to rest on that issue. Tucking his chin down, to rest on her shoulder Severus nipped at her earlobe, rolling her beneath him, unable to help his hips grinding against her as he spoke. "What if I said that I wanted you so badly it was almost painful. That when I feel you around my cock, I cannot think because I am reduced to pure sensation and feeling." 

Hermione groaned long and loud, "yes… oh god Severus, I need you." 

Smirking, he aligned himself with her and bucked forward bracing his forearms on the bed next to her head so he could see her face as he thrust again and again. Watching her eyes roll back into her head. Enjoying the feeling over her hands caressing his back. Moaning and gripping his arse, pulling him further inside her. 

Every movement was drawing them closer to each other. 

…

Sitting at the desk in his potions lab, Severus thought about how differently his life was to almost 8 months before. It was drastically different. He had found out what it had been to be a worried  _ father _ . Yes, just that. A title and sentiment that he never thought would apply to him. 

A long and arduous brewing session was about to commence. Severus had resigned himself to it early that morning. Dragging himself from the warm comforter and Hermione's embrace, still, there was nothing for it. The potion was time-sensitive the first ingredient had to be added before the sun rose, the other as it was rising in the sky. After administering the most sensitive components, the potion just had to be monitored simply. Between stages, Severus took time to write out his notes in a more legible format so that Hermione could then place them in one of her articles. It had been two weeks since Severus had made the necessary arrangements for the transfer of their positions and everything seemed to be going well. Hermione said she enjoyed the research and Severus could see that she indeed did. It was odd working with someone as a partner in both personal and professional respects, thus far rewarding. 

It was later into the morning when Severus was almost finished that Emma somehow slipped passed Hermione and came toddling toward his lab. Severus's back was turned until he heard her little voice call to him. In a manner of the school teacher he had once been, Severus called in his calm demeanour. Quickly erected a ward to keep her from entering the area of brewing that was dangerous to her. He did so without thought of the effect and watched as Emma toddled closer not realising what he had done and ran into the wall of his shield. She stumbled back and fell. Looking at Severus with teary eyes that made his heart pang in agony, she began to sob. Severus cast stasis on the potion but hesitated as he heard Hermione. This was  _ his _ fault. He had caused Emma pain, sadness. 

"Emma!" Hermione's voice was frantic. Rushing to where the little girl was on the cement floor, scooping her up and tucking Emma's head under her chin. "How did you get away from me?" 

Severus stared, not knowing what to do. He simply stepped closer.

"Emma, you need to listen to mummy very carefully, okay?" 

The little girl nodded through her sniffs, wiping her eyes with chubby hands. 

"Dadda works with grown-up things, and some of that might give you an owie. We don't want an owie, do we?" 

Another shake of the head. Emma turned her face to him, her bottom lip still jutted out in a sad pouting manner. 

His heart was ready to break, he had done it. Ruined the trust with the girl, it was bound to happen, but he had thought it would take more time. Then Emma reached out her hands for him, flexing her fingers and gesturing as she did that she wanted to be held. Severus almost sobbed wrapping her in his arms. Emma's chin rested on his shoulder, and she gripped his neck tightly. 

"It was my fault she got hurt, the wards-when she ran-" 

"Shh shh, Severus." Hermione pecked his lips, "you were protecting her from something worse. It always feels miserable when something like this happens, but it was an accident and Emma knows that as well, she's intelligent."

"Yes, she is," Severus closed his eyes and ran a hand over Emma's back soothingly. "Can I put her down for her nap?" he asked, he just didn't want to let go of her yet. 

Hermione nodded with a small smile. "I need to finish a few more pages anywa-" her last word was cut off by a yawn, that turned into a chuckle. "You kept me up too late last night," she murmured. 

Severus made a low growling sound in his throat, "I'll try to be… quicker this evening," a wicked gleam showed in his eyes as he headed for the door. 

"Don't you dare!" 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a BEAST to edit hahaha, but here it is people. A general thanks to everyone who is so kind and sweet, commenting and kudo-ing (?) lol. You really make my day! 
> 
> So, a bit of housekeeping. I am very busy haha. I am a grad student and that is taking up loads of time, and I also have a full-time job, sometimes with lots of overtime. This story is fully completed and thus I am posting often (hopefully multiple times a week, if I can). The only thing is I do not get to comments as quickly as I used to, which makes me sad, just know you are not unimportant, I adore all of you and will respond as quickly as I am able! 
> 
> XOXOXO!!!

The Friday before Harry and Ginny's wedding was Emma's birthday. Hermione had celebrated it the year before with Minerva and Poppy there. This year Severus was in a fit that she had not told him earlier. 

"I did tell you," Hermione chuckled as they lay in bed, Emma still hadn't woke as it was still somewhat earlier and they had ended up on the subject. 

"When? I don't forget things like that? And I wished to spoil her." 

Hermione laughed, "Severus she is so happy-" 

"Yes, but I really did want to make it special," he frowned in thought. "I'll go out and get a few things this morning, that should be alright." He was almost talking to himself, not to her, and Hermione thought it was so adorable she might very well laugh and cry at the same time. Never she had imagined such a doting man. Not just that, but it being Severus Snape as well. 

"If you want to love. Honestly, though, you know she will just be happy to be with the two of us." Severus raised an imposing eyebrow at her, it just made her laugh. "Ah, there he is." 

The eyebrow raised even more, and it stopped him from flinging off the sheets to go right that moment to town. 

"Well you were talking to yourself and forgetting things, I worried you were being body-snatched by an old man." Hermione pinched her lips together to keep from ruining her joke. 

"Body sna?-" Severus's dark eyes went from confusion to wicked delight, as he crawled back toward her, "old man am I?" 

She shrugged, trying to look innocent, "prove me wrong." 

Narrowing his eyes, Severus continued to till his hands were braced on either side of her hips, his face showed teasing anger, but inside he was elated. There had been times where he could see she wished to joke with him, but something still caused her to think he would not allow it. This was a significant step, and he planned to reward her for the great service she was doing  _ herself _ by trying to heal herself. 

In a lightning-quick movement, he had her knickers and bottoms off in a second. Pulling her by the knees and placing them over his shoulders, so her open centre was so close to his waiting mouth, he could smell her arousal. "Old man?" 

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head where it was still on the mattress, her back draped down his chest as he knelt.

No more conversation was needed Severus lowered his mouth to her and beginning to trace his tongue around her folds, dipping inside to taste her arousal then moving away again. Hermione whimpered painfully below him as he teased her to the brink of orgasm in a matter of moments. She almost wanted to laugh at how absurd an idea it was to have her ex-potions professors face buried against the apex of her thighs. For some reason, that thought came up out of nowhere and perhaps turned her on even more. Severus made a noise against her, and she was again lost to sensation. He sucked at her bud and pressed two fingers inside her, bending them to push at the roof of her. Running the pads of his fingers back and forth, whilst flicking her clit with his tongue. The slickness of his lips and the feeling of her own arousal was enough to get Hermione panting and moaning, as her head rolled back and forth on the bed. Feeling his hot mouth and talented tongue as it ran over her until finally waves of ecstasy washed over her whole frame. 

Then did Severus finally lay her against the bed, spelling his clothing off and covering her body with kisses until he reached her lips. It felt heady, naughty even to taste herself on his mouth. It was so coupling, the sharing of that made her feel closer to him and herself all at once. So much so that tears were pricking at her eyes and she tried to hold them back, keeping herself from crying, but it was no use after a moment. 

When he covered her body, slipping his hands beneath her back to hold her up and open to him, easing inside. The tears poured down her cheeks. He moved very slowly, as the tears dripped into her hairline. "Sev- I'm sorry," she sobbed a bit. Holding his neck so tightly that she was sure to be nearly hurting him. "Don- know what's wrong with me." 

"Shh shh," he pressed kisses all over her face still at that tentative pace rocking against her then holding and rocking again. He barely pulled away from her heat before shifting forward, slowly sensual and loving. The overpowering love he felt for her at that moment was something Severus he had to admit had never happened before with anyone. It was nearly transcendent in its amount. He had to grit his teeth in an effort not to send her hurtling to the stars again. There would be time for that. At the moment it was about closeness. 

After a while, her sobs turned into soft little mewls then whimpers. Pressure building, Hermione dug her fingers into his back. "Faster, please, Severus." 

It was all the plea he needed, lifting onto his forearms, he began to snap his hips faster, and harder. Grunting in pleasure as he saw Hermione's face turn to ecstasy so quickly. Eyes shut, lips open in a silent cry. Her hands found purchase at his hips, and she moaned, "yes," as she felt the muscles there working her toward pleasure. Drawing her knees up, her hands shifted behind him, gripping his arse, and again releasing a solid groan of agonised aching satisfaction. 

Severus dropped one hand to her clit and ran tender circles around it. He had learned that Hermione was far more intrigued by that than anything too abrupt on that sensitive spot. Step by step, he was learning the little details, and it thrilled him. With an unintelligible cry, Hermione tilted her hips up, and Severus felt a gush of fluid coat his cock. Her pulsing walls were too much to ride through, and he came instantly. Grunting unintelligible swear words mixed with her name. Unceremoniously he fell against her, and Hermione stroked his back and neck with her fingertips. She never wanted to let him out of the circle of her arms, but alas finally they needed to move. Hermione needed the loo, and Severus's back wasn't taking the position he was in. 

As they shifted, Hermione became acutely aware of the mess she had made. Looking between her legs at the soaked sheets her face became beat red. "Oh god," she let out. That had never happened before. 

Severus turned his face, worried, "what?" Then he followed her eyes and smirked a bit. 

"I...I that was… I've never done that before." She finally finished dumbly, "sorry." 

To that Severus barked a laugh, he was holding his trousers now, standing next to the bed. "That," he pointed at the wet spot then gave her a hungry look, licking his lips, "is the ultimate indication that I am pleasing you. Apologies are not needed concerning that, ever." 

Hermione blushed helplessly, "it's just so... messy." 

Severus tugged on his sleeping bottoms and crawled over to her. Kissing her lips once, then again. "I have a secret for that, you know." 

"Hmm?" she mumbled against another kiss. 

Severus's kisses trailed up to her ear, "I'm a wizard." A wave of his hand and the bed and themselves were in pristine condition. 

Hermione chuckled and yelped when Severus pressed her against the bed, effectively making her bladder pang with a reminder. Hoping up she ran to the loo. One baby and having to pee becomes something of a trial for the most part. It was in the loo that Hermione thought about Emma. Finding out that she was pregnant with Emma had been terrifying, but Hermione had also felt a love for that little girl at that very instant, before even. Now, her baby was about to turn two and Hermione felt happier than she had in a very long time. Her friends were back in her life, she was doing a job that she enjoyed, and her little family was sweet and perfect. If slightly unorthodox. Buried beneath all that joy, there was a flicker of doubt. The worry that all of it was simply a fluke that would be taken from her without warning. 

Shivering a bit Hermione washed up, brushing her teeth and began her morning routine. It was simple, the routine of a mum that didn't have enough time for herself, but she could hear Severus and Emma in the bedroom now talking. Now she was not alone. So in the spirit of that, Hermione decided to take a bath in the morning. She poked her head out to tell Severus this, and her heart filled once over again. The two of them were sat on the bed. Emma in Severus's lap, reading a picture book. Or Severus was holding the book while Emma muttered gibberish commentary on the pictures. Getting her message across to Severus without Emma's notice Hermione slipped back to the bath filling it with hot water and enjoying the scent of the bubble bath she had purchased last time they went to the store in town. It had sharp citrus notes, but they were smoothed out by the sweet scent of cinnamon, cardamom and cloves, pulled together with a smell that reminded her of vanilla icing sugar. Leaning back in the large tub, she groaned audibly, and just as she had settled, the door opened. 

Severus leant on the door frame looking at the scene before him, strode across the floor to place Anna K on the ledge of the bath. 

"Water-resistant charm in place." He tapped the cover once, then he kissed her forehead. 

As she watched him leave, Hermione felt a keen sense of longing. She wanted to drag him back to her, spell his clothes off and pull him into the bath with her. No matter she thought as she sunk lower into the bubbles and steamy bathwater. Spelling the book to hang in the air so she could read. There would be time for such things, and there were sacrifices that came with children. Not that she minded much, her daughter was the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

…

Bathing was relaxing, but it seemed to have made Hermione a bit tired. Entering  _ their _ bedroom, she could see the two had already gone down for food and Emma, no doubt missing her pal Eliot. Hermione yawned and picked up a light, comfortable sports bra, she just could not be bothered with a real one. It sounded like hell at the moment. A tee and a chunky jumper and leggings. The epitome of style, she laughed at her own joke and headed for the stairs. 

Reaching the kitchen, Hermione smelled chocolate and coffee grounds. She breathed it in as she entered, going straight to her daughter. "Happy Birthday Em." 

"Birfday!" squealed Emma closing her arms around Hermione's neck where she had bent down to Emma's chair. 

"How old are you now?" she asked, they had been practising this. 

Emma's brow furrowed, and she thought for a moment before holding up two fingers, "two." She stated with surety. 

Both the adults smiled widely, and Emma decided that this was going to be her new party trick. "Mummy is…" Emma held up five fingers.

Hermione laughed, and Severus chuckled, "not quite baby, mummy is 24," Hermione held up her hands, showing Emma two then four. 

The little girl took note of this studiously and looked to Severus tilting her head. "Dadda is…" her brow furrowed trying very hard to figure this puzzle out. 

"Dadda is 42," Hermione fixed her daughters hands in a four, then two.

Severus was quiet, and Hermione glanced up at him, he seemed to be confused about something. "Are my maths wrong? When was your birthday Hermione?" 

"September 19th."  _ Damn. _

Severus's look turned to one of sadness, "why did you not tell me?" 

"To be honest, I almost forgot. It's been so long since I have celebrated it." Hermione shrugged. Kissing her daughter's head and walking to place her hands around Severus's torso as he flipped chocolate french toast in a pan. 

The truth was that it broke his heart. To hear that Hermione hadn't had her birthday recognised in that long. Severus was not one that often felt his birthdays were significant, but it had eventually come to be a day that he looked at as being an excuse to relax at the very least. Hermione gave so much of herself to Emma, others in general that it wasn't necessarily surprising that meant she neglected herself on occasion. 

"Well, we will have a late celebration then." Turning over his shoulder to lightly kiss her lips. As she stood arms around him and pressed against his back. 

The three of them ate in mostly quiet, or the adults, Emma was recounting all sorts of things to them, half of it made little sense. Then when they were finished Severus got ready for the day and slipped out for town, he was a man on a mission it seemed. Whilst he was out, Hermione and Emma began on the birthday cake. There was some deliberation between chocolate and vanilla, but eventually, the two decided that vanilla with strawberry icing would be perfect. While the cake cooled, the two were in the sitting room putting together a puzzle. Eliot was sleeping in the corner when the floo activated. Hermione's blood ran cold for a split second before she realised that Severus wouldn't let just anyone enter his home so easily. This became very true when Minerva stepped out, holding a long red wrapped package with a gold bow. 

"Nerva," squealed Emma rushing up to the Headmistress and hugging her legs. 

"Happy Birthday Emma," said the older woman with a small smile, patting the child on the back. Then gripped her hand and the two walked to the sofa. 

"We haven't been to tea in so long," Hermione said a bit guiltily. It had been hard it seemed to get away, she and Emma had not seen Minerva for at least a month or so. 

Minerva gave a smirk, "indeed. I have missed the both of you, but I see things are going well." The older woman looked around the home, evidence of Hermione and Emma's existence there was easy to see. A toy box in the corner, a pair of Severus's black boots by the door, next to them a tiny set of bubblegum pink wellies. 

"Oh, Minerva…" Hermione trailed off, feeling her throat tighten without her consent, gods, but she was emotional. "Happy doesn't begin to cover it, truly." 

To that, Minerva gave a small wink, "so I see." Pulling Emma into her lap Minerva gave a solid kiss to the little girl's cheek. "So little lass should we open your birthday present." 

Emma nodded enthusiastically, and with a little help unwrapped her gift. It was a toy broom, a beautiful model. Emma looked at it wide-eyed, the shiny wood catching her attention. 

"I know she's a bit young, but it has various settings, very safe, and you can charm cushioning spells wherever she is. Gryffindor is going to need good players in a few years." 

Hermione laughed, "it's excellent, perhaps it will make her more comfortable with flying than I was, or am. Can you tell Nerva thank you Em?" 

"Tank you!" Her tiny voice made the old woman laugh, and the hug had a blush staining her cheeks. 

As Hermione and Minerva chatted, Emma was giggling at the way the broom vibrated when she touched it. Finally, Hermione said, "should we give it a try? Hmm, baby?" 

That was a solid  _ yes.  _

The three of them made their way outside, where a small layer of snow had coated the world out. Emma laughed and ran through the light snowfall in her red coat and mittens. Hermione felt nervous as she helped Emma onto the broom. Even with Minerva's assurance, she worried her baby would be hurt. She also remembered when Emma was first learning to walk, it had to be done even if falling was an option. Cushioning the ground below, Hermione held lightly to the broom as it lifted barely off the ground. Emma smiled widely happily enjoying the ride, tiny circles above the snow. Very soon, Emma began to be frustrated with Hermione's hand on it as well and reached back to bat it away, almost losing her balance. Emma whimpered. 

"It's alright, mummy is going to stand right here, hold tight- good job." Hermione felt nerves creep up yet again, but Emma listened and held tight. 

Just as she was getting the hang of it, Emma looked up to give a grin to the two women watching and lost balance. Slipping from the broom and landed on her bottom, bouncing just a bit at the cushioning charm. Hermione rushed forward just as she heard Severus's voice from the front door. 

"Gods!" Fear was evident in his deep drawl, and in a second, he was right there next to Hermione looking over an unhurt and laughing Emma. Now bouncing a bit on the charm. 

When she noticed Severus, his face still twisted in concern she scrambled to her feet. Pointing at the broom. "Dadda." 

Severus tried to reign in the fear that had gripped his heart upon seeing the display after returning home. "I see a birthday gift?" Severus shot a sideways look at Minerva, who was looking on the scene with a joyful expression. 

"Training broom, Minerva is starting her Gryffindor recruiting early." Hermione winked at him. 

An eyebrow raise, "Is that so?" Reaching out, he snatched Emma up and swung her slightly in the air making her giggle, then she held his cheeks in both hands and kissed his nose. "We shall see about that Minerva. Perhaps Emma might prefer green when she is a bit older." 

"Geen," said Emma pointing to Severus's scarf, wrapped around his neck. 

"Good," he whispered to her and kissed her cheek, making her giggle, as Severus walked toward Minerva and Mummy. Severus knew that Minerva looked like  _ the cat that got the cream _ , but he ignored it. "How's school?"

"Good." Minerva said, "though as usual, Albus has been pestering me to talk to you." 

"Hmm," Severus added noncommittally. Looking out over the frosted terrain, Severus felt a sense of warmth filled his heart, even with the chill in the air. Piece of the powder were dusting Hermione's curls, and she had taken to looking over at him and Emma. The latter had placed her arms around his neck and was falling asleep her cheek mushed against his shoulder. "Let's go inside before it gets too cold." His murmur was returned by a sigh from the little girl he held. 

"He's like a baby sedative, I swear, even when Emma will not go down for a nap, Severus picks her up, and she passes out." Hermione was saying as they walked back in, Severus chuckled, and Minerva laughed. 

…

Tea warmed up some of their more frozen limbs and Emma had been tucked into bed for her nap. Severus was sat in his chair stroking Eliot's head and sipping his tea, as Hermione and Minerva talked. It wasn't until a bit later in the conversation that Severus perked up to listen. 

"I have been receiving owls from Australia." Minerva paused, "from Mr Trew." 

Hermione's eyes grew wide, and her heart began to pound with fear, she dutifully avoided Severus's gaze. This was not his problem, and she would be damned if she showed fear. "I see." 

"He got a bit… interested when his conversing with Harry Potter seemed to stop suddenly." Minerva reached across and took Hermione's hand, "I think that it is high time we tell Kingsley and see if there isn't anything to be done." 

The fear that somehow, someone would find out that Emma was Declan's and he would have some right over her made Hermione's heart twist aggressively in her chest. "He will get bored Minerva, I know that he will." The older woman looked unconvinced, "I promise if anything more serious takes place, I will ask help from Kinglsey." 

"You aren't just thinking about you, my dear." The words were kind, but they held a sombre edge. One that pierced Hermione's heart a bit with something, though she didn't quite know what. 

"I know that," Hermione replied flatly.

Minerva hesitated then nodded, giving the younger woman a hug.  _ Goodbye  _ and  _ thank you's  _ were said, and things seemed to slip back into a place of normalcy as Minerva left through the floo. Severus didn't say anything when she was gone, and Hermione stood, she didn't want his judgement. It was clear that he would want to agree with Minerva. It was time to retreat for her room before she saw the look of disappointment on his face. 

"I need to lie down," she murmured, heading for the door. Severus reached out and caught her wrist lightly, it forced her to turn and look at him. There was no disappointment in his eyes, only admiration a touch of worry, but mostly caring. 

Lifting her hand to his mouth, Severus pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Let me know if you need anything, I will be down in the lab." Then his hand moved to her waist, pulling her close to his body, kissing her mouth, briefly before pulling away. "You are capable, so very capable." He murmured. 

A stunned Hermione watched his retreat, and as she climbed the stairs to their room, Hermione burst into tears. That man was something else entirely. Something that no one had ever expected or known had the potential to be such an incredibly beautiful human being. Somehow the universe, fate, god, whatever it was had presented her with this man. Those were the thoughts that circled her mind as she laid down. It was mad just how tired she felt. She never took naps, but she had needed one almost every day for the last few weeks. That was about as far as it went though, Hermione was asleep before anything more could be made of that. 

…

Much later it seemed Hermione woke to a bit of ruckus coming from the rooms below. It was half 6, she had been sleeping for almost 3 hours. Leaping from the warm covers, Hermione ran to Emma's room. Her baby was gone, and Hermione tore down the stairs to make sure it had been Severus to get her from bed and not the Bogey Monster. 

It was strange waking up after so long during the day. Sometimes it felt like a different planet. When she saw that Severus and Emma were in the kitchen, he was finishing the frosting on the cake. Emma, eating mac and cheese from a tiny blue bowl, while looking at a picture book he'd levitated. Hermione felt warmth. Then she felt the chilly sense of guilt wash over her. That was her kid, Severus was not a live-in sitter, and recently it had seemed he was doing just that. Hermione felt ill, it was Emma's birthday for Merlin's sake. The thought that she was not doing her ' _ duty _ ' as a partner crept in. She had never done it right with Declan, he had been continuously telling her all the faults he found there. _ How was she going to now?  _ Especially with Severus, and a child that wasn't even his. 

When Hermione made her presence known, Emma was so engrossed in the new picture book, the little girl just smiled and waved at her before going back to it. 

"That looks like someone I know," Hermione murmured to herself, but Severus heard, of course. She began to wring her hands in front of herself. A habit that she should have broken long ago. It was a nervous tick when she thought something was coming, sensing animosity from Declan.

"I decided to let her open that one," Severus didn't look up from his precise wand movements at the cake. "Hopefully, that is alright." Then he was quiet again, applying little white flowers to the pink cake. "I have to say that even with magic, this is harder than it looks. I will be with you momentarily." It was meant in jest, but Hermione felt the formality of it like a knife in her heart. 

Logically Hermione tried to push the paranoia and self-deprecation from her mind, but it just didn't work at the moment. 

When Severus finished, he turned to wave a warding spell over the cake. "For safety purposes," his lips turned up at the corners and reached out to kiss her. "How did you sleep?" His eyebrows were creasing in worry when he saw her own look of nerves. 

"Fine-good," she paused, pinching her bottom lip between her thumb and forefinger, then she shut her eyes. "Severus-" When her eyes opened, she saw something akin to fear in his dark almost black depths. His warm, strong hands were still on her upper arms. "I am sorry I slept for so long. I meant it to be only twenty minutes or so. You are not a babysitting service, I am sorry."

Severus pulled her in against his chest and kissed the top of her curls. "I don't consider myself to be one, nor have I been. You spend much of the day taking care of Emma, and you needed the sleep." 

"I should be spending all day taking care of Emma; she is my responsibility, and of course I love her," Hermione added the last bit, realising how that may have sounded. Never in all this time had she regretted Emma or wished she wasn't with her.  _ Never _ . 

Severus seemed to think, then walking over to the little girl he helped her grab her book as he pulled her into his arms. The sitting room was a better choice for this conversation. As he passed Hermione, he reached out his free hand to her, and together they walked into the living room. Emma was immediately squirming to get down and say hello to Eliot. Next, she proceeded to lay on her belly next to him and have a chat about the new book. Severus and Hermione settling on the sofa, Hermione moved to give him space, but instead, he opened his arms for her. Her choice if she wanted to be held, but it was apparent that it was fine by him. Hermione settled herself sitting across his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, pressing one kiss to his neck. 

"Do you mean it when you allow Emma to call me, dadda?" His deep voice was so close that it rumbled against her, something that Hermione had come to find very comforting. 

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "of course I do," panic that was just under her surface seemed to be clawing to escape. 

Severus nodded, "so I get to be her dad. This has been established, and I wish for very little else in the world. Being a parent is a responsibility," he paused, watching Hermione nod in return. "I took that on when I accepted that little girl making me her father. I was made a parent in a different way than you, and I will always respect that fact, but it doesn't make me a sitter when I get her up from her nap and watch her eat supper, or read her a book, or play with her. That makes me a father." 

If Hermione hadn't yet known that Severus was serious, she would know now. The intensity in his eyes gave that away, and a piece of her heart splintered all the more when she realised that this outburst of hers could have made him think that she didn't wish him to be what he had been trying so hard to achieve. 

"That is not the only thing that I am Hermione," Severus took her hand in his and held it tightly. "I am also your partner, we sleep in the same bed, we kiss each other goodnight and good morning." His voice lowered just a touch, "I see you in the throes of passion. I think of you as my partner, I love you." 

Tears were running down Hermione's cheeks, she did her best to wipe them away with the hand not occupied by his. There were so many things she wanted to say in return, but the words just simply would not come, her throat was too constricted with emotion.

"I don't say this because I think you don't know. I am a man of action, and when I feel strongly about something, it is apparent. I also know how it is to be hurt, not to have the ability to tap into trust as well as you once could. I have been there, and I will be with you every step of the way, should you wish it." His eyes were sincere. 

Hermione was still unable to speak through her tears. Instead, she reached her hands around his neck and held him tight to her. Breathing in what had become the familiar scent of his clothing and skin. When she did pull back, Hermione looked to Emma across the floor, the little girl hadn't noticed her mother crying, and that was good she had a big heart and was always worried about everyone. 

"I hate that this is in my mind," she didn't have to explain  _ what _ Severus knew. "I want it to go away so that I never feel like this ever again. It isn't fair, and it isn't fair to Emma or you." Now it was anger that bubbled up in her chest, but for herself. 

"Listen, never once have you been anything but an incredible mother to Emma, in fact, you often neglect yourself for her and for me. Can I offer some advice? You have no obligation to go through with it." His eyes searched hers. 

Hermione nodded. 

"I was able to work through some of my feelings from the war and before even, from my past. I credit much of that to going to a muggle therapist. I know that it seems scary, or uncomfortable, but it was something invaluable to me even a sceptic as I am." That made her smile, "I think it may be a good thing." 

This had been something Minerva brought up, and Hermione had passed it off, but now, hearing it from him, she thought on it. "Can I think about it?" 

He raised an eyebrow as if to say ' _ of course you silly woman _ '. "How about we have a birthday party?" 

Cake with pink icing ended up being, much to Severus's chagrin, just as delicious. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO!

It was early morning that Severus woke, sweat pouring off of him, thrashing about in his sleep. Hermione had been hovering over him, a look of immense worry on her face. It was rare that he had such intense nightmares anymore, but they still happened from time to time, he should have warned her. 

"Severus-" Hermione was gently rubbing his arms, smoothing her small hands over his biceps. Then she crawled from her hovering place to on top of him, letting most of her weight press on his chest as if she were hugging him. 

It felt nice, feeling her weight pressing on him and he nuzzled into her hair, breathing in the smell that always clung to her curls. This was a new and very welcome experience. Usually, he woke from these dreams alone with anxiety pressing down on his chest. Now he was simply holding a lovely woman who was peppering kisses to his face and neck, humming softly and comfortingly. Severus hugged her tighter to him. There were so many people that he couldn't save. Moments clear as day still, tucked in the back of his mind that he could not be rid of. Severus had come far, but Dumbledore's uttered words, ' _ Severus, Please _ .' Despite how much of a farce those words were, they ached in his soul. Charity Burbage, looking at him for help, as if he were the only one in the world that could have assisted her, and really he was. As strong as Severus thought himself to be, in this moment, at 5 am after a dream, he just couldn't get a grip on what was real except the woman in his arms. She was there holding him. Giving him more than he had ever had and more. 

"Hermione," his voice was rough with sleep and tears that were trapped in the back of his throat. "Hermione." It was said like a mantra. Chanting to keep himself grounded. Hermione only held onto him tighter, knowing full well how dreams can bring back unwanted things to a stark realisation. 

"Do you need me?" Hermione asked after a moment of holding him tightly, she pulled back just enough to see his brow furrowed in confusion. 

Severus was prepared to say, ' _ of course' _ , when Hermione sat up a bit, gently brushing his half-hard cock with her bottom. 

"Severus, do you need me?" Her eyebrows both raised and at that moment Severus felt a new kind of love as well. This wasn't sex just for the sake of pleasure and release when needed, no. It was love, a balm for his aches. It was the purest form of emotional expression between them, and he knew that yes, he needed her very very much, in all ways. 

He nodded, hugging her close and threading his fingers in her hair, holding the back of her head as his mouth sought hers. Moulding their mouths and suckling at tongue and lips. Hermione moaned into the kiss, Severus waved a hand, and they were both naked. He hissed as her hot skin also touched his. He continued to plunder her mouth, stroking her from the inside as he turned them over. One hand reached down to see if she was ready and Hermione mewled softly in response as Severus marvelled at how eager she already was for him. 

"Please," she whispered into the dark room. The sun was barely beginning to rise, and it felt intimate between the two of them in the dim light. Very little of each other could be seen, but with their bodies pressed together, the feeling was there. The noise of their movements. 

Severus leaned down and swiped a kiss across her lips before gently easing himself inside her. Hearing the small hitch of her breath, then the sigh of contentment was something he would never get used to. The warmth of her body enveloping his, taking him in, protecting him. It felt familiar in the most acute of ways, and it was just what he needed to forget the past, his regrets and guilt. It forced him to be in the moment as he pressed forward against her, in deep, slow thrusts. Hermione's arms wrapped around his back and ran little patterns over his skin as she softly mewled below him. 

"Yes-uh, that's so good- right there Severus-" her little voice urging him on had Severus panting above her. Not speeding up, just twisting his hips in a way that would bring them both the release they needed. 

Gripping his back, Hermione pulled him down against her, burying her face in his neck and planting kisses there. Severus could feel how close she was and gently reached a hand to palm her breast. She made a little cry, and he felt her tight walls pulsing around him. Allowing himself to be taken over the edge with her, he let go of his control and felt his balls tighten and release; sending warm waves of pleasure to wash over him as he lay against Hermione. 

They held each other for a long while after that, not talking, Severus moved to place her body over his and gently stroked her back as they calmed. 

Hermione had almost fallen back asleep when she felt her stomach turn a bit. Just a quick shot of nausea that had her moving to their loo. Severus glanced up in surprise and went to get up, but didn't hear anything more, so he paused. 

Hermione returned looking a bit green, but not wholly ill. "I thought I was going to be sick, that was strange," she crawled back into bed and snuggled up close to Severus's side, holding his hand in hers. 

"You're sure you are alright?" He asked in a worried voice.

Hermione nodded, "yes, that was odd. Maybe dizziness or something." Inside Hermione started to think about how she had been feeling ill, it did seem familiar. Brushing it out of her mind Hermione and Severus settled in, to sleep a bit longer before Emma woke. 

…

"I believe we are ready," Hermione called from the doorway. Severus was getting Eliot set up for the afternoon and evening alone, while Hermione got Emma sorted in a coat and warming charm. Em in a sparkling silver dress with a tulle skirt and lilac shoes. Hermione also purchased a dress for the wedding. It was a light purple dress that matched Emma's shoes. It had long sleeves hitting just above the knees and clinging to her hips in a flattering way. Emma's hair had been wrangled up into a little top knot on her head, and Hermione had to admit that her daughter was the most beautiful thing ever to be seen. 

When Severus came around the corner, he stopped in his tracks. Looking at his partner and also his daughter (the concept of that alone was still much to take in). They looked like a vision Hermione's hair was falling down over her shoulders in waves, pinned on one side with a small silver clip. The neckline of her dress cut into a v that was tasteful, but a bit revealing and he was proud of her embracing herself. That was something that she still struggled with. 

Severus couldn't help but feel incredibly humbled to be going to an outing with them as his dates. "You both look lovely," he said, stepping up to Hermione and kissing her lips. Emma reached out for him from Hermione's arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck as he held her. "Are we ready?" Asked Severus.

Hermione nodded, taking in Severus holding the little girl, he wore a muggle black suit and black shirt and black silk tie. Emma's dark hair almost matched his, and Hermione felt her heart fill with emotion at the vision before her. They really did look like any father and daughter. To that, Hermione's mind spoke, ' _ they are _ '. Together the three of them apparated to the Burrow where a large tent was set up, very much like Bill and Fleurs wedding years ago. 

The apparation had Hermione feeling sick again, Severus put out his arm not holding Emma for her to lean on and soon she was alright. Hermione's throat felt sticky as her mind wandered to the nagging in the back of her mind. Molly was at the entrance to the tent, directing where gifts should be sat, but when she saw the family approaching, she stopped everything. 

"Bless Merlin," rushing forward, she wrapped Hermione in a tight hug. Hermione knew that Harry hadn't divulged any details other than basics and life having been trying for the last few years. "My darling girl," Molly whispered into Hermione's hair, pulling back again to look at her thoroughly. "You look lovely, and well." 

"I am," murmured Hermione with a soft smile. "This is Emma." Hermione addressed the little girl still being held by Severus, "Emma, baby, can you say hello to Mrs Weasley?" 

Emma looked slightly confused as she took in the older woman. 

"Oh none of that," said Molly, "Bill and Fleur's boys call me Nana, I would love it if she would too. You will always be like a daughter to us, Hermione." Added Molly at the end. 

Hermione smiled and almost began to cry at the loving woman's simple acceptance of her. "Emma, can you say hello to Nana? She knows Mummy and Dadda and Nerva." 

Emma still seemed wary, looking to Severus. 

"Nana Molly is not going to bite," Severus said in a jokingly gruff way into his daughter's ear. It made Emma giggle and tilt her head in a smile at Molly. 

Molly grinned back, "it's very nice to meet you, Emma, you have such a pretty dress." Emma smiled and hid her face in Severus's shoulder. 

Hermione shrugged, and Severus patted the girls back, reaching his other hand out to shake with Molly. "I trust you are well, Molly." 

She nodded, clasping her other hand over his. "I am Severus, it seems so are you." 

With that over and done with Hermione felt better about proceeding into the magically enhanced tent. It was beautiful, the theme obviously a  _ winter wonderland _ and Molly had gone all out. Magical icicles had been strung about the room, and soft snow fell and disappeared before it hit the ground. It was beautiful. Emma seemed entranced by the whole business as well as nervous. Really, unless they were out in town, she had never been in this close of proximity to people ever. As it was the Chosen One's wedding, there were many people. When people came up to say hello, Emma would give them, for the most part, a shy smile then hide against Severus. This seemed to be amusing to almost anyone they knew, as the dour man took it in stride without a care in the world that he had a sparkly two-year-old in his arms. All of their acquaintances were kind as well. No one asked untoward questions, and everyone was lovely. There was a strange look shot from here or there, but it was less bother to Hermione than she had realised. Anyone that mattered seemed to be happy for them. Eventually, Harry, being towed by Ginny, came over, and they both looked splendid. Hermione had a strange thought in her brain over herself in a wedding dress. The dark thoughts that still tried to drag her down pushed that thought away, ' _ no one could ever want you for that long _ .'

"Hermione!" Squealed Ginny with a wide grin, tugging Hermione against her, not a care in the world that she had on an expensive dress. "Merlin's balls, it's so good to see you!" A nearby older witch that Hermione didn't know scowled at Ginny's colourful language, but the ginger hadn't care, and Hermione loved it. Ginny had always had nerve, in the best sense. 

"Congratulations Gin, you look radiant." 

"Circe's tits so do you. You look like you're glowing or something!" 

That itch in the back of Hermione's brain began to sound yet again, but she pushed it away. 

"Come off it," Harry had sidled up near Severus, and the two were speaking quietly until they noticed the women looking at them. It struck Hermione as so odd that the two men had no problems talking civilly, they even looked pleasant, though Severus wasn't smiling. That was okay, those smiles were reserved for herself and Em. 

"Emma? I know you keep meeting lots of people, but this is important. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry are mummy's oldest friends-" 

"Oh yeah?" A chuckle sounded behind her, "what about me?" Ronald Weasley stood behind them arms crossed, but with a giant smile across his freckled face. 

"Ronald!" Hermione turned and pulled the tall wizard into a hug. Oh, how she had missed all her friends. "And Uncle Ron, darling." Hermione pulled him closer, as well. 

Emma was growing less shy and even accepted the hand that Ron put out to shake, already having met Harry she was giving him a smile and her eyes were nearly saucers taking in Ginny's sparkling dress. 

"Do you want to touch the sparkles? We could go get some hot cocoa with marshmallows?" asked Ginny.

Emma looked excited then looked to Severus for reassurance, "doesn't that sound pleasant? Hmm?" whispered Severus in her ear. Emma nodded and gave him a squeeze before wriggling to get down and take Ginny's hand in hers. 

"So that's Emma," Ron murmured watching as the two walked toward a table that had an array of floating hot chocolate toppings. "She's beautiful." 

"Thank you," Hermione gave a soft smile, this was new, being able to show her off. "I think she's perfect." To Hermione's surprise, Severus reached out to her and pulled her next to him, his arm around her shoulders. 

Ron and Harry both seemed slightly surprised but corrected well, and in no time they were all talking amiably, Severus with fewer words of course. When Ginny and Emma returned, Hermione picked the little girl up and held her as she drank her candy-filled liquid chocolate. 

"None for me?" asked Severus with a smirk to the little girl, and in true Emma fashion, she shook her head. Severus pretended to be hurt then Emma grinned and shoved the cup right under his nose getting whipped cream on the tip of it and giggling hysterically. 

The whole group laughed at that as Severus wiped it off with a feigned scowl at the little girl. Anyone who thought Severus was incapable of love would have been very, very surprised. 

…

The night wore on and eventually, the three had found a table to sit at. Emma was happily sipping at her second hot chocolate and eating one of the frosted doughnuts from a stack on the dessert table. 

"We are going to be dealing with a Sugar High tonight," muttered Hermione around her own large bite of the raised dough covered in sugar and sprinkles. Also on her plate was a thickly frosted cinnamon roll. Her own cup of spicy cider to wash it all down. 

"Who exactly are we talking about?" Severus raised a jesting eyebrow at her, "the two-year-old or her mother?" He raised his own glass of mulled wine to his lips, smirking as Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. 

"It's just so good," her voice was a bit sheepish. Severus shook his head and leaned forward, kissing her lips and tasting the sweetness of her the treats and her mouth for a mere second. 

"Would you two like to dance?" It was Molly and Arthur walking up, Arthur also added. "We can watch Emma here, and the two of you can have a dance." 

Any thought Severus had of protesting was cut off by the look of sheer excitement that danced in his partner's caramel eyes. Holding out a hand, he begrudgingly led her out onto the sparkly marble space that served as a dance floor. There was a strong strings piece playing, though he hadn't a clue what it was. Hermione placed herself into position then Severus tugging her closer by the waist as they gently swayed about the floor. It took a moment, but soon they had some rhythm and movement to speak of. 

Hermione laid her head on his chest and tried to control her thoughts, she knew that she was terrible at hiding them. Just as well as she knew he was good at seeing them. Being out in public had not been so hard as she thought. Severus and Emma looked like they were meant to be together, the three of them looked like they were meant to be together. There was always an itch though, that something was going to happen, that she would see Declan's face in a crowd of people. Shuddering a bit she felt Severus's arms tighten against her, he probably thought it was from a chill, but either way, she felt protected and safe. 

"I love you," he whispered softly in her ear. 

Hermione hummed in response, kissing his chin. 

…

"Blimey, that's a vision, ay?" Ron asked Neville just as Hermione and Severus returned to the table. 

"Nev!" Hermione greeted, pulling him into a hug, "oh, Luna, how are you?" Hermione said over Neville's shoulder. 

"Very well," Luna replied, "but I think you are even better at the moment, though I think you have lots to do." 

Hermione blinked at the other girl, but gave a polite nod, and ended up sitting just next to her as the whole table chatted away. Emma was becoming more used to the attention, but it was still adorable when she would glance across the table to Severus with a raised eyebrow at a loss. 

"She looks bloody just like him, I swear!" Ginny said with a squeal (the bride and groom had come to relax as well). 

Harry smiled and locked eyes with Severus giving the older man a nod, "she really is his daughter, that is for certain." 

A warmth spread over Hermione's chest, and she could see it in Severus's eyes, even if he just nodded in return. As the others were talking, Luna leaned in close to Hermione. "Next time I'm sure Severus will make you a potion." 

"What?" Hermione looked at the other woman, stunned and nervous. 

"A contraceptive." 

Hermione's heart began to pound in her chest, this was not the time or place to realise her mistake. "The charm," she said weakly, then more to herself, "can be forgotten…" 

Luna nodded, "I think it's wonderful, two children are perfect for the two of you, I think." 

Looking around to make sure no one had heard, Hermione sighed. It had been on her mind, but she hadn't wanted to believe she could be so stupid as to forget again. Luna was oddly perceptive, but that didn't mean she was correct. Still, Hermione probably had known for a while, this was just a push. 

...

Pacing the upstairs loo, Hermione had no idea what to do. In truth, she had been putting it off, the actual test that is. Just like with Emma, she knew something was going on inside her body, then she missed her period and then Hermione had waited. It needed to be done now, not that it would be a surprise, the result. It was nearly identical to Emma, now she knew what to look for and ceased ignoring the signs. The only difference was that instead of fear gripping her heart, it was elation, joy. The baby that she was undoubtedly carrying was Severus's, not only that, but she didn't need to hide her pregnancy. Nerves were there of course, but that was normal as well. The only reasons she was hesitant to tell Severus was that it was so soon. The two of them had wanted to take it as it happened and a baby wasn't slow. Though neither was a two-year-old. Hermione loved him, she knew that.  _ How was he going to react? _ Taking a deep breath in Hermione murmured the spell. A bright golden light emitted from her lower belly. A stiff nod and Hermione made her way down the stairs to find Severus. Fighting tears of joy and feeling nerves sitting uncomfortably in her stomach. 

He was in the living room with Emma nodding off against his chest. They had been, it seemed, reading until the little monster came down from her excitement high. Hermione picked up Emma, Severus gave her a lazy smile. "I can do it," he whispered.

Hermione shook her head with a smile, "it's alright."

When Emma was safely tucked into her bed, Hermione stared at her for a moment more, thinking, loving that her daughter was safe and cared for. "You are going to be a big sister, sweet girl." It was said almost more to convince herself rather than the sleeping Emma. Hermione turned to leave the room, Severus was leaning against the door his expression one of shock. He was so quiet Hermione hadn't heard him approach the door at all. Hurrying to the door, she moved him out into the hallway, and down the stairs. Waking Emma would not help anything. 

Severus spun around to face her, "Hermione, are you- you're pregnant?" They were still standing in the corridor.

She bit her lip and nodded, waiting for his response. 

Severus dragged a hand over his face, but his lips twitched up. "How do you feel?" he asked instantly, coming close to her and looking her over, trying to inspect and see if she was physically alright. 

"I am fine. I know why I have been eating peanut butter straight from the jar for the last three weeks, and why I've been throwing up, but I am good… we are good." She caressed her abdomen with one hand. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I know that it is very soon, Emma is barely two, and I mean you just took on one child… another… I don't know why I hadn't thought to have you brew a potion-"

"Hermione," he snapped her out of whatever tangent she was about to go on. "I am more filled to bursting with happiness." Pulling her into his arms, he held her there for a moment. Then looked down at her, "we are going to have a baby. Emma is going to have a younger sibling." They were statements, not questions. "Would you have wanted another child eventually… with me?" 

She nodded, tears starting to prick at her eyes, happiness filling her own chest. 

"Then I suppose it's just been an accelerated process," his deep chuckle filled the room. "May I?" He asked, gesturing to her stomach.

"Severus, of course." 

He dropped a hand to her belly, still smiling. "I wasn't sure that I would have the opportunities you have given me Hermione." Then his eyes became worried, "are you alright with this? Emma is not that old, as you said… and I know that… before when..." He trailed off not wanting to bring up too much of the past. 

"I'm so happy." Hermione meant it too. She had been hoping deep inside that Severus would be happy as well. "Since they aren't too far apart, they will be able to play with one another. I am going to need to make an appointment with St. Mungos though… that could be worrisome as attention could be raised."

Snape waved a hand, "we can always ask Poppy?" 

"That is a good idea, I'll floo Minerva in the morning, for now, I want to spend some time with you, we can test Severus… find out-"

He cut her off, "only if that is what you want, we can always wait a bit." His voice shook a bit with nerves, this portion of life he had never been through. Fate had thrown him a child after all of this had happened, it would be new experiences. 

Hermione nodded, chewing her lip, "I think I might like to wait a while."

"That is perfectly alright then." He ran his hands over her upper arms smiling widely, "now you have made me very happy and the night is still young, what would you like to-"

"Chocolate cake!" Hermione blushed, "I mean, I really want to make a chocolate cake." 

Severus raised an eyebrow but smirked. "I believe that can be arranged." Taking her hand, he pulled her into him for a long kiss, then tugged her toward the kitchen. "Shall we make it ourselves, or see if a house-elf will send one from Hogwarts?" He winked. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, my life has been utter and complete madness for the last bit, but we are closing in on normal again, thank Merlin!!!   
> Love you all!!! <3  
> xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.

The next week was one of strange joy and interest. After an obligatory meeting with Poppy to discuss health, it was clear that Hermione was about actually almost five weeks pregnant. It really had been the very first time they were intimate, or at least close to that when she conceived. The whole of the appointment had Severus in a state, never in his life would he have thought any woman would give birth to his child. It wasn't that he was so self-deprecating that he felt himself an inadequate father. No, he had the perfect education as a child in what  _ not _ to do. It was more that he had spent so much of his time alone and assumed it would just continue that way. Never expecting to get out enough to actually have a go at finding a woman to be with. So he tried to go about life usually, but Hermione was getting a bit irritated with his protective presence. It wasn't that she didn't want him near her, she just couldn't get her work done and neither could he really. 

"Severus, go down to your lab, I need to work on this article and- and to be honest, you are making me crazy hovering about like that." 

First, he looked as though she had shot an unforgivable at him. Then realisation dawned, "Oh god you're right, how did you put up with it this long?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you were going to turn into a clingy Hufflepuff," she giggled at the face he made. "I still adore you," she added with emphasis. 

Another sour expression at the word adore being thrown at him, and he was gone but returned with a small smirk to kiss her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes to the kiss and went back to her work. It probably shouldn't come as a shock that Severus Snape would be so protective. 

Hermione was still coming to terms with the fact that she was tired, she had been, and it continued. Poppy told her that if it had happened with Emma, it wouldn't be surprising if it did a second time also. Minerva had been away on business when they had gone to see about the appointment and Hermione was a bit nervous to tell her. Still, it was happy news, Hermione was overjoyed, it had always been her dream to have a small family and siblings to be close in age, she just never expected to get it after everything. When the paper was finished, Hermione laid on the sofa in the office and started to read Anna Karenina, she was on the last 20 pages, and she was savouring it. Hermione had enjoyed the whole book, really. Just before she read the last few pages, she fell asleep. 

Severus chuckled as he entered the room and found her clutching a book to her chest, fast asleep in the middle of the day. This was all new territory, and it was going to be interesting to navigate. 

…

"How did it go?" Severus was sat at the table, looking over some paperwork. Emma was trying to catch the magical bubbles he had charmed around her. 

"I think well," Hermione's voice was slightly shaky, but only because there had been many tears during her first therapy session. "I think it is amazing of the Ministry to have a resource for wizards and witches to go and talk with muggle therapists. Kingsley is really helping reinforce a bond between us one step at a time." 

Severus was frowning a bit at his paperwork, but nodded, "yes, I think it was one of the best things I could have done for myself as well." 

Hermione picked up Emma and swung her about a little, "Severus, is everything alright?" 

He finally looked up and watched Hermione press a small kiss to Emma's curls, rocking a bit back and forth. "Yes, just some paperwork. I am dealing with someone I didn't think that I would have to in a long time. Draco and Lucius Malfoy." 

"Oh," Hermione shuddered a bit as she remembered her time at the Manor. "What do they need?" Emma struggled to get down and of course to lay next to Eliot on the floor. Hermione went to the cabinet and began making something to eat while Severus talked. 

"They own 'all-around' wizarding businesses now, and they want to sell my potions. The problem with that is I don't want to have to interact with Lucius," Severus grimaced. "Draco had grown into a decent human being, but his father has only worsened with age." 

"Why didn't he got to Azkaban?" Hermione decided to forgo bread and brought the peanut butter jar and a spoon of it to her mouth over to the table. A packet of Oreo biscuits which she just simply had to have last shopping trip was also in hand. 

Severus was too busy looking over the missive to notice Hermione spreading the gooey mess onto the biscuit and eating it for a moment. 

When he did see, he grimaced at her, "what in the name of Merlin." His brows drew together, and Hermione looked up, innocently with a mouth full of her treat. 

"It's good!" she defended, looking down at her concoction a bit guiltily. 

A rich chuckle met her ears, and Severus leaned over to kiss her once pulling back before kissing her again, then pressed a hand to her belly. "Eat up, if it suits you."

"So what are you going to do about the Malfoys then?" Emma had toddled over at this point, perching herself on Hermione's lap and eating her own biscuit, though without the peanut butter. 

"Not sure. I will meet with Draco and discuss details, it would be a good investment as far as I can tell, but is it worth the possible trouble?" Severus set the paperwork aside. It was not time to do work. There was another beautiful thing about his little family, it forced him to be less involved in his work at all hours, and that was a good thing. It had been years of Severus wandering back up from the lab and not really knowing what time it was. 

"When are you going to meet with them?" Hermione munched another biscuit and offered it to him this time. Waving it in a teasingly enticing way in front of his face. 

Severus scowled but snatched up the sweet. "Saturday in Diagon Alley," giving in Severus took a bite. 

Emma scrunched her face and tried to say,  _ Diagon Alley _ , "dii-aa-gin awy." 

"Almost baby," Hermione laughed, and Emma looked a bit proud. It was always good to see the soft-spoken child talk a little bit more. 

"Would we be able to come? Not to the meeting, just in general. I have some Christmas shopping to do, and then the three of us could pick out a tree?" This was something Hermione had been meaning to broach it was the beginning of December now, and she wanted to make this Christmas special not only for Emma but Severus as well. It was just a worry to bring up, Severus had never struck her like a man that usually celebrated holidays in general. 

His eyebrows came up, "I would be happy to escort you," he winked at Emma. "As for the tree, I think that would be… a new but acceptable concept. There will be much more than just a tree needed, I have nothing of decor to speak of." 

"I imagined that was the case," Hermione grinned and leaned over to kiss Severus on the mouth. 

"My tuwn!" said Emma puckering her lips for Hermione, Severus chuckled, and Hermione planted a significant smacking kiss on her daughter's lips. Emma began to giggle, and Hermione took advantage starting to tickle her sides, "muuuummmyy!" she shrieked, "tha tickles," Hermione relented for a moment before trying to get her daughter again to produce that hilarious belly laugh she had. "Da-daddda!" Emma cried out between giggles. 

Severus was sat in his chair looking on the scene, his body shaking with quiet laughter, "shall I save you?" Swooping in he grabbed Emma up and grinned mischievously at Hermione, "or perhaps I can hold, and mummy can tickle!" Emma shrieked again with laughter. After thoroughly exhausting themselves and nearly scaring the fur off of Eliot the family moved to quieter activities. Still, warmth was singing about in Severus's chest. 

…

Later that night, Hermione returned from putting Emma down to see Severus's back against the headboard a book in hand. He set the book down when she appeared taking in her favourite over large pyjama ensemble and messy top knot. She looked beautiful, even like that, her face was freshly washed. When she crawled into bed next to him, Severus could smell her lotion. It was vanilla and citrus, he breathed it in as he pulled her against his chest and nuzzled her neck. Theirs was the only bedroom that housed a fire, thus far it was one of Hermione's favourite things about making it THEIR bedroom, besides sleeping next to Severus every night of course. The low flickering light always lent a cosy feel to the room, and its warmth was just the right amount to have bathe their blankets through the night in the right amount of heat. Hermione began to press errant kisses to his neck and chest, all of it fitting into the warm mood that this December night seemed to possess inherently. 

Done pestering him with short kisses, she finally took his lips with more passion. Building the stoking feelings circulation in her core into a fire as he responded to her, paving his own line of heat inside her. Moving from her lips to her neck Severus took his time at the juncture between neck and shoulder, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin and enjoying the way she moaned softly beneath him. 

"My god…" she whimpered as his head travelled down her body continuing the heated path with his lips, tongue and teeth. Stopping only to smirk up at her. 

"Indeed? A god, well that is a new one." His continued jesting only died on his lips when he saw her face, it was white-hot passion and desire. Severus knew that at that moment, the ways in which he found her to be a goddess she thought in kind about him. It was heady and masculine to think he mattered so acutely to a person in such a tangible way. 

Tipping his head down, Severus removed her jogging bottoms and knickers. Kissing the soft skin of her lower belly, making Hermione leap a little in surprise and passion. It sent a thrill through him to know that not only was his child there beneath his lips, but it was an activity such as this, made out of love, that created them. Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing as she met his eyes and caressed the side of his head, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Suddenly it meant more to him to bring her pleasure, settling his shoulders between her thighs Severus gripped her hips and reached his tongue out to taste her centre. Arousal had pooled, the lovely honey beginning to drip from her, and it coated his tongue. Severus groaned at the taste of it, she tasted like the sweetest fruit there could possibly be, and as his tongue began to explore her, licking her folds, teasing her channel, Hermione panted above him. At his mercy, but not, really he was at hers. 

Carefully wrapping his lips around her clit Severus pressed two fingers inside her, easing them in and out slowly building her smoulder into a fire so that eventually she was moaning above him, one hand tangled in his hair as he gave her pleasure. Alternating between sucking and licking Severus brought her to the precipice of orgasm then removed himself entirely, but before she could become angry at the removal, Severus had shed his clothes and pressed down on her. Shifting his hips to ease his way inside of her and roll his hips forward. Hermione gripped his shoulders and sighed against his mouth when their lips met, this connection was everything to her. It was only the physical indicator, but still, it made her feel whole, being with him in this way. 

Severus thrust in slow deep strokes, ones that had Hermione moving up beneath him with every action. They were a smoulder, a build such as the whole night had been since the two of them ended up in bed together. Hermione allowed him the control here, at this moment, it was overwhelming to be pulled along on his river of movement. Just being and feeling beneath him. Trust was there that allowed for such things to be okay, to be pleasurable. It wasn't long before both of them met a mutual climax and collapsed against each other, sharing kisses and soft words back and forth to one another. 

Hermione was almost asleep when she felt Severus press his lips just below her ear and whispered, "you are everything I expected I would never have." Hermione smiled, lips, unable to move from the grogginess of sleep, but her heart was full of love. 

…

Nausea had been present, but the worst thus far was while eating breakfast before the three of them were set to leave for London. Severus was silently sipping his coffee, he was good at hiding it when needed, but he still struggled at being social so early in the morning. Hermione tried to ease this by letting him ease into his morning without too much verboseness. Emma didn't always allow that totally, but she was not as talkative a child as many. This particular morning had gone well. Severus had woke early and went about his usual routine while Hermione still slept. Walking Eliot and then making them coffee. 

When she awoke, there was the smell of fresh ground esspresso from the kitchen and charring cedar from the wood-burning stove downstairs. It made her burrow beneath the blankets a bit more before she heard Emma talking to herself in her room and decided it was time to get up. Forcing herself into a pair of thick socks and throwing a jumper over her pyjamas, she fetched her daughter and went to the kitchen. 

Emma had eaten happily then, scooping delicate bits of sticky porridge into her mouth and toying with her teddies clothing, that day, a pair of bright yellow dungarees. Severus had greeted Hermione with a kiss and Emma a squeeze when she ran up and hugged his legs. The soothing sounds of a coffee drip and whir of the house were all that existed during their slow breakfast. Eliot snoozed as usual in the corner whilst Hermione read a novel and Severus the Daily Prophet. It was happiness incarnate for Hermione until suddenly she dropped her spoon with a small clatter and leapt to her feet. Realising that she wouldn't make it to the loo, Hermione leaned over the kitchen sink and was promptly sick into it. Her stomach did not want to let up, and she threw up again. 

Severus leapt up and began to run soothing patterns on her back, grateful her hair was out of the way in a bun on her head. "It will feel better when you're finished- just relax and let it happen-" he murmured and hummed soothingly. Finally, Hermione's nausea abated, and she leaned heavily on the counter. 

A whimper behind him drew Severus's attention to Emma. Tears showed in her large eyes, and she pointed at her mother. "Mummy-" she began to cry. Swooping over Severus picked up the two-year-old and held her tightly, trying to provide comfort for her concern. 

"Shh, its okay, mummy is okay." 

Hermione winced rinsing the sink and washing her mouth out before performing a breath-freshening charm. "I'm alright sweetheart," she said weakly, walking over and giving Emma an Eskimo kiss. 

"Mummy not fewling good?" Emma tilted her head. 

Hermione looked at Severus, and together the three of them moved back to the table, where Emma stayed in Severus lap, but he summoned her breakfast from its place at the other end so she could finish eating. 

"Emma, Mummy is going to have a baby." Hermione tried as best she could to try and make sense of this to a two-year-old. "You are going to be a big sister," using an example from a book they had read a few nights before about a family of cats. 

Emma looked confusedly at Hermione, then up at Severus. "Baby?" 

Severus nodded, "yes, we are going to have a baby," he reiterated, "you will be a big sister. Making a baby is hard work, and sometimes mummy feels ill- _ sick _ ." Severus was not so accustomed to speaking in words a child understood. 

Obviously thinking, Emma picked up her sippy cup and began to drink her apple juice. "My baby?" she asked after a moment. 

A laugh and a chuckle from her parents followed, "yes," replied Hermione reaching out to stroke Emma's cheek, "your baby." 

…

"You're sure you are feeling well enough?" Severus asked from the bedroom while Hermione was pulling on her clothes. 

"Yes," Severus, "now I feel fine-" she exited the loo, pulling an oversized beige jumper on over a long-sleeved top. "It comes and goes, but with Emma, it stopped around 14 weeks." 

"Em." Emma pointed a chubby finger at her chest. 

"Indeed," replied Severus, who was finishing putting on the little girl's shoes. Something seemed to strike him about what she said, and he had to ask. "Were you still with…?" 

Brown eyes flicked up to his as she removed a knit hat with a bobble from the drawer and a smaller one that looked the exact same. "Yes, I had to hide it… there was once that I worried he had caught on," her eyes became a bit misty, but it cleared when she knelt to place the smaller hat over Emma's curls, as she was held by the man who cared about her. "It was a terrifying time, for many reasons." 

Severus had no doubt of that at all if only he could have been there, if only, if only. It was ridiculous to think like that, but Hermione alone, without anyone's help made him feel ill. It only went to show how strong of a woman she was, but still, he couldn't help but wish to take away her every trial and pain. 

Adjusting the hat on her own head Hermione gladly took Emma into her arms, sidling her on a hip as the three of them headed for the door. Apparating to a nearer destination, then into London for what hopefully would be a day of fun. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's late, I am v sorry! <3, love you all!   
> XOXO!

First, the three of them went to a Christmas tree lot. It was like something straight from a Hallmark film. Rows and rows of Balam and Douglas fir trees. Dirt paths cut through the greenery for walkways to observe them, making the air smell fresh and earthy. Big white bulbs, hung from above only adding to the ambience. The image was only further solidified in Severus's brain as looking like a Christmas card scene by Emma. Her eyes were huge with wonder, and her puffy white jumper was decorated with small green holly leaves, completed with bouncing curls and the bobble hat. She looked like the perfect Christmas aesthetic that he never appreciated until that moment. It made him excited about the holiday and perhaps even more in love with his family. 

He and Hermione followed as the little girl ran about, Severus had shifted their hands together and into his coat pocket. As the toddler turned a corner, she bounced back a bit and fell to her bottom in the dirt. Instead of beginning to cry, Emma laughed. 

"So sorry there little Miss." A man's voice said as he stepped out from the other side of a large tree. His attire revealed him to be one of the employees. He was a heavier set man in his mid-fifties, presumably, with greying temples and a jawline that must have once made ladies swoon. 

"Oh Rick, you're so clumsy," called another voice; this one was a woman's. Both of their accents were northern. She appeared as well, the same age most likely, beautiful with blonde hair that was half up at the top then flowed down over her shoulders. Severus and Hermione made it to Emma, and the older couple studied at them. 

It was the woman who spoke first. "Sorry bout this one, always been clumsy, he has." 

Rick grinned in return as he helped Emma up. "Little Miss just excited 'n bounced off my legs. Alright, there little lady?" he asked, bent down. 

Emma smiled shyly and went to hug her mother's legs, nodding once. Her eyes brightened when the man produced a candy cane and held it out for her to take. 

"Rick Mullens," he produced a hand for Severus to shake. "My wife, Emma Mullens." 

"Em."  _ Little Emma _ pointed at herself. 

"Is your name Emma too?" asked the woman.

Emma nodded, and it brought a smile to the older woman's face. "It's a great name." 

Severus accepted the extended hand from Rick. He wasn't used to this kind of action, but they were in a muggle situation, and this was normal. "Severus Snape," he replied. 

Hermione shook Rick's hand as well, "Hermione." She replied, leaving off the last name. That would only serve to confuse and produce questions. Hopefully, it wouldn't upset Severus what she was alluding to. Hermione bent to help Emma open the candy cane. 

"Such interesting names," murmured the woman, "lovely. Can we help you find a tree?" 

"I think we would appreciate that," Hermione said, and they followed the couple down the path. 

It wasn't long before Emma had decided on a rather large and full Balsam Fir. It smelled extraordinary, and there were rather useful spells to avoid any kind of mishaps with needles or the tree falling down. Hermione had been sure to note this quietly to Severus when he seemed to be sizing up the tree and its ability to squish Emma should it fall. The Mullens were very pleasant and when the tree had been decided one of their sons, a tall man with dark auburn hair and a flannel shirt, looking every bit the part packed it up to make the delivery. Chris and Nick Mullens were twins, and both were introduced to the small family before they set off for their delivery. Severus tried his damndest not to make a comment about the Christmas themed names of the boys. 

As usual, Severus had been somewhat reserved. Just because he had been around people more in recent days didn't mean that he was actually fond of people. Not in the slightest. Still, they seemed to be kind enough. So when the offer of tea was made, and he saw Hermione and Emma shivering a bit from the mid-morning chill he relented to the company. Inside the Mullens's shop was just as decked out in shades of red and green and gold, twinkly lights and of course trees as any department store. As Hermione and Emma,  _ the elder _ chatted amiably, Emma,  _ the younger _ , was walking about quite taken with the decor. 

"This ruddy thing's a mess," muttered Rick. 

"Did I just hear that?" called his wife. Looking at her husband, who was tapping the kettle in an effort to get it running. "If you don't go get me another then I won't hear no mitherin from you ay?" It was all said in gentle reproach, and the man simply nodded with a sparkle in his eyes. 

"Yes, mam." 

Severus couldn't help but let his mind drift to his parents. The accents were just too similar. What would his life have been if not for his father's drinking and his mother's lack of emotion and drive? Could he have grown up happy? Warm and loved? The thoughts made him uncomfortable, so he tried to reign it in. 

"You're from Manchester, Severus?" The question caught him off guard, as he had been lost to his thoughts. Severus glanced at Hermione, who chewed her lip. 

"Yes, Cokeworth." He replied. Knowing full well that it was one of the worst-kept towns; where all the particularly poor factory workers lived. Unless it had been cleaned up in recent years and really he couldn't give a fuck by this point to actually wonder. 

"Ah," said Rick, "I have myself a sister that lives just shy of there. Where I grew up, who's yer mam and da then?" 

Hermione's eyes got bigger as she studied Severus, she knew his mum's name from when they were trying to track down the  _ Half Blood Prince _ , but she knew little else. 

"Eileen and Tobias Snape passed almost twenty years ago." 

"Sorry lad," said Rick, "didn't mean to bring up bad times, ay." 

Severus shook his head in reply and assuage. It wasn't bad times, not for that reason. He had been well shot of them really, mostly his dad. At least his mum was free if the bastard. Severus's heart felt a bit tighter though at the thoughts and when Emma crawled up onto his lap. It made him feel safe and happy. This little girl loved him, and so did her mum, and these people they were with weren't bad, if  _ chatty _ . 

"The name Snape is so familiar though," replied Rick. "You didn't happen to know any Evan's now did ya?" 

Severus froze, and Hermione did so as well beside him. Finding his voice and trying to keep it neutral Severus said, "yes." 

"Ah, that must be it then. My sister's best friend for years was Cathleen Evans, her husband's name was… hmm, I don quite remember-" 

"Johnathan." Replied Severus. 

"Yes! That's it, nice family. I was young then and popped around a lot, they had two daughters, yeah?" 

Severus nodded once, then looked down.

"Always nice girls, flower names if I remember." 

Rick's wife seemed to notice the change in mood and smoothed the conversation to something a bit less sober, for that Severus was grateful. Soon they said their goodbyes to the kind couple and headed into London. It was about time that he was meant to meet with the Malfoy men. 

"Did you have a Mancunian accent?" Asked Hermione, out of the blue as they approached the shopping mall. She and Emma would be getting some of that done while he had lunch and would meet him after. 

"Mad, ya would think a thing like that, yeah?" The ordinarily smooth, deep drawl he presented turned into something else entirely. 

Hermione couldn't help herself, she laughed aloud. Emma looked at Severus with a furrowed brow, a bit startled. 

"Mostly appens when I get dead pissed. Never real chuffed bout it." 

A smirk played on his lips until Emma let out a small whimper reaching out for Hermione and looking at Severus warily. 

"Oh, it's alright. I swear I won't attempt to do that anymore," Severus said, holding Emma close. At the sound of his normal voice, she relaxed. 

"Well, she doesn't seem to like it, but I think it's kinda sweet," Hermione said. 

Severus let out a huff of a laugh and passed Emma to Hermione, pressing a kiss to his partner's lips. "As I said, I cannot guarantee a repeat performance unless under the influence of heavy drink," smirking he headed off to a spot to apparate. 

Emma still looked slightly confused, but Hermione only snuggled the little girl closer, it made her happy to know a bit more about the man. The parts that no one else knew. Setting off, a list of decor for the tree, as well as the list of people on her gift list, Hermione settled Emma in a stroller and began toward a maternity store. It had been in her mind that she wouldn't need those clothes again if she did, it would be a long while, so Hermione had gotten rid of much she had owned. Now she had to repurchase. 

…

Lunch with the Malfoy's had been uncomfortable from the start. Draco looked like he was meaning to be reasonable, but Lucius was as always a posh wanker, and it made Severus want to hex him. It had been a decent amount of time since he had felt such blatant animosity toward anyone, but at least now Severus knew it was still in him to be terrifying. A two-year-old and a golden retriever had not softened him up that much. 

"I just don't think it would be a good idea." Severus finally said, "I worry that they wouldn't sell and I just don't feel that it would be to my benefit to selling outside of my own shops." 

"Will you think about it?" asked Draco. The boy turned man was actually trying to do the best he could, but his father was not helping him in the slightest. 

Severus sighed, "yes, and I need to speak to my assistant about it as well." 

"Since when do you give a fuck about anyone else's opinion?" asked Lucius, in a bored tone. Feigning indifference was his way of trying to ignore his insecurity or at least that was that Severus suspected. 

Snape only rolled his eyes, "more often than you would think nowadays." Unlike Lucius, he would not try and be unnecessarily malicious; it was just childish. 

"Ah, so not giving a fuck, but providing one." 

"Father…" 

Severus waved Draco off, "its fine. I'll be in touch when I decide." Just before he could rise and make a move to leave, he heard ' _ dadda _ ' called out by Emma's little voice and turned to see Hermione trying to restrain the little girl while also, looking tired and a bit green in hue. Well, it was bound to happen eventually. 

Severus stood with grace and turned to the two other men who looked knocked for six, "excuse me." 

"I am so sorry! It's pissing down out there, and we were just going to wait for you but then- well I didn't think you would be in front and- oh god, did I ruin it?" Hermione was babbling and looking about anxiously. Then her face went very still, eyes widening, "I feel as if I'm going to-" without warning, Hermione shoved Emma into his arms and entered the loo that was thankfully right next to them. 

It wasn't as if he could follow her, so Severus picked up the light yellow nappy bag, that must have had their shrunken shopping and adjusted Emma on his hip. The little girl laid her head on his shoulder and slid her fingers between the buttons on his shirt. Her face turned into a frown as if she were trying to understand the mechanics of a button. She then touched her own jumper realising that she did not possess buttons. It was comical, and more so as Emma hadn't a clue that they had been outed to more of the wizarding world just by the Malfoy's seeing. Severus didn't care, but Hermione might. 

Lucius and Draco walked up, coats around them about to exit onto the street. "You have been busy, haven't you?" Lucius looked with some disdain at the little girl, and Severus felt rage simmer inside him, begging to be let to the surface. 

Draco seemed to see and moved between them, urging his father forward. "She's beautiful Severus, you should be proud." 

Severus's nodded once at the Draco and decided that the boy might actually survive and make a good life for himself. When Hermione returned, she looked exhausted, he simply raised his arms for her to lean against him, she did so gratefully as they walked out and looked for a place to apparate. He knew she was feeling guilty just by the look on her face, but they needed to get home and into the warmth and dry before he soothed her. 

The two trips were needed, and that was one too many for Hermione. Inside the back garden, she was sick again in the barren rose bushes. 

"Uh oh," mumbled Emma, "baby." 

Severus frowned a bit, they were going to have to explain to Emma that being sick didn't necessarily indicate baby. It didn't matter then though, he helped Hermione into the house, trying to tell her that he would get Emma cleaned up, but she wouldn't hear of it. Just taking her with a tired expression, and a small voice insisting that she wanted to do it. That worried him the most, her demure demeanour was something that came out when she was reverting back to the woman that her ex had walked all over. Severus changed into lounging clothes and began to make some tea for them. As was ever-present during winter in the country there was snow falling outside the windows. Inside Severus lit the fire, and added cocoa and sugar to warm milk, not too hot, adding that to a sippy cup. 

Awhile later, Emma and Hermione appeared. Emma was wearing light pink footy pyjamas, and Hermione her usual ensemble of oversized jogging bottoms and sweatshirt. Severus made a mental note in his head for a gift idea. Taking the tea service to the sitting room and handing it out. Emma took her cup with both hands and happily began to drink it down while talking to Eliot near the (baby-proofed) fireplace. 

Hermione sipped her tea quietly, not looking at him. When Severus reached out to take her hand, she slid it away from him. This struck a blow to his heart, but Severus knew she still had trouble reacting to these things easily, especially when she felt he had been inconvenienced in some way. 

"I'm sorry," she finally said, sounding defeated and worried. 

"No need," he replied quickly, "you got me out of having to be in Lucius Malfoy's presence for longer than needed. 

"But you probably didn't want them to think you were all fluffy and…" she trailed off, knowing full well that Severus was not ' _ fluffy _ '. 

Casting a quick Muffliato, Severus said, "I couldn't give a fuck, what he thinks." He uncast it glancing at Emma who was oblivious to his swearing, "and Draco was actually very complementary. Hermione, I am not ashamed of you or wish you to burden yourself if you need my help. You could have been at lunch too, I just thought you wouldn't want to. I told them I had to speak with my assistant anyway." 

She looked a bit stunned at that. "Really?" 

Severus nodded, pulling her into his side and kissing her forehead. This seemed to soothe her mind, and after a few minutes, Severus could feel her steady breathing against him, Hermione had fallen asleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a really great weekend! I did! though it went far too quickly! I am going to try and get another chapter out by Tuesday because I know I have been not so consistent as usual these past few weeks.   
> Love you, xoxoxo!

Morning came with a loud knock on the door. Severus stumbled from Hermione's warm embrace and their soft bed to the front of the house, nearly toppling down the stairs in his sleepy haze.  _ Who in the bloody fucking hell…? _

Casting a few charms, he saw that none of his wards had reacted to dark magic, and he opened the door, still cautious. It was rare they got visitors to the front door. When he opened it, Harry Potter was standing on the steps, looking worried as he pushed the glasses up his nose. 

"Morning," he tried. 

Severus scowled and grunted, leaning heavily against the door frame. 

"Can I come in?" 

Severus still didn't speak but moved aside. 

"I am assuming Mione isn't awake."

Severus shook his head and stalked to the kitchen, half ignoring Potter as he placed coffee grounds in the machine and switched it on. Then leaned back against the countertop folding his arms over his chest, trying to look intimidating and by the looks of Potter, achieving it despite his messy appearance. 

"I got another letter," this made Severus still, "from Mr Trew. He said that he has to meet with Hermione and that he knows she's here it won't be long until he finds out where exactly, I think. He wished me to set up a meeting to save the hassle." 

Severus snatched the paper Harry held out. It was all there, though said with an air of confidence and excessive pride that Potter lacked. 

"I never said anything back to his letters after Hermione told me, and so as far as he knows, I would still be willing to help him. I think that's why he sent it. He thinks I don't know what he has done." 

Snape approved of the way Harry's lip curled up in disgust and anger. It was a visual sign of the emotion both of them felt about the man. 

"I just wanted you and Hermione to know that the Auror office can intervene if he is in the country. Mr Trew didn't say for certain that he was, but it was implied he would be here." 

"Thank you." Severus murmured after a few moments. 

Harry looked like he might say more, then he nodded, and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Just call me, and I will be there." Potter's eyebrows raised for emphasis, and he looked at Snape. "This shouldn't have happened to her." It was a more defeated voice that he had spoken in. 

"I know," replied Snape, "but I will do whatever I can to protect them… more than that." His eyes glinted in the light of morning, hard as steel and black as night. 

"I have no doubt." With that, the Boy Who Lived, stepped away from the door. Beginning to walk past the wards leaving Severus to think about what he was going to do exactly. 

...

The three of them went about their day with relative normalcy. Hermione was feeling particularly well that day, so she seemed to be in the mood to get things done. A bit of cleaning, as well as working on some orders for the Ministry and St Mungos. It was well into the afternoon that Severus approached her with the news that Harry had brought, he had half a mind not to tell her at all, but he knew she deserved a choice. He'd be damned if he ever took that from her. Emma was down for a nap, and usually, that meant they would share tea in the sitting room or just do some more ' _ adult things' _ . Today Severus took extra care to sit close to her, make his body language open for her to know that he wanted her to be comfortable. Laying a gentle hand on her belly Severus smiled and kissed her lips, pulling back he looked into her eyes. 

"I need to talk to you about something." Hermione's eyes went a bit wide, and he quickly continued before she could be too scared. "Mr Potter brought over a letter he received from-" 

Hermione blew out a long breath, "Declan." 

Severus nodded, though he hated to hear the man's name, he was no different than vermin, and a name made him more human. He handed Hermione the letter and sat silently as she read. 

All the bad parts of Severus, the ones that he still had trouble not hating about himself when he was alone with his thoughts, came up when he thought of this man. Not even a man. He had stripped one of the strongest women of nearly all her freedom and spirit, he had tried to break her on purpose. The thought of him ever laying eyes on Emma sent a chill down Severus's spine.  _ What if he had found out? What if Hermione hadn't been able to leave and Emma grew up like Severus had _ . No. That didn't bear thinking about, besides that, Hermione was far more durable than Eileen Snape had ever been. She would protect Emma despite any of her own suffering and Severus hadn't doubt about that. She didn't need to, though, Emma was safe, and so was Hermione. Severus would never let anything happen to them.  _ Never _ . 

He was lost to his thoughts and didn't see the change in Hermione's demeanour. Her becoming pale and placing the letter down on the coffee table with shaking hands. 

"I-I need to think," Hermione got up abruptly, and the look of raw worry and concern in Severus's eyes was almost her undoing. He obviously wanted her to lean on him; to let him fix it all though it wasn't that simple. Hermione just needed to clear her head, there was so much, and if she kept standing there looking at him, she would surely forget all of it and collapse into the safety of his arms. But there were things to think about. Hurriedly she headed for the stairs, Severus had gotten up but didn't follow her. His face had turned from easy to read, to blank. 

When she reached the room, she felt guilty. This was  _ his _ room.  _ His _ home, none of this was hers, or should ever be. She was broken and tainted by Declan and Severus shouldn't be with someone like that. He was a saviour of the wizarding world, and she had come to find out one of the best men she had ever encountered. Gripping the edge of a cedar dresser Hermione fought the urge to cry, tears would do nothing at this point. Instead, she let her mind wander. Declan was looking for her, and that meant he may know about Emma if he did… Hermione didn't want to think about that. If he didn't, they were still in danger. Severus would protect them, she had no doubt of that, but Hermione couldn't let him. That man had suffered more and fought other peoples battles for too long as it was, she could never ask him to do that again. Suddenly the severity of that struck her, Hermione was going to have to leave. Not only this home and a job that she loved, but Severus. If she didn't, he might resent her, not just that but he could hate her. Not initially, of course, never would she imagine that, but later he might realise what a mistake it all was. This was  _ her _ battle. 

That thought passed through her mind and before Hermione knew it, she had run to the loo. 

She was sick, holding on to the side of the toilet as she released all that days intake. Part fear, part anxiety and part… baby. Hermione was pregnant, this time, love had made that child. Emma was as full of love as could be, but it was with Hermione's love, and later Severus… and Emma's own innate tenderness and care. This baby was no more speacial but different in its conception. Leaning back, she sat against the shower door and closed her eyes, dropping her hands to her stomach Hermione caressed the place where her belly would grow to accommodate their baby.  _ Their _ . She couldn't take Severus's child away from him,  _ either _ of them, her mind whispered to her. She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there contemplating when there was a very soft knock at the door. 

She mumbled a ' _ come in _ '.

Peeking his head around the corner, Severus entered the loo his eyes dropping to where Hermione was on the floor. Going to the cabinet, she watched him remove three bottles from the rows that lined the extended shelves. One a swirling lustrous pink, a golden amber liquid, and the other a milky grey. He had brewed prenatal potions, and it seemed the gingery one was to soothe her stomach. Stepping next to her, he settled down to the floor and moved her between his legs. Severus's back against the shower door and hers against his chest. Uncorking one he handed it to her and did the same with the rest. As soon as she had downed them, Hermione felt shame wash over her, this man had made her potions. Specifically, for her. Taken the time to do it, and have them ready, waiting for her when she needed them. Suddenly Hermione's earlier thoughts melted into ludicrous nothingness, she started to weep. Dropping her head into her hands, Hermione cried, and Severus sat behind her, holding her and kissing her shoulders and hair. 

When she finished, Hermione knew she needed to tell him her thoughts, the real ones. Not censored to lessen the blow, so she turned to look at him. "Will you look?" He stared back at her, wary. 

"Please, I don't know how to tell you what I am feeling, but I need to be totally honest." 

Very carefully, Severus reached out and took her head between his hands, thumbs brushed absently over her temples in a soothing motion. Then she felt him inside her head, it didn't hurt like when Bellatrix had tried in the Manor. It felt strange, and a bit foreign but not altogether uncomfortable. Severus was careful, easing into the words and feelings that had been running through her head. As badly as Hermione wanted to sense his own emotion, there was just no way that she could. Hermione knew he was there but couldn't feel his reaction. When he pulled away, she felt the loss similar to getting your blood drawn, when it leaves its warm, then cold. That was the only thing she could liken it to. 

Gazing back at her Severus's hands rested now on his own thighs. His face looked worried and torn. "I would never stop you, should you wish to leave. You do know that, right? Preferably I would like to know." His eyes were cast down, not looking at her. 

"Severus," she reached out to touch his face, but he pulled back a bit, that stung her badly. "You saw, didn't you? I cannot ask you to be involved in this… and if I stay, you will surely have to be." 

His eyes met hers glinting like flint in the light, "you think I would ever even consider not being involved? That I would want that?" 

"I know some, certainly not all, of what you went through. I cannot ask you to fight other peoples battles again." Hermione was beginning to feel that she would cry again and cursed her hormones mentally, though she knew that was far from why. 

"That was my battle as much as anyone else." Before she could interject, he continued, "I perhaps was less willingly forced to do unfavourable things, but setting aside any of my past it was the wizarding world, my world." 

Hermione had never really thought about that, she just simply nodded at him, toying with a loose stitch on the hem of her jumper. 

"This though,  _ this is my battle _ , through and through." Her eyes caught his then, again, he refused to let her interrupt. Usually, he was so careful to let her speak, so this really was important. "I have said you are my… family." The word still felt strange to him, and though sentiment came more naturally, he didn't always wield it easily. "That means something, including but not at all limited to my love and most certainly my protection. As I  _ know _ , you would do for me." 

Another nod from Hermione, as tears swam in her vision.

"I will never try to hinder you from what you want to do. I refuse to, but I mean it when I say, you have me. Willingly in any way you see fit to use me. I mean that in the best sense as well, I am happy, overjoyed to do it. Being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me." He sighed, and Hermione leaned forward, allowing him to hold her, "I was decently content yes, but not truly happy. I needed an infuriatingly intelligent woman and the mini version as well to disturb my peace and quiet." 

Hermione laughed against his chest, "I am sorry, Severus, I know." 

He only kissed her head and hugged her tighter. There was silence where he rocked her a bit, the hum of the house were the only sounds. "Should we find out?" Hermione's soft voice broke the quiet. 

"Hmm?" 

"The baby, we can do the spell." 

Severus seemed to think for a moment, then nodded slowly against her head. "You or I?" 

"You." Leaning back, Hermione reached up and again took his face in her hands. Kissing him with everything she had at that moment when she pulled away, there was a pearlescent light emanating from the tip of his wand. Hermione broke out into a grin and then looked to Severus. He too was staring at the light in a bit of awe; even mixed with his general aptitude for apathy. As she let him assimilate to the idea, Hermione secretly thought how badly she wanted her to look like Severus. Severus himself would probably not appreciate that, but Hermione wanted it with all her heart. 

Finally, he let out a long breath and looked into her eyes. Taking Hermione's cheeks in his hands, Severus kissed her, prying open her lips with his tongue and tracing the inside of her mouth. Tasting every inch of her that he could reach and Hermione responded, stroking him with her own and letting herself be given over to the kiss, the kiss that held all his feelings on the matter. Gratitude, elation, love, and wonder. Those were just some of the few, there was so much more that he didn't allow to bubble up fully to the surface. 

When they, at last, pried themselves apart, when Emma began to mutter in her bedroom, and they knew she was awake, Hermione padded into her daughter's room and went about regular duties. Being a mother had become second nature in a lot of ways, and it allowed Hermione to go about her tasks and think. The thoughts began to drift in an unfortunate direction, no matter what Severus had said, Declan was still looking for them, and Hermione couldn't ever let him hurt her or Emma… the baby daughter she had yet to meet, ever. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have any excuse for the lateness of this chapter other than having to work and do school from home, which has been a bit crazy. Anyway, I love you all! I hope everyone is safe in this crazy time.   
> I am currently editing the next chapter, xoxo.

Christmas Eve was a day of rest, or so Severus had hoped. Last-minute potions being bought from the company as gifts had he and Hermione entirely and utterly slammed for the last week. Plus there had been the added Christmas necessities to see to. When there was a child involved the need for things to be ' _ magical _ ' was a much more daunting task than he had ever before thought it was. He was a real, flesh and blood wizard, wasn't that enough magic? Apparently not. Not that he was going to complain. 

Hermione and Emma had gone to the Burrow for lunch, and Severus wandered into the sitting room, Eliot on his heels, not quite sure what to do with himself. Reaching down, he gently rubbed the dog behind his ears. They both seemed to look at the display of lights and tree with mixed wonder and confusion. Severus had never before bothered to put anything up, but he had to admit something was soothing about the decor. The fairy lights and overall ambience of the room. 

Stepping further into the area, which allowed him to see the lights reflecting off of the window pane and out onto the fresh snow, Severus took a sip of his coffee. He had done it best to cut the caffeine back, only two a day… three if he was needing it. Today was essentially Christmas which meant he could have a third cup without guilt trying to plague at him. His mind was still thinking of the letter Potter had received. With that same strain, all the quiet around him at the moment; it was easy to brood over it. Sitting in the armchair, he usually loved by the fire, Severus closed his eyes and steepled his fingers, thinking. So much had changed in the past few years, more than had ever differed in most of his life. There was the potential for a cycle the moment Severus Snape was born. He followed through with those stereotypes for a long while. 

He had started his life in an impoverished, abusive home. There were brief glimpses of light here and there when his mother was in one of her better states of mind, or when he realised he was going to Hogwarts. Time spent with Lily eased an ache as well, but then Hogwarts turned out to be just as difficult a prospect as other times in his life. The Marauders had happened, and yet again, he found himself in a place where no one would accept him, and almost everyone didn't pay him attention or thought he was worthless. Then there were both the wizarding wars, terror, sorrow and pain. Were most of what he felt during both, then numbness. It wasn't until the smoke cleared and he had survived that there was some semblance of hope. That was also when he realised that it would be best for him to get some professional help. There were times that he knew that if he didn't take what the therapist said seriously, he was never going to get better. 

At first, that was what Severus thought he wanted, but soon he came to the realisation that for the most part, no one of consequence hated him and he shouldn't hate himself. He paid the debt and really at that point wasn't he at liberty to actually have a decent life? At first, his answer would have been no, but slowly Severus had assimilated to the idea. Now that Hermione and Emma had dropped into his life, he was thinking that perhaps all of the trials were, in fact, worth it. In the end. 

Surprised by the turn, his thoughts had taken Severus glanced down at Eliot and then into his cup of coffee. Perhaps that dollop of Bailey's was not, in fact, the best idea he had ever had. Usually, alcohol made him maudlin in small amounts, or sleepy. Eliot's eyes seemed to tell him to add more, and it would help. Severus grinned at the dog and took another gulp of his drink, hefting himself up and going down to the lab. It was time to put the finishing touches on the presents. 

…

"Dadda!" Called Emma as she and Hermione entered the house once again. Hanging her bright red coat on the rack Hermione glanced up at him, seemingly tired but happy as well it seemed. Severus scooped up the two-year-old and accepted, if a bit grumpily, the wet kiss she pressed to his cheek. There was something sticky obviously around her mouth as well, and she smelled quite distinctly of candy canes. 

"Did you have fun," the little girl nodded, and when she noticed her best friend pad into the room, she squirmed to get down. 

"You looked exhausted," rumbled Severus as he hugged Hermione and kissed her hair. 

"Why thank you, that is what every woman wants to hear Severus." Her voice was teasing, but there didn't seem to be enough energy to put any real sarcasm behind the words. 

He kissed her lips, "I think a kip would be just what the doctor ordered." 

"I have things to do before tomorrow," she mumbled against his chest, where she had allowed her full body to sag against. 

He chuckled lowly, "as if you could actually achieve any of it in this state. I can do some of the wrappings in our bedroom when Emma is napping, go lay down." 

Hermione nodded sleepily and headed for the stairs. Before she disappeared, she turned and smiled at Severus, a grateful sleepy smile. 

Severus set to finishing his last-minute things as well as putting Emma down for her nap. It seemed that the Burrow had tired her out as well. Silently as he was able, Severus crept into the bedroom and removed the wrapping to a safer local as he continued the work. It was a while later when Hermione came back down, eyes brighter and movement far more reasonable. Hermione went up behind him, where he sat on the floor and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

"Hello," she murmured sleepily, pecking the side of his neck. 

Severus grunted in response too intent on his task. Hermione chuckled and got up to fetch some tea or perhaps some of the eggnog she had purchased.  _ Could you drink eggnog while pregnant? Non-alcoholic of course… hmm.  _ She was going to have to look it up. As she got her laptop and was looking on the internet (which Severus had very helpfully agreed to have installed a few months before) Severus came into the kitchen when he stood next to her she nearly threw the computer and screamed. Thankfully she was able to hold herself together enough not to cause that kind of catastrophe. 

Setting the computer down she turned on Severus who was trying to not show the mirth in his face. "Must you always be so stealthy?" Irritation flared in her eyes, "pretty soon I will not have the ability to hold pee like a normal human and then what?" She poked his chest. 

It seemed that he had not indeed thought of that and looked a bit sheepish at that point. Turning her back toward the laptop, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I shall make a point to announce myself." 

Hermione huffed but nodded once. 

"How was the Burrow?" He asked conversationally.

"Good, Fleur and Bill have a 2 and a half-year-old for Emma to play with I think she was so excited she could barely stand it, that is until she realised how much she enjoys her own space." Hermione chuckled, "oh, don't scowl, it's good for her to have to deal with things like that sometimes. She has two introverted scholars as parents. We have to at least give her a fighting chance." Severus narrowed his eyes but didn't reply, making some tea. "I don't think she's ever been around so many people, but I knew when it was too much, she started scowling at everyone and talked less than average." 

"Does that worry you?" Severus asked thoughtfully, "that she isn't verbose?" In his experience, he had found that most children were, annoyingly so. 

"Mmm, I don't think so. Emma just isn't around adults who chatter all the time and nor was I. I turned out fine." 

"Would we say fine? I distinctly remember being on the receiving end of some academic chatter a time or two when you were young." He smirked, "and I believe Potter and Weasley might attest to the very same thing." 

She pretended to scowl at him, "you know that I could talk anyone's ear off when it comes to almost anything I feel passionate about. I hope that Emma is the same way, _ useless conversation _ is not something I enjoy. Small talk is shite." Hermione shrugged and went back to pulling a pumpkin juice from the fridge. Apparently, that's what she was having. 

"Language, mummy." He said over her shoulder, "I found a recipe for non-alcoholic mulled wine. Would that be pleasant?" Severus had found that as of late, some of the things she usually loved were not in the cards, but other things sometimes were. It was strange, so he tended to make an effort to check since things had begun to be less certain given the shift the cravings took every hour or so. 

Hermione turned with big eyes, "really?" 

Severus snorted with a nod, "I mean it won't be  _ as _ fun, but at least you can enjoy the flavour." 

Swatting at him playfully Hermione watched as he went to begin placing the pan on the stovetop. Her eyes filled with tears despite herself, and try as she might they rolled down her face. Severus set some cranberries to boil in water, turning and catching her with tears on her face. Before he could utter a question, or worry, she went to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, "thank you." 

Severus smiled against her hair and held her to him. "Of course." 

…

Hermione had been hankering for cheese, as much as she had chagrined to admit it. For some reason, cheese just sounded so unladylike, though what did she care really? So for the evening, she had put together what would typically be called finger foods, most people would eat with wine or other. It was kind of fun, the idea of all the options, and when Emma was woken from her nap, she was very excited. There was also the addition of sweets of various varieties. Hermione had placed Emma in the holiday pyjamas they had gotten at the shopping mall the week before, and Hermione herself put on a pair of striped red and white bottoms with small snowflakes adorning them and a substantial and warm knit jumper. She also presented Emma with a package directing her to give it to her dadda. A slow smirk playing on Hermione's lips. 

Emma did just that, as Severus was placing some spill-proof charms on the food and drink (they had decided to eat on the floor in the sitting room). 

"For you." Her little voice could barely contain the excitement she felt. 

"Thank you," Severus replied solemnly, then looked to Hermione who only smiled. Tearing open the Slytherin green package Severus was rewarded with an equally Slytherin green pyjama bottoms that sported reindeer all over them. He pinched his lips together, then glanced at the two females watching him expectantly. "I should not even bother arguing should I?" 

Hermione shook her head with a small smile, squeezing his shoulders lightly, and stealthily smacking his arse, "go get changed." 

Severus made a mock grunt of derision but did as he was directed. Keeping some semblance of his dignity by choosing a plain black jumper as the top of his ensemble. It was when he returned to the sitting room, seeing Hermione sat on the floor with Emma next to her. As they read a Christmas book in their almost matching pyjamas that he didn't feel quite so self-conscience. Hermione's hand brushed absently over her stomach, there was no physical change he could detect just yet, but that didn't mean there weren't things happening. His daughter rested there for now, and it wouldn't be too long before they could meet her. 

"Don't you look dashing," Hermione giggled when he entered the room. 

To this, he scowled, but it was mostly in jest. Emma was positively bouncing as she sat eating the various foods on her plate. Her hair Hermione had wrangled up into little bunches on her head with bows on each one. Astounded yet again he was that Emma's features were all Hermione's, except for that extra dark hair, and her curls were more waves than anything else, not quite so wild and untamed as her mothers, but still as beautiful. Severus felt pride swell in his chest, seeing his family sat there waiting for him. 

"Something Emma and I did last year, though I am sure she doesn't really remember," Hermione chuckled and squeezed Severus's hand when he sat next to her. "Was exchange one gift on Christmas Eve." 

"So original," Severus quipped, but quickly soothed his sarcasm with a buss to Hermione's head. If this meant he could give them each one of their gifts he would not at all argue. He summoned them from under the tree where he had placed them earlier that day. A tiny box for each of them. 

Emma's eyes got large at the sight of the shiny paper. Hermione's kind but told her daughter she needed to have patience. Severus marvelled again at what a wonderful parent she was. Hermione summoned his present as well. "You really want us to both open yours tonight?" 

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "There will be more for the morning." 

Hermione raised an eyebrow but smiled softly, it did feel rather nice to be spoiled a bit. His nod had Hermione helping Emma to open her gift, inside was a small bracelet made of silver. It sparkled and held a round topaz inside. Emma picked it up and grinned at it before Hermione could even direct her Emma toddled over to Severus and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. 

"Tank you, dadda." 

When she pulled away, Severus felt a lump form in his throat, he tried to swallow it down. 

Reaching out to place the jewellery on her wrist. "It's charmed to fit her arm so that it won't get damaged and she won't hurt herself." 

"That really was kind Severus." 

He only shrugged, as Emma went back to her food and he gestured for Hermione to open her own gift. This one held a gold necklace, it was dainty and small, carrying one small circular drop that held a sapphire. Hermione held it for a long moment, so long that Severus worried he had messed up. 

Then she looked up, fighting back tears. "It's been a very long time since someone gave me something so beautiful. Thank you." 

Severus had been the first, in a long while, to give her something that she wanted rather than needed meant the world to Severus. He grinned as she levitated her gift over to him. It was a rather large bottle of Firewiskey, and it was his favourite year. 

"Now I wish I would have picked a more meaningful one for this evening. I swear I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Or perhaps later tonight…" Hermione's voice trailed off, and her brown eyes spoke of precisely what she meant. Severus only smirked. The three of them finished their food after he had placed the necklace on Hermione. 

…

It was much later in the evening than Emma's usual bedtime when she had finally fallen asleep against Severus's chest. After putting out a mince pie and brandy for Father Christmas, they had played a few games, and the little girl was passed out rather quickly. Severus stood, and they took their daughter to bed, laying her down and then retiring to their own room. When he took off his jumper, climbing into bed in his bottoms, Hermione touched his chest and shook her head. Pulling him down by the neck for a searing kiss, and going to the loo herself. When she returned, Severus was stretched out on the bed, clearly without clothes on, his hands behind his head. His eyes became huge when they took her in. 

She wore a burgundy nightgown, it was short with lace at the v neckline. Nothing too exotic, but elegant and sensual. Hermione smiled, a bit embarrassed, but pleased with the attention. He seemed to shake himself of whatever reverie he had been going through and reached a large hand out, tugging her toward him until she was sprawled on top of him in the big bed. Severus devoted attention to her neck, trailing his hot mouth along her skin. While his hands caressed and smoothed themselves over her thighs, barely coming up under the hem then retreating down. He cupped her arse in his hands and gave it a small squeeze. Kneading her arse cheeks, then giving one a swift and sudden swat. 

Hermione made a mewl of approval and moaned into his mouth, "fuck me, Severus." 

With a growl, Severus turned them over and lifted up her skirt before retreating from her mouth after a swift peck to the lips, disappearing between her legs. He licked up the length of her slit, then focused in on her clit. Rapidly licking over and over. Hermione's breathless moans grew more and more intense. When he sucked her clit into his mouth once, twice and then applied the pressure of his tongue to it, she called out his name. 

"Sev-Sev... Severus!" 

He continued to stroke his tongue over her as she orgasmed against his mouth. Tasting her release and moaning himself into her folds, thrusting his tongue in and out of her clamping channel. 

When she had finished, Severus moved up her body and turned her to her stomach, laying flat against her back. Aligning himself with her entrance, Severus thrust forward, and Hermione groaned low in response. When she threw her head back to take in a breath of air, the back of her head collided with his chest, and they both chuckled a bit breathlessly as he continued to thrust into her deep and slow. Both came to climax together, Severus whispering Hermione's name over and over into her hair. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO!

Christmas was a whirlwind of emotion and joy. On Boxing Day, some of that came down, and it had been wholly unexpected. The morning was average for the three of them. Severus had awoken and brought Emma into their bed, for a morning snuggle, then they made breakfast and broke apart for various duties. Severus sent Hermione and Emma on their way with a kiss and for Hermione a cup of coffee to go. It all felt blissfully normal, even Severus's pat on her bum and slightly lewd comment made very softly in her ear about his excitement to see her later was so very him. 

Apparating to the Burrow, Hermione was going with Molly. Ginny and Angelina to Diagon Alley and then muggle London. It felt a bit nostalgic Hermione had always gone with her mother on Boxing Day shopping and it felt like continuing a tradition with Emma. She only wished her mother could be there as well. After effectively getting Mrs Weasley dressed in muggle appropriate clothing the four of them flooed to the Leaky then went about some of their shopping. There were a few things that Severus needed for the lab, and though he had insisted he could get them himself, Hermione was determined to do it for him. As well she wanted to see if there were any books he wanted as his birthday was coming up so soon after Christmas as well. 

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked absently to Angelina as they perused some cauldrons in a shop. 

"Oh, pretty good," Angelina smiled but didn't seem to be genuine enough. 

"Oh, no need to be all tough in front of us," Molly interrupted, "sometimes it isn't as pleasant as they make it out to be." 

Hermione laughed and checked on Emma in her stroller, she was fast asleep. "They are everything you ever wanted and a joy when they look like that," Hermione pointed at Emma, then said without thinking, "the night before when their sibling is keeping you up because you can't keep food down is another thing entirely. Then that wakes the other up, and everyone is grumpy." Hermione still hadn't noticed the others had stopped moving and were looking at her, "what?" 

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, "are you pregnant?" 

"Oh!" Hermione blushed, realising what she had eluded to, "yes." 

Angelina smiled, and Ginny and Molly looked ecstatic. They all had a vast array of questions and Hermione did her best to field them all as they continued to shop. 

"I still can't believe it," Ginny muttered when they were at lunch in muggle London. "You and Professor Snape, and making such beautiful babies too." The redhead grinned at Emma, as the little girl delicately sipped at her chocolate milk. 

Hermione knew that despite everything, Emma was Severus's in her mind, and she also knew that her second baby would be just as beautiful as the first. Instead of fretting over semantics as she once might have Hermione accepted the compliment and kissed her daughters head. "Because of my parents, I had to be away often before Emma was born, so it has been nice for things not to be so challenging this time around. Severus is a great help." There was a bit of remorse in her that she needed to lie to her friend. But what else was she meant to do? It didn't matter anyway, Emma was Severus's. 

"I can't say I envy some of what's to come, I really just want to meet the little guy." Muttered Angelina. 

Molly cut in at this point with a small smile, "the second one is always easier." 

Angelina gave a grim look, "we'll see if another one ever happens at all." 

"Well," Hermione murmured dryly, "if you really mean that I would suggest making sure all contraceptive methods are in place and in working order." 

Ginny suddenly looked a bit chagrined, "I think I'll take that one to heart. I'm not keen on a baby just yet, no matter how cute they are." 

The chatting was so nice Hermione found herself losing herself to the joy of the afternoon. More shopping and enjoying time with her friends and daughter. She had really missed this, people she knew and loved. Emma seemed to enjoy it too, though as late afternoon hit Emma had begun to get fussy. She hadn't taken a nap that day, and it had been quite tiring for the little one. They were headed back through Diagon Alley, and Hermione was going to pick up the book they had said they would recover by the end of the day. The other women set off home, after warm goodbyes. 

As Hermione waited in a very long queue trying to keep Emma from fussing too much, someone bumped into her arm. Glancing up she went to mutter an apology but the words dried up in her mouth. Declan stood next to her, looking down at Emma then meeting Hermione's eyes. Emma struggled to get down, her face turning like she was going to cry and Hermione knew it to be the look of a tired two-year-old, but at the moment, Hermione wanted to do the same. She allowed logic to take over, and in mere seconds she was moving away from the queue. 

In her peripheral, Hermione saw him move as well, but she didn't stop. Stepping out into the street that was now blanketed in snow, Hermione rushed to the nearest clear apparation spot she could find. Trying hard to keep her mind set on her destination Hermione felt a tug and held her baby tighter to her chest. 

When they hit the floor of the sitting room, Hermione could feel a sharp pain at her arm, but she ignored it. Instead, searching over the crying Emma in her arms for any cuts from a splinch. Tears were coming out of Hermione's eyes as well, though much quieter than Emma's wailing. Removing her daughter's coat. Hermione could see all of Emma's pink skin was perfect and unblemished, she slumped back a bit and glanced at her own arm. There was blood trickling from a gash near her elbow onto the carpet. 

"Shh, baby, shh." Hermione was shaking as she tried to console Emma. Declan had been there, he had seen them. Hermione had almost got her precious little girl hurt by apparating without thinking it through. She had done this to Ron as well. A very distraught Severus came tearing into the room at that point, his face looked worried, but when he saw them, it changed to something like terror. 

"I-I my apparation… she-Em is fine, I g-got sliced a bit b-but-" Hermione was pressing kisses to Emma and Severus crouched down pulling wand from its place. 

Emma tried to claw at him for comfort, but he softly kissed her head and mumbled, "I need to fix mummy," very softly. Whispering a charm over her Severus was able to seal the gash with little trouble. Hermione didn't really feel it she was so relieved Emma had been alright. Severus helped them to the sofa, and after a while, Emma quieted against Hermione's chest two of her fingers in her mouth. Hermione still wept softly but allowed Severus to press her face into his chest. 

"What do you need?" He asked.

Hermione simply shook her head then, trying to steady her breaths. Severus just sat holding her, and Eliot came over to investigate what was wrong settling down next to Severus's feet. After some time had passed, Hermione was feeling calm enough to speak. "H-he was there," she shivered and felt Severus body go rigid against her own. "I was trying to get a book- Emma was being fussy- suddenly he was right there." A few more tears slipped out, "I couldn't think, I should have sent a Patronus, but all I could think about was getting back here with Emma. Oh, god!" Hermione's eyes met his in fear, "it would've been my fault if she was hurt." 

Severus tugged her closer and began to smooth a hand over her hair, "shh, shh, shh. It's alright, don't think like that, you did all you could at the moment." His deep voice rumbled against her temple, and slowly but surely her breathing began to calm. 

Inside Severus wanted to lose his temper, not with Hermione, him. Every ounce of darkness that still lurked inside the Potions Master was just begging to come forward and make itself known. He needed to involve Potter if he wanted everything to be legal and not to get himself shut up in Azkaban. When really it wouldn't be hard for him to find Trew, nothing at all. The fact remained that when Severus found him what he capable of not doing was. His thoughts were taken away from all of this when Hermione's finger reached up and smoothed the small lines between his brows. Severus nodded once, understanding the message she was trying to convey to him. 

They both stood almost mechanically and put Emma down for the night. Severus used magic to yank the comforter down, knowing that despite the early hour, Hermione would want to lay down. When she was settled and ready for bed, he kissed her head and moved to the door. 

"I'm going to reaffirm the wards and put some new ones up. Just to be safe." 

Hermione nodded and then pretended to be asleep when he returned. It wouldn't do to worry the man too much. Not that it would help her at all, she needed to stay calm and stress-free as Poppy had said. It felt as though that were completely and utterly impossible at the moment. When Severus crawled into bed, Hermione turned into the circle of his arms and tried to fall asleep. Eventually, she was able to do just that. 

…

For days it felt like they were waiting with bated breath for something to happen. Hermione had agreed to inform Harry that Declan was in England, but until Declan made a move, did anything, there was nothing for the Aurors to do. After a week and a half, Hermione began to wonder if she had really seen the man at all. That thought perhaps scared her more than anything else. Did she know her own mind? At this point, she felt that question was very hard to answer, and it took a toll on her mental health. The progress that she had been making began to slip a bit. She would flinch at a loud noise, and when Severus wanted to discuss something, she was all too quick to placate him no matter what her feelings were on the issue. He noticed all of this she knew, but he was giving her space as well. Despite his good intentions, it felt like a slap in the face, though she knew it shouldn't have. Severus was trying to help, and yet his distance made her feel undesirable and mad. At least the nausea had stopped, fourteen weeks just as she had said. That meant at the very least, it was decently easy to eat something without feeling like it was a gamble. 

The night before Severus's birthday, he returned from a late-night brewing in one of the company labs to Hermione weeping almost silently in their bed. The sight broke his heart. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled her into his arms, rocking just slightly. 

"I can't stand it anymore," Severus muttered, he wasn't sure if it had been in his head or out loud. 

"W-what?" 

"Seeing you like this, the stress, everything, Hermione, I have been trying to allow you space. I know that sometimes that is all that's needed, but god, I cannot sit back when you are hurting like this. It will break me." 

Suddenly his behaviour made far more sense. Hermione took a deep breath, "I thought that you realised how much of a mess this all was." 

He shook his head, unable to even articulate a reply that expressed how much that was not true in the slightest. "No," he finally said, kissing over her face, he could taste the tears that had dried there. "No." 

A small sob broke from her and Hermione allowed her body to fully rest against his. Releasing all of her weight, all of the worries she had been carrying. She should have known that Severus wouldn't be scared off by some of this. It was a disservice to him that she even considered that. It was in her nature at this point, there had just been too much damage done by Declan. The therapist has suggested that she stop comparing Severus and Declan even if it was putting Severus in a positive light, it still made an unnecessary connection. Taking a deep breath in, Hermione moved to sit up. Touching Severus's face, tracing the lines on his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. 

"I love this face," she murmured, "I think my younger self would be amazed, but I believe there isn't a face in the world that I wish to see more. Except perhaps my babies."

Severus snorted softly but didn't object to her attention. 

"I hope our child looks like you, Severus." 

This made him look up sharply and raise an eyebrow. "Surely you cannot wish for something so unfortunate on a baby."

"It isn't unfortunate! I mean it," she lightly pushed his shoulder and kissed his chin. "There are so many other things that I wish for them to have of yours though, the nose would just be a bonus," she winked. 

Finally able to chuckle at that Severus opened his cuffs and began the descent of buttons to remove his coat. Every movement was decidedly precise and tailored to his means of undressing and Hermione watched a bit wrapped in awe of the process. Everything that came off was sent to the washing. Banished to a drawer or armoire with care, precise and methodical to the last. Deciding she would give him a bit of privacy as he undressed Hermione went to the book she had placed down, getting caught back up within the pages. 

"I know you detest when anyone asks, but what are you reading that has you so lost inside it?" 

Hermione hadn't realised Severus was sat in bed next to her with a potions journal for a while, apparently. He had tea and his glasses were perched on his nose. 

"Oh, Little Women. I hadn't read it since I was young and for some reason, as I was going through what little I had left of my books, it stuck out at me." 

"As good as you remember?"

"Hmm, yes and no. There are things about it that I didn't enjoy as a child that I do now and vice versa. Jo was always who I clung to, the idea of independence and feminist energy, but now I think I understand Meg a bit more." Hermione sighed, "what a woman should be is to their own discretion, too much emphasis in the world is the standard, and that just isn't the case, everyone is different." 

He had set down his own book at this point and was looking at her, intently listening. "I agree completely. I saw my own mother struggle with a life she did not mean to have happen, it broke her." 

Hermione wouldn't push him to tell her more, but she wanted him to know that she would also listen if that was what he wished. Reaching out, Hermione brushed her fingers over the top of his large hand, where it rested on his thigh over the covers. 

"My mother was pureblood, and my grandparents were bigots, possibly to rival the Malfoys. They wanted her to marry pureblood, and she seemed to find that a challenge. For a year or so after Hogwarts, she avoided my grandparent's wishes, instead, dating muggles and seemingly 'spreading her wings'." His face turned thoughtful for a moment, "I cannot fault her that." 

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, continuing to stroke his hand. 

"Eventually she became pregnant with me, it just happened to be the latest muggle she was with. My grandparents had enough, cut her off and never spoke to her or her son again. She had to stay with my father, as was the time and her circumstance. She resented me for making her life into a hell." 

Anything she said in that moment wouldn't compare to what was going through his head. Feeling as if you weren't wanted being one of the worst things a human could experience, Hermione couldn't lighten that with sweet words that she was sorry for him. That just spoke of pity and discomfort, no. Instead, Hermione scooted closer, placing her book on her nightstand, pulling him down to recline next to her. His body was still tense, so she kissed him on the mouth and felt him relax marginally. 

"My birthday ruined her life," his deep voice was musing, contemplative. It held no resent, just a numb statement, and that made Hermione's heart ache. 

"Well that is her loss, and everyone else's that didn't take the time to know you." Taking the hand, she still held and placing his palm on the small bump that had begun to form, Hermione looked back at him as he spread his fingers and closed his eyes, humming softly, almost like a cat purring. "I am so happy to have you Severus, and so are your children." 

It was enough to just lay there until they both drifted to sleep peacefully. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a bit of angst ahead people... hehe... we'll get through it together ;)! 
> 
> ... calm down, don't worry... it won't be thaaatttt bad! <3
> 
> XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO!!!

“This is a new theory,” Severus intoned to one of the idiot brewers in his London lab. 

“Sir, with all due respect, I just don’t think-” 

“Exactly.” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “just try it, Angus. We’ve already brewed multiple batches at my personal lab.” 

He had tried not to be as harsh, but really the man was moronic. Hermione had created the perfect solution to getting the horrendous taste out of many of the prenatal vitamins in his line, and they were going to sell fantastically when people realised that his were the only potions they could find with the flavour options of ginger, mint or apple. Hermione had specifically also picked flavours that wouldn’t disturb the stomach in most cases. It had been brilliant, as usual. 

Spring was in the air as he walked the short way from the lab to a coffee shop nearby. A black coffee in an overpriced paper cup was a luxury that even Severus Snape could appreciate. Especially when despite the clouds nothing had begun to piss down on the area he was respectively in. He had been in London for two days, the new lab branch was coming along wonderfully, but it took up so much of his time in the last month or so. Really he wanted to be at home sharing a coffee with Hermione and watching her 'mini-me' turn that button nose up at porridge. Being discontent with any food was Emma’s new pastime. It seemed that unfortunately, the duty of work had called instead. 

After a quick meeting at the Ministry about patents and other Severus would be able to make it home, the thing he was actually looking very very forward to. First, though he needed to pick up ingredients and perhaps Hermione would like him to get dinner. It felt so foreign, the idea that someone was waiting for him. It still felt as if he should be going home to the lonely house with only Eliot for company. Pulling his mobile phone from his pocket (they had decided mobiles were an excellent choice to keep in contact with each other). Severus frowned when he saw the missed calls. No signals came through the Ministry’s wards, so he wasn’t surprised. They were all from Hermione, and one from Potter. Something like a rock settled in Severus’s stomach. Looking around, he searched for a place to apparate. Caught somewhere in his mind between wanting to call and just wanting to be there immediately. Settling on the latter Severus wedged himself between a couple of buildings and popped into the back garden of his house. In a few quick strides, Severus was in the back door and following the sound of voices from the laundry room to the kitchen. 

Hermione was sitting in a chair at the end of the table, tears tracks were drying on her face, one hand was curled around a steaming cup of tea. The other was resting on her swollen belly, just large enough in the last few weeks to be noticed by anyone that didn’t see it regularly. Potter sat at the other side of the table, as well as Molly Weasley and her daughter. Emma was asleep in Mrs Potter's lap. 

Severus felt his heart pinch in his chest at the thought that something had happened. It was a sense, one you received and kept after years of nothing good taking place. You could sense upset with ease. 

“Snape,” Harry got up swiftly, but Severus brushed past him, stooping down next to Hermione’s chair. She hadn’t looked up at him since he walked in she was just staring at the trails of steam rising from the cup. When he reached out to touch her, Hermione visibly cowered, and he stopped dead. Icy tendrils of fear raced through his veins, making his blood run cold. 

Hermione took a deep breath as if she was trying and failing to calm herself. Severus moved he didn’t want his presence to upset her further. Looking at the uneasy faces in the room, Severus knew speaking to Harry somewhere else would be prudent. He jerked his head to the man, and he followed down the short hall to the basement lab. 

“What the fuck happened?” Severus had been keeping calm up there, but away from prying ears, he had no qualms against losing it. 

“We were trying to get a hold of you-”

“I was in the Ministry, how the fuck was I supposed to answer? A Patronus would have be-” 

“We had to be discreet.” Harry’s, the eyes of the girl Severus had once cherished, pleaded with him to stop and listen. Severus took that bait and stood still. 

Harry took a deep breath, sighing obviously thankful he needn’t fight the man. 

“Declan Trew found your home, we aren’t sure how or why he knew Hermione would be here, but he did.” Sucking in another breath, he continued, “we think perhaps Mungos records, everything from the infirmary is still tracked there as well.” 

“Yes, I know that Potter- Harry, I- continue.”

“Ginny and Molly were here, it was Molly who answered the door, when Hermione stepped out to speak with him they called you and then me.”

Fury was building inside Severus. Hermione had talked to him, _away_ from the others? _What on earth had she been thinking?_ He had to calm himself, the woman upstairs was shaken and terrified. He had to show not an ounce of anger at that moment if he showed more, it would regress so many things. Without another word or thought, Severus threw his fist into the basement wall. The impact was hard enough that his knuckles cracked and trickles of blood seemed past the broken skin. He didn’t care, there had to be some outlet, he couldn’t allow his anger toward that man to be so apparent when he spoke with his… what had he been ready to call Hermione? _His partner? Lover?_ _The mother of his child… children_. Yes, those were all true, but she was her own person. Of course, he knew that and readily kept that idea in his mind. It was one of the many things he loved about her. 

Severus hadn’t been ready to call her any of those things, he had almost said wife, but she wasn’t that. There was the smallest question in his mind if she would ever want to be. At this point, that terrible excuse for a man thought she was his. Mr Declan Trew, a useless piece of rubbish, nothing like the perfect woman above, and yet technically he held power over her still, in a way. That wasn’t the point at this moment. Looking to Harry who seemed a bit stunned after the show of punching the wall. Severus nodded for them to continue back up. Before they reached the top of the stairs, Severus looked to the younger man. 

“We are going to stop this madness," the Chosen One said in return. His jaw was set, and eyes conveying everything that Severus was feeling as well. Harry Potter would protect his loved ones just as Severus would. 

The kitchen was still quiet, and as Severus and Harry appeared, it was easy to see the other women looked worried. Hermione was the same, sat there looking as if she had seen a ghost, pale and drawn. One hand was still almost possessively clamped on her belly. Emma was beginning to wake, and before she could cry out, Severus swooped down and picked her up from Ginny. Holding the toddler to his chest, so she could rest her little chin on his shoulder. 

“Hey there, did you miss me?” 

Molly and the Potters looked a little shocked to see him utter something like that but quickly recovered when the little girl wound her arms around his neck and gave him a squeeze, nodding and turning her face into his neck. 

Molly was the first to move, “floo if you need anything, Loves.” 

Ginny and Harry followed, the latter giving Severus a meaningful look, which Snape levelled back in answer. The floo activated and the three were gone, Hermione looked up finally at Severus. For a moment, her eyes took in the two of them. Emma was gripping his coat and rubbing her tiny nose against his shoulder. Face contorting in sorrow, Hermione pushed away from the table, placing her head in her hands she began to sob. Rushing from the room, and up the stairs, where a door banged shut. 

Severus released an agonized sigh. _Had it been seeing him with Emma?_ _Was she upset about that as well?_

His heart broke at the thought, and unconsciously he hugged the little girl tighter.  _ What if Hermione had realised she didn’t want him and instead wanted...it couldn’t be. _ Those were the thoughts of the old Severus, the one before all the therapy and emotional building. 

“ _ Hungy _ ,” Emma muttered softly, her little hands patting the back of his neck. 

That snapped him out of his reverie, “right, yes.” 

Emma wanted to be held whilst he made her food and Severus just couldn’t say no. So, Severus Snape the Potions Master and Death Eater-turned spy used one arm to hold his daughter and the other to make macaroni and cheese. 

…

This was all her fault. The pervading thought in Hermione’s mind was just so. As hard as she tried to be rational nothing stopped the tears that were flowing out of her. Nothing. Things were going to be taken from not just her, but Severus if Declan had his way. A little voice in her head whispered ‘ _ trust Severus _ ’, but it was drowned by the stronger emotions. God, if she hadn’t been drawn in by that man in the first place, none of this would have happened. She wouldn’t have Emma. It was reasonable to believe that had Hermione not needed this job, she would not have Severus either, or their baby. Hermione rubbed her belly again, she had yet to move, but she wanted her to so badly. It was like holding a piece of the man she loved constantly; it was no more beautiful than carrying Emma, just different. But she had run from the man she loved. 

Seeing Severus caring for Emma was something else entirely, watching her reply that she missed him, seeing him be so gentle with her. It made her want to be sick when she thought of Declan. Showing up, Molly hadn’t known who it was. When she let him in Hermione wasn’t prepared, Emma was just sat there playing with Eliot on the floor, out in the open. At first, he didn’t notice he was too busy looking at Hermione. When he did, his eyes held a calculated look, then he saw her stomach. Hermione leapt to her feet and thankfully he had followed her outside. It was easy to see that nothing had changed in Declan, that which he had tried to hide was still there, now that she knew it was there, it was so blatantly obvious.

“What are you doing here?” Hermione had kept her arms folded tightly across her chest, wand held just out of sight. 

Stepping forward,, he had tried to touch her face when she backed away, his eyes grew hard and cold. “I came to bring you back.” 

“Just leave it be, Declan.” Her voice was calm, though inside, she was terrified. He was volatile, she had to be careful, it wasn’t just her anymore. 

“Who’s kid is that?” 

“Mine.” Voice firm, jaw set. 

“Who's the father.” 

“That isn’t any of your business.” 

To that, Declan’s lips turned up into a slightly vicious smile. “It isn’t and yet, I believe you were unfaithful to me.” 

“Leave.” Hermione was beginning to feel dread in her blood as she waited for the ball to drop. 

“Fine.” Declan was turning and as Hermione stood there puzzled, but he jerked around and gripped her wrist. “I’ll leave for now, but you better be sure that I'm coming back. If I find out that's my kid you little slut, there will be hell to pay.” 

She had frozen, just like she used to. A scared little girl. When he finally let go of her after another persistent squeeze, she had felt pathetic.

A knock at the door brought Hermione from her reverie. A Tempus charm told her it was late afternoon. Emma needed to be put down for a nap, there Hermione was neglecting her duties as a mother.  _ Could she do nothing right? _ Getting up, Hermione opened the door, Severus stood there, holding a tray of food. 

“Emma and I made an early supper if you are hungry.” 

She wasn’t but didn’t have the heart to tell him that. 

“She’s down for her nap, and the kitchen is set to rights. I’ll leave you to it.” Her mind screamed at her to stop him, tell him to wait, to hold her. Hermione’s couldn’t, he deserved so much better than her. She had put his daughter in danger earlier today. The hurt in Severus’s eyes was evident as he turned and walked down the stairs, she still hadn’t spoken a word to him. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Could she do nothing right?

…

Emma woke a while later, and Hermione went to get her. She wanted to hold her baby. Terrified that Declan would somehow find a way to take her away. It was absurd, no one even knew who Emma’s father was. Only the three people she trusted most. Wizarding law dictated that she needn’t place the father's name on Emma’s birth certificate.  _ Could he legally demand a paternity test? _ The thought of Declan Trew touching her baby made Hermione want to throw up. It was too much. 

“Dadda,” Emma muttered as she played with some toys on the floor of her room. One of the toys was a Darth Vader action figure. It had been Hermione’s fathers and one of the few things she had of him. 

Emma held it up again, “dadda,” she mumbled, bringing the figure to Hermione. 

To this, Hermione laughed, loudly for the first time since that morning. She tossed her head back, shaking her head at the thought. Emma saw a resemblance between Darth Vadar and her father. It had not terrified her either. Emma started to laugh as well, and soon they were both laughing. Hermione felt her eyes watering from the intensity of emotion. When she turned to the doorway, Severus was stood there, he looked as if he had just arrived. 

Emma rushed over to him and thrust the doll into his hand. “Dadda,” she said firmly. Pointing to the figure. 

Hermione was ready to explain when Severus replied. “Ah, you think I support the Empire do?” Reaching down, he scooped the little girl up, swinging her into the air and then holding her close before doing it again. “Little Madam I am the Rebel Alliance if there ever was one.” His eyes raised just slightly to meet Hermione’s. There was hurt in them still, but he looked back to Emma and began to tickle her belly lightly until she was squealing with giggles. “Admit defeat from Lord Vader?” 

“Otay! Otay! Daaaaddddddddaaa.” 

Severus relented and allowed Emma to relax against his chest breathing hard now that they had both ended up on the floor of the bedroom. Slipping from his lap, she went to retrieve yet again that figure and brought it to him. As funny as it was to see Em hug Vader to her chest Hermione couldn’t help but feel her heart swell. Severus was moving to get up, but Emma tugged on his hand. Cupping one hand around her mouth, Emma tried to whisper, but it was loud enough for Hermione to hear. “I wuv you, dadda.” 

Severus pinched his eyes shut, his face contorting to keep calm when his eyes opened they were shining, and his jaw was ticking. “Emma,” he took her tiny hands in his and looked her straight in the eye just as he would any adult. “I love you too. No matter what happens, you can know in here,” he touched over his heart with her little hand. “I feel that. Even if-” Severus stopped changing his mind, or unable to say it, Hermione didn’t know. “Always, do you understand?” 

Emma nodded her head and reached around his neck to hug him. Hermione watched as Severus held the little girl close, and a tear slipped from the corner of his eye. 

…

Tea didn’t help. Neither did firewhiskey. Severus just felt the agony trapped in his chest that Hermione was in pain. Still, she had yet to come down and talk to him, perhaps he should do something, but he couldn’t think of what. She needed space, and he was going to give it as best as he was able to. Trying to read had ended up in disaster, so instead, he took another swig of the liquor and looked around his dimly lit sitting room. 

The light from the fire made for enough to make out the toy chest in the corner, a pale pink blanket flung over the arm of the sofa, and a sippy cup on the coffee table. All of it made his house a home. His eyes flicked to the doorway, and there, sat in a row were his boots, Hermione’s favourite trainers and a pair of tiny, bubble gum pink Wellies. The thought of another small pair of shoes in the row had Severus letting his head fall into his hands, fingers tangling into his hair. 

“Fuck.” He uttered aloud. 

Jerking at the top few buttons of his shirt and undoing his cuffs Severus laid down on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. As much as he wanted to go and hold Hermione, he wouldn’t force her. Pulling the throw from the back of the couch, he tossed it haphazardly over his legs, it wasn’t as if he would sleep anyway. 

“So you're sleeping out here then?” Hermione’s soft voice broke the quiet. Sitting up, Severus saw her standing in the doorway one hand, gripping the opposite arm. Dressed in her usual sleep ensemble of an overly large t-shirt and jogging bottoms. 

“I wanted to make certain you had space. I didn’t want to intrude.” 

Hermione started to sob, “it's yyourr bloody house.” 

Leaping to his feet he crossed the distance and couldn’t stop himself from pulling her into his arms. “It is  _ our _ house.” 

This only made her cling to him and sob harder. Soon he scooped her up and carried her to bed. 

“Do you want me to sleep here?” He asked after she was laid beneath the covers. 

Hermione nodded the crying having abated slightly. “Yes, of course… Severus I-I just don’t know what to feel or think. I am a terrible mother, stepping outside to talk to him… I could have put the baby in danger.” 

Severus reached out and pulled her to him, running a soothing hand over her back as she spoke. 

“Then you, and Emma, seeing you. I felt so inadequate and undeserving- like I- oh, I don’t know. It's still in my head like I am horrible and I shouldn't have good things, and Declan is right. I’m a slut and an idiot.” 

A fire burned in his veins at the sounds of that. That fucking man. “But,” Severus whispered when his voice was able, “logically we can deduce that simply isn’t true.” 

Hermione nodded against his shirt, “yes, I know the method Dr Holly spoke about, but today it felt like I couldn’t reach rational enough to think of it. Like it just wouldn’t work, even though I know it does-does that make sense?” 

“Yes. I have similarly felt that even today, I felt things that I knew were harmful to me, but believe me when I say it does get easier.” 

Tears were pouring from her eyes again, his understanding and kindness about it all made her feel all the more an idiot for not just speaking with him earlier. “I should have just talked to you-it just- hurt, so much.” The front of his shirt was soaked with her tears, “I am terrified of what Declan could do to my family.” 

“I won't let anything happen.” 

“You can’t be everywhere at once Severus.” 

“I can protect you. If you trust that I can, I will.” Reaching out Severus caressed her stomach, he was confident it would never get old to feel his daughter there. 

Hermione shut her eyes, “of course, I trust you, but this isn’t your battle.” 

“It is, as I have said before.” There was just the slightest touch of anger in his words at this. “I told that little girl that I would love her forever. I meant every single word of it. You and she and this one are my life, Hermione, I haven’t a care who sired her, she is mine.” 

Nodding vigorously Hermione pulled him to her, “she is, and so am I, I’m just scared, Severus. Custody… or-”

“No one in their right mind would think that man fit to have custody of a child. He has no claim to her, it has been two years of absence. If it makes you feel better, I will look into the laws. Sleep.” 

And Hermione did, in his arms. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I am so sorry I didn't get to all the comments on the last chapter, I swear I loved them all and read them. I will try to go back and respond. Finals are a bitch! I take my last one this week thank MERLIN!
> 
> Anyway! We are going back to weekly updates now that I will be free of Professors and classes for awhile <3\. 
> 
> Love you all! xoxo!

A few quick questions were the least Severus should be due for what he had done in the past. Or so was said by the Minister. Kingsley had retired a year after the war, and now they were back to ' _ fuck all _ ' politicians who knew nothing of anything. At least this one wasn't stupid, if perhaps a bit sycophantic. After a bit of pestering, the Minister left him to it. First Severus found the original copy of Emma's birth certificate. Listed as Emma Ivy Granger. Mother Hermione Jean Granger, the space for father, left blank. 

Next Severus made sure to look at the wizarding laws that would apply. Something in the pit of his stomach ached at the thought that he might be taking something from another man until he remembered the mark on Hermione's wrist from  _ that _ other man's hands. His treatment of Emma would be no different. It would only be a matter of time, that Severus knew well. Ensuring he could take copies of the documents Severus left the Ministry quickly, flooing home before anyone could tell what exactly he was researching. 

…

"So he technically has no paternity rights." Hermione sat listening as Severus regaled what he had learned. 

"Indeed, should you have listed him on the birth certificate, there would have been more pull for him. Luckily you are the Brightest Witch Of The Age." Reaching out a hand to pet Eliot Severus continued, "if he should demand a paternity test you needn't give one. There is a slim possibility that he could take you to the Wizengamot, but as I said, his pull is small. Not only that, but you are not unheard of here. I have a feeling the illustrious Minister would throw the case out."

"That isn't fair, though." Hermione was chewing her lip, looking out the window where the sun was out and shining over the front garden. 

Severus snorted and leaned over to kiss her head. "Life isn't fair. This man could have had a fair shot should he have been a decent human. Plus, any self-respecting agency wouldn't take a case where the father has been absent for so long, and there is proof of his… lack of abilities to care for a child." 

To that, Hermione nodded, "I know. Is there anything else?" 

"Uh, that was most of it." 

"Severus?" She prompted. 

"I don't want to voice something that might influence your decision." 

Her eyebrows raised a bit, and Severus was happy to see there was defiance in her eyes. "Isn't it my right to know?"

"Of course… I-, if someone was to be written on the birth certificate wizarding law makes that child theirs. Mr Trew would have no power." 

"I see." 

"Indeed." 

There was silence, Emma began to whimper from the monitor charm, and Hermione got up to get her. The little girl seemed to be feeling rather grumpier than was expected and didn't want to be let go of. Or to take out her dummy. 

Hermione rested her chin on Emma's head, smoothing her hair with a hand. "This was good to know, I really appreciate it."

Snape nodded, leaning over he pecked Hermione's lips, "I'm glad. Please do not think I was assuming anything, I will love Emma no matter what. I just wanted to make sure you knew the details." 

Taking a deep breath, Hermione asked the question, "would you ever want to adopt Emma officially?" 

"Em," mumbled the child through a yawn. 

Though his face was carefully without emotion, Severus replied without any hesitation, "there is little that I would want more. That said, I do not want you to do it simply because of this. It was never in my mind to push you. Should you never wish me to, I wouldn't bat an eye, and I would love her just the same."

"Is baby otay mummy?" Emma asked, interrupting the adults and pointing to her mother's stomach. 

Hermione was so distracted; she answered automatically, "yes, love, she's just moving." Then her eyes went wide, "Oh my god, she's moving." 

To this, Severus almost looked perplexedly at where Hermione was touching her abdomen. As if at that moment, something became very real for him. Hermione didn't really give him a chance to be acquainted with the idea; she just grabbed his hand and placed it to the side of the slight swell. It was nothing too strong really, a little tiny limb bumping under the surface. Still, it sent a shock of reality over Severus. In the matter of a year and some change, he went from single bachelor to a partner and father of not just one but two children. Blowing out a breath, he smiled slightly, tipping one side of his mouth up. Despite the intensity of their earlier conversation, it was forgotten for the moment. 

... 

Much later in the evening, Hermione and Severus had been nearly asleep when the urge to have him was almost overpowering. This had been a theme over the past few days. Unfortunately, Hermione had simply been too concerned with everything to act on it.  _ Now though… _ Reaching a hand around where he was laying on his side Hermione lightly traced her hands over his bare chest. Down, closer to the waistband and back up again. A slow, steady growl started in his chest and rose to his throat. When her hand came in contact with his cock. It was hardening, and Severus rocked against her hand. She felt utterly randy, there was no other way to explain it besides that, and though she had read that it was a part of pregnancy Hermione hadn't experienced it with Emma. 

Turning her over Severus came to hover above her, careful not to put too much weight on her stomach, as he lifted her t-shirt, searching out her knickers beneath. Quickly removing them, and touching her already dripping centre. Hermione mewled and rocked her hips against his hand. One digit going to tap at her clit, as the others traced her sensitive labia. Hermione was panting at even the small ministrations, they felt so powerful. A finger dropped, easing its way into her tight, swollen channel. Severus captured her lips and began to thoroughly suckle them. 

"Jesssusss... ugnn, why...sthat so good?" She muttered against his mouth. 

"Well then," he teased, pecking her lips again and again. As he added a finger, slowly fucking her as the other hand held her cheek while he moved his kisses to the side of her neck. Breasts had been off-limits during the last trimester, so he was careful to avoid them until she moved his hand there. Which she did, lightly tracing his fingers over the silken skin there, Hermione whined, wanting more. 

Severus dropped his mouth to her entrance, kissing his way down her body before licking up her slit and swirling his tongue over her bud. "Increased blood flow… makes for more sensitivity… and if my reading is correct better orgasms as well." All the while, his lips and tongue caressed her. 

Hermione's hand tugged and stroked his hair, moaning out very loudly at the excellent work he was doing on her. She wanted to touch him, to give him pleasure as well, but she couldn't think of the words at that moment to tell him. The peak built and built, her walls fluttering faintly before intensifying as she fell over the precipice calling Severus's name as he lapped at her.

Trailing his way back up, Severus finally came to rest on his back next to her. Hermione's eyes were still shut tight, and her breathing ragged. "That was so good, you're so good at that." 

A deep chuckle was his reply, and then a groan when her small hand found his member. "Hermione if you don't want-" 

"I want." Moving through her post-orgasm haze, she lifted up and straddled Severus, leaning forward to position his prick at her entrance, then settle onto him with a deep groan. "Oh, god." 

"Fuck. So tight." Severus could barely get the words out as her hips moved over him, triggering small firings of pleasure. 

Hermione rocked her hips, forward and back a bit. Everything felt so sensitive like she was going to explode all over again. Severus settled his hands on her hips as she moved still over him, slower trying to keep herself from climaxing too soon. Hermione hung her head in blissful agony, moaning low and aching around him in the best way. His cock felt as if it was filling her in every possible space, and it could have been the intense sensations or her hormones, but she also felt very close to tears. 

For his part, Severus was trying not to thrust up into her, it had been so strange seeing things change with pregnancy, how different it made her feel. Severus grit his teeth and tried not to shoot his load into her tight wet expanse too soon. Instead, he focused on her, the way she gently shifted over him, her slightly sweaty face and luscious body. Tucking strands of hair from behind her ears with his hand Severus tugged her down for a kiss. Moulding his mouth to hers and moving over it as he began to slowly but surely pick up the pace. Hermione moaned into his mouth, and he caught it with his tongue, loving the vibration on his lips. His hips moved faster, and she shuddered, muttering his name over and over when she pulled back every few moments to take a breath. 

Her channel tightened around him, "fuck." He swore, forcing himself back, head falling to the mattress and groaning. 

She squeezed him again, and rocked harder, lifting and lowering. Severus watched entranced, as she's built again, so close, he could feel it like a wave about to crash on a shore. 

"Ohhh." Hermione could barely breathe, her nails dug into his chest, curling like a cat. Losing most of her rational thought, she felt as she couldn't hold back again, "Sev...Sevvvv, Severus!" 

"Yes, come on, keep going, let it all go." Severus crooned, and Hermione groaned low, shuddering hard over him, crying out for a long, loud moment. Severus had a brief moment where he wondered how muggle parents had sex with children in the house. Without magic, Hermione may have woken the entire street. His thoughts were wholly overshadowed as her pulling almost made him succumb to his own orgasm. Instead, she continued to rock on him. 

Sitting up a bit, he took her cheeks in his hands, they were flushed red, and she was breathing so hard he worried she might pass out. Still, she rode him, and Severus was determined to give her more if that's what she wanted. "You are fucking beautiful, woman. I cannot believe you are mine." 

"All-yours," she managed in a shaky voice. 

When he brought his hand down to her clit, Hermione bucked harder atop him, and he felt her squeeze him again, was briefly aware of her calling his name before he lost all control. When he finally stopped seeing stars, he looked over, and Hermione was fast asleep. Chuckling softly, he cast a cleansing spell over them both and fell asleep beside her. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO!!! <3

"I cannot say the idea of it makes me at all happy," Severus said after a few moments of silence.

They were at Grimmauld Place talking with Harry about various options. There had been 6 new letters sent to Hermione from Declan. Most of them had been entirely civil, pleading even, but that made Severus perhaps more scared. Those were the words, the movements of an abuser, it was plain and utterly simple. So often pleading was then followed by intensity and aggression. The stress of it was weighing heavily on Hermione, she slept often and long, it was difficult for her to smile, or laugh. Severus wanted to kill that man for it. Hermione was precious, and Mr Trew had treated her worse than any man should treat another human being. 

"What else is there to do?" Hermione asked exasperated, "he isn't going to talk to you or Harry, and the Aurors can't help unless he shows his face." 

Anger flashed over Severus's profile. He was usually so able to keep that part of him in check, but when there was the potential for his beautiful, brilliant partner to be harmed. Not only that but his unborn daughter as well. Severus was not about to simply roll over and not seek other options. 

"I don't believe that he will listen to you either Hermione," Harry said. 

"Yes, well, what other options do we have, if something happens you'll be right there." 

Harry nodded at this, "that's true." 

"He isn't stupid, we are meeting at a coffee shop. I am going to tell him in no uncertain terms to leave me be, and if he tries something, there will be the perfect excuse to arrest him."

Severus ground his teeth but said nothing. He would not force her to do anything, nor would he refuse she do something. Hermione was her own person, capable, more than capable of rational thought. He didn't like it, but Potter would keep her safe, and he would be right there. She would most certainly not be in that coffee shop alone, no matter what she told that imbecile. 

They finished their tea with a less intense conversation, though most of it was half-hearted at best. Hermione seemed to be calmed more than she had in days, Severus couldn't quite understand why, in fact, it irked him. Something that would absolutely nearly drive him to insanity until he knew for sure that it was over and she was safe. So it actually made him angrier to think that she didn't have a care that he would be worried sick. That was of course not precisely something he should be upset about but damn it, there was only so much he could do to keep his cool. 

When they entered the house and sent Minerva on her way, Severus took over entertaining Emma. He knew that it would be necessary to talk with Hermione, but he also worried he would say something that could be regrettable. So for the moment, it was better he waited. Hermione had retreated to the kitchen and then his office, murmuring something about getting a bit of work done with invoices for Mungos. It was true that there was still work to be done with all of this going on. Despite his trying to be present, Severus was distracted as he played with the little girl. Emma crawled into his lap after a few moments of playing with blocks on the floor. 

"Book dadda," she muttered patting his chest a little smile on her face.

"Pick one out, darling," he spoke softly, brought back to the present by the warmth in her eyes, eyes that looked identical to her mother, the woman he loved. Suddenly all the emotions he had been feeling were washed from him, what was left were love and acceptance. When you love and trust people, you cannot force their hand, you really wouldn't want to. That was something Severus realised was absolutely the truth. Hermione was her own person, entity, spirit, and there was no other way he would want her. As he read to Emma, Severus felt vitality sweep over him. He could handle this. 

…

"Thank you for putting Emma down," Hermione said as she pulled back the sheet to lay down. Severus stroked a bit of skin that showed of her collarbone and shoulder, exposed by the wide neck of her baggy t-shirt. 

Humming in response, Severus leaned forward to kiss where his fingers had just been. 

"I am just so tired Severus, I want it all to be over and I believe this is the only way to handle it. Standing up to him, asserting myself and calling for backup should I need it. Bullies respond to strength." 

Gently he turned her over, so she was on her side his back to her chest. Severus cuddled close, rumbling, just near her ear, "I agree." 

"You do?" 

"Yes. You are right, in everything you have said, but you must know how precious you are to me." 

Hermione sighed softly, out of content. "Yes, I think I really am beginning to." 

"Beginning to?" His voice held humour, "I feel that it is my duty to make sure you know. I have been too lax in that respect, apparently." 

Reaching around her Severus went to place his hand inside her knickers, but there were no knickers to be found. Instead, his fingers encountered her folds, and they were already a bit slick with her arousal. "Hermione," he groaned.

"Yes?" She mumbled breathlessly. 

"I love you-" his voice was cut off by she moaned and began to rock against his hand. "- for many reasons, of course, not least of all that beautiful mind, but at the moment, I have to say that-" he leaned down close to her ear as his fingers strummed her bud, her pussy wetting his hand. "-you have the most beautiful fucking cunt I have ever encountered." 

His words must have been the final straw because Hermione moaned, and shook where she was pressed with her back to his chest. Pressing kisses to the back of her neck Severus lifted her leg up and swung it over his, entering her from behind while her channel still pulsed. 

"Severussss," she hissed and rocked back on his cock. "Never ever stop saying things like that to me." 

Chuckling low against her ear, he bit it then soothed the sting with his tongue, "I never shall my dear." 

…

By lunchtime, Hermione had made a very valiant effort to stay awake, and not only that but to just function like a normal human being. Since she had sent the note to Declan on where she would meet to speak with him, it had been a waiting game and one that she wasn't particularly fond of playing at this point. Not to mention, it felt like this baby was sucking all the energy out of her. The tail end of the second trimester had her wishing for it all to be over far quicker than what it actually would be. Most of the work for her new potion and general items of business had landed on Severus, which only made Hermione feel worse. Then there was chacing Emma about all day long. The little girl was getting quicker and more intelligent than was good for her, or her exhausted mother. It made Hermione feel like she was failing since really it was hard to not want to pass out over the sandwiches she had made them. 

After lunch was finished, they played for a while in the sitting room. Hermione was beginning to have a hard time getting up, bending over and just doing ordinary things in general so that only added to the strain she was feeling. When it was finally nap time, Emma decided that she was too big for naps and threw a tantrum, something that rarely happened. Hermione was worried her little girl wanted to push her over the edge. It went on for at least 10 minutes, to the point where Hermione started to cry along with her daughter, who then promptly tired herself out and fell asleep. There was a small pale pink sofa in the little girl's room. Hermione laid down and despite some discomfort passed out with dried tear tracks on her cheeks. Being a mum was hard work.

…

Returning to the house, Severus's first reaction was to panic. The lights were out, and everything seemed still. On closer inspection, he could see that there was a light from upstairs, following it Severus could see that it clearly came from Emma's room where the light had been left on. The room was in what could only be described as shambles. Toys were strewn everywhere, books pulled from the small case, and stuffed animals littered the floor. In the crib was Emma fast asleep, her dummy and cup in each hand. Hermione was also equally dead to the world, laid on the small sofa she looked cramped, and uncomfortable but was snoring softly, deep in sleep. One hand was thrown over her eyes, and the other was laid on her belly. Severus stood there for a moment entirely at a loss but decided that perhaps the best thing to do was cast a Nox and leave them be. It might mean Emma was grumpy and unable to sleep a bit later, but it looked as though she had needed this. 

Thirty minutes later, Hermione entered his study with Emma on her hip. They both still looked a bit worse for the wear. 

"Long day?" Severus asked. 

Hermione only nodded, going to sit next to him on the leather sofa, laying her head on his shoulder. Allowing Emma to climb into his lap, head on his chest and gripping the collar of his shirt in her tiny fist. "Dadda," she mumbled. 

"Mhmm," Severus returned, tucking his chin to press a kiss to her forehead. "That's me." A sense of satisfaction hitting him. 

"I am so tired," Hermione yawned, "I feel like I cannot do anything because every time I start, I want to shut my eyes." 

"I read something." 

Making a face in confusion, Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Some witches use more magic when they are pregnant, it can tire them, make them crave more rest." 

"All pregnant women are tired." Grumbled the witch at his side.

Severus snorted, "I haven't any true doubt, but I believe that not all pregnant women are creating magical children. It takes effort, even when it seems like nothing is happening." 

Hermione nodded, still unsure where he was headed from there. 

"I think I will call on Molly and see if she has any ideas." 

Hermione simply shrugged, "really Severus, I managed fine with Emma." 

"Was it like this?" 

"Not nearly as bad, but there were moments when I thought I wouldn't make it through, that is for sure." 

"Still, I think there has to be something I can do." 

…

More research showed that sometimes witches would react strangely to their prenatal potions if there were certain ingredients. Severus also found that within the wizarding world to his knowledge, no one had corrected this. All it would take is a switching of the item and then boiling at a lower temperature. It felt negligent that no potions master had fixed it. 

"Really?" Asked Hermione when he sat the potion down next to her. He had been in the lab for a good chunk of the night, brewing it. 

"Yep," he looked tired, Hermione noted.

Obviously, the lack of sleep was there, but he also looked pleased to have done something about this. Leaning down, he allowed Emma to take his face in her little hands and give him a loud and probably slightly slobbery kiss on the cheek. Most potions masters probably didn't have children Hermione realised as she watched Severus sit in the seat near Emma and make commentary on her food while he drank coffee. Hermione took the potion and plated the eggs. It was almost instantaneous, the reaction. It felt like a cumbersome backpack had been removed, and her mind was no longer so foggy but rather clear. 

"Severus!" Not very much caring they were meant to have breakfast, Hermione rushed over and plopped herself down in his lap facing him. He was startled but then allowed her to kiss his lips profoundly and thoroughly. Reducing the long strokes of her lips to smaller pecks all over his face. Emma giggled and banged her spoon on the tray of her chair. 

"We have to market this! It's important!" 

"Indeed," Severus gave her bum a discreet squeeze before allowing her up. "I thought we could simply produce an entirely new line of prenatal products. I want you to head that project if it isn't too much for you?" 

Hermione jumped a bit from foot to foot, "no!" 

To this, he smiled, and Hermione was so excited and felt so much better that she wanted to simply push him to the floor and take him there. That thought surfaced for a small moment until one of the plates Hermione had sat on the table went flying toward Emma. Covering the child in eggs and the little plastic plate bouncing off her head. Emma blinked and then began to cry. Severus and Hermione looked at one another. That was her first bit of magic, both Hermione and Severus waved their wands to clean her up, then both pressed kisses to her cheeks. Whispering words of praise for having done such a good bit of magic. It didn't matter that there was a mess everywhere, that's what magic was for. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THERE! <3, thank you all for sticking with me! Life is topsy turvy still at the moment, but I am pretty excited to be posting and writing again more regularly. I got engaged a little over a month ago (um, yay, very excited and happy, hehe) but everything is hopefully slowing down a bit (famous last words right?). I love you all! 
> 
> XOXOXOXO

The doorbell rang at half eight. That was late in the Snape house, really, but they were having a slow go of things. Hermione was still getting Emma from her bed, so Severus had the arduous task of answering the door. At least he was dressed for the day. The smell of coffee tempted him from the kitchen, where he had set the coffee machine to start. There shouldn't be anyone coming to the house at this time; it was mad. Nearly pulling the door off its hinges when he yanked it open Severus came face to face with a man he had never seen before. Dark blonde hair and blue eyes, chiselled features that looked like something from  _ Witch Weekly _ magazine. Probably a salesman. 

"Can I help you?" Severus's voice held the derisive tone it usually did.

The man sort of stared at him for a moment, as if recognising him from somewhere and seemingly becoming uneasy. That put Severus on high alert. 

"I need to speak with Hermione Granger." Australian. 

Instead of vocally responding Severus raised an eyebrow. 

"I have news of her parents. I'm from the Australian Ministry of Magic." 

Okay, Snape was going to bite, there could be something gained from this. "Really? Well, I am surprised that it wasn't sent through the Auror department here. I can floo Auror Potter right now, actually. I am sure the news would be best broken by a friend." 

"Oh, we are friends." There was a distinct tone of almost narcissistic ownership to his words. "She and I were well acquainted during her time in Australia." He gritted his teeth when Snape didn't allow him to look past him, into the house. 

"I'm sorry, but who are you? I must speak to her." 

_ Oh, so polite _ . Severus just stared at him, "I think you know who I am." 

Mr Trew, "you look familiar," was all he gave. 

"Indeed. What is the education like on the Second Wizarding War in Australia, Mr Trew?" 

The man's eyes blazed at that, but Severus saw a hint of fear hidden there. Men like him always were scared deep down, that's why they tried to manipulate, prey on weaker people. 

"This is ridiculous. I must insist-" at that, he tried to push past Severus. 

The wards on the house didn't let him even touch the Potions Master. It sent Declan Trew back onto the steps almost falling over at the rebound. 

"What the fuck!" 

There it is, the beginning of the break. Just a small show of the actual internal personality that the charisma hid. "Did you think my house wouldn't have wards?" Severus snorted. "Despite your playing at naivety, you know exactly who I am." Then Severus stepped out from the protection of the wards to tower over the man, "do I look stupid to you?" 

For his credit Declan seemed to stand tall at that, "you look like a turncoat and an evil son of a bitch," he spat, calling out to the open doorway. "Hermione tell this fucker I need to speak to you." 

To Severus's knowledge, she had been upstairs still, but just then Hermione stepped into the open doorway, fists clenched at her sides. Anger present on her face. "Leave Declan, before things get worse. Leave." 

To this, the man laughed and snarled, "I'm not afraid of him. He must be weak if he decided to take you after I'd had my fill of your cunt. I guess I am just more surprised that he decided to waste his cum knocking you up." Declan looked to Severus then, "forget the charm, mate? Is that why you got the bitch pregnant?" 

It took everything in Severus not to kill the man, he could have, so instantly. So easily. Not in front of Hermione, he wouldn't do that. 

"Hermione, love." Severus did as much as he could to soften his tone of voice, "please, if you will, call Harry and the Auror department." It was not a command, he wouldn't ever do that to her. 

The noise of her moving from the door was coupled with the lightning-quick reflex of Severus's hand closing around Declan's neck and bringing his face close. "You are the worst possible human to exist, not fit of such a painless arrest, not fit to live any longer if I am being candid." 

Squeezing a little more the man sputtered, "fuck you." 

Severus shoved the man back onto the pavement, already knowing what would happen Declan yanked out his wand and cast a spell that Severus efficiently blocked. Then another, then another. It was child's play, this man was nothing to match him. So Severus kept blocking the spells, waiting as the man got more and more frustrated. Finally, Declan lunged at Severus bodily. In a quick movement, Severus hit him in the stomach with a bludgeoning spell, and when the wind seemed to leave Declan. Severus felt something come over him and he gripped Mr Trew's wrist and twisted it behind his back. Making sure to hear the crack of the man's wrist when he pushed just a little too far. It was justice, in some sick way. 

"I don't expect they'll let you, but if you ever come near my family again. I'll kill you, that's a promise. No questions asked or answered." 

The Aurors spilt out of the house at that point and apprehended Mr Trew. Severus retreated to the house to find Hermione, on the sofa holding Emma and looking terrified. Dread settled in his stomach. He had reacted like a deatheater, like a man that he didn't want to be any longer. Hermione had seen and heard him. 

His girls hadn't noticed him, and so he stood watching, would she tell him she wouldn't be with him anymore? Was that his luck? Just the slow wait for something to go wrong? Was that it. Cruel fate it was. Severus wanted nothing more than to rush over and hug them to him. Feel their warmth, his daughter move inside Hermione. The agitation beat unsteadily in his chest, aching and fast-paced all at once. It was like he didn't have enough breath, enough anything to actually get through this. His breathing came in heavy pants, and before he had realised it, Severus gasped an unfortunate sound, that was loud. Jerking Hermione from her solitude, and he couldn't look at her, he just couldn't. Turning on his heel, he exited the house, there were still Aurors on the steps, but Declan was gone. 

"Snape, I'm sorry about this. If I need any more information, we'll let you know." 

Severus nodded then stepped to a usual apparation spot and popped away. 

…

When the Auror team had finally cleared out, Hermione looked up at Harry when he sat in the chair just near where she, Emma and Eliot were on the sofa. Emma still in a yellow nightgown with white bunnies on it. Hermione in her own pyjama bottoms and an old t-shirt of Severus's, Def Leppard. The thought brought back the stark realisation that Severus wasn't there, and she was reasonably sure that it was her fault. Despite that though it was almost as if she expected more of him, that he should be there, even though it was her ex that had just tried to hurt him on his own property. It was all fucked and muddled in her brain, and she felt tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Eliot butted at her hand where he lay, looking up at Hermione with those lovely hazel eyes, he really was the best dog. So conscious and loyal. Emma too gave the puppy a little pat on the head and kissed his nose. 

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Harry had leaned over and was giving Hermione a quick kiss on the forehead. "He can't hurt you anymore, we have everything that we need to make sure of that."

It was soothing, and she appreciated Harry staying and making sure she was reassured. Still, at the moment all she wanted was for Severus to be there touching her, holding her. Yet, she felt so selfish for even thinking that. 

"Thank you, Harry. I think maybe some coffee and brekkie will set us to rights." Standing, she gave his shoulder a squeeze. 

"Okay, and any time you need Ginny, and I would be happy to watch Miss Emma." Harry grinned at the little girl. She smiled back, much more accustomed to him now that she was seeing him often. 

When Harry was gone, Hermione toted Emma to the kitchen where she prepared breakfast. Coffee was still in the maker from when Severus had started it, so she poured herself a cup and then put the rest under stasis for him. Really she didn't feel much like eating and just sort of picked at the toast with some butter. Emma was happy to eat her cheerios and banana. The little girl brought a smile to her face, even with the heavy sadness that was weighing on Hermione's heart. That coupled with the fact that Eliot would barely let them go a few steps or so away from him. Like he knew something was wrong. 

When Emma was finished, Hermione cleaned her up and headed for the loo. Emma's bath was as it usually was, with perhaps more thinking. Then getting her into her clothes, nothing changed. It was when they reached the sitting room yet again that Emma began to look around. Severus still wasn't back, and Emma was starting to notice he wasn't there. Running over to Eliot, Emma plopped herself down on her play mat and began to play with the baby doll nearby. Hermione settled onto the sofa and summoned a book, but didn't open it. This was one of those moments when she would've loved to have her mother right there next to her. Her dad, joking in her ear, trying to lighten the mood, it was all she wanted at that moment, her parents—all she had wanted for quite some time. 

Despite feeling like Severus might be lost to her, Hermione wanted her parents to meet the man. To know how special he was to her, how special he was full stop. Severus the rare and precise human. He was incredible. Not only that, but Hermione wanted them to know her daughter. Emma would love to be doted on by her grandparents, and god but her parents would love that little girl and her sister as well. Brushing a hand over the swell of her belly Hermione shut her eyes and felt the tears begin to run down her cheeks again. It was awhile then that she simply allowed herself to weep, in silence. Just let the emotion wash over her. Encompass her for a bit before she had to go about her life once again. 

Eyes puffy but the waterworks having stopped the sound of the door brought attention to the otherwise contemplative atmosphere. Emma's head snapped up, looking toward the door, she was about to get up when Hermione got up and stopped her little girl. The look of confusion on the child's face made Hermione's heartbreak. 

"Bab-by," her voice shook. "I don't know how dadda is feeling okay? Let's give him space for a bit." 

Severus was standing in the entry now looking at them. He had what seemed to be a brown bag of bagels from the bakery Hermione loved. He looked calmer, but when she stopped speaking to Emma, his face hardened. 

"I see," was all he said before slipping into the kitchen to place the food on the counter, then returned. Face like stone. 

Worry shot through Hermione again, he really was upset, she knew it but didn't want to fully believe it. Emma still squirmed in her arms a bit. 

"Dadda," mumbled the two-year-old. 

The mask broke and hurt lanced across his features, "I don't expect you to forgive me of the action I took-" 

Hermione furrowed her brow.

"-but please, before you say anything or le-eave… I just want to hold her a moment." His voice broke. 

"What?!" Hermione had no idea what he was saying. This was not the reaction she had expected. She thought he needed space and time to process. 

Severus hung his head, "I wouldn't blame you for wishing to leave. I couldn't help myself, I reacted in anger to that man, and I am sorry for you hearing it. Though, I cannot apologise for my hate of him. I cannot. I swear it though Hermione, I am not like the man I was years ago, even when the anger comes back like that." 

He dropped his head, "It was all done with the defence of  _ you _ in mind. I couldn't come face to face with the man who had been hurting you, the man that I still see the emotional scars from and not tell him exactly what I thought." 

"Severus-" 

"Please." It was a broken plea, "I just don't want her to think I don't love her." 

Hermione set Emma down, and the little girl ran to him with a smile, oblivious to the emotions of the adults at that moment. Severus got down on his knees and hugged her back when she wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes were shut tight, and tear tracks were running down his face. 

Hermione walked up, suddenly realising that she had been so very thick, it wasn't about him not wanting her. That she and Emma had become too much because of baggage. Severus was being irrational about his own insecurities. It wasn't that she wanted him to hurt, that was not it at all, but there was something to be said about seeing his vulnerability. Like it put things into perspective. They all had issues, everyone on the entire planet was going to feel something or other that was reactive to a past situation. It might hurt badly even when someone else might think it trivial. So Hermione approached the words with care, knowing that much hung on the way she handled it.

Bending down, a bit, she wrapped her arms around what she could of Severus and Emma. Holding Severus's head to her belly and running her fingers through his hair. 

"I know that you feel you have done something wrong Severus, but you haven't, not at all." 

There was a small sound against her abdomen, but he did release Emma who looked at him curiously. 

"Dadda?" 

"Yes," his voice was almost a fractured whisper. 

"Sad Dadda?" 

Severus shook his head and looked up at Hermione, "not anymore."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER. Love you guys! I've been working on the story for after this one :D very exciting! 
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO!

Without much prelude a week or so after the incident with Declan, Hermione and Severus were sitting there during one of Emma's nap times and he said something that caught her off guard. Mostly because she hadn't voiced anything about this before. 

"What do you think about the properties of an oral potion versus a charm to fix distorted memories?" 

Hermione sort of gapped at him, her mouth opened and the book in her hand going slack against her knee. 

"Because I have been thinking a lot," he continued, "and I very much want to look into it some more. I believe there could be a good chance that it would be more effective and far less worrisome, in application." 

He had fingers threaded through one another, looking at her like he had remarked on the weather, rather than something so serious. Something that had to do with her parents and their lost memories. 

"I have thought about it. Yes," Hermione finally said, releasing a breath. "I suppose the worry is getting something incorrect and creating another problem altogether." 

"Indeed, do you trust me?" 

Despite the fear that was present on her face, in her heart, Hermione nodded leaning in to kiss him. "I do." 

Severus accepted the kiss and nodded, not giving much else on the subject.

…

Another few weeks flew by with life moving at an average pace. The air had become warmer, spring truly showing the signs of the summer to come. Hermione was already feeling a bit too warm in the house, and it wasn't even high enough degrees to constitute it. The summer might be arduous in that regard she had come to expect. Still, it was stunning to see the sun more and for Emma and Eliot to be able to play outside in the garden. 

Emma was playing ballerina again, ordering Eliot to stand in a particular place or sit so she could use him to balance on one foot, barely. Hermione realised that perhaps it would be good to look for ballet lessons. Severus was out for the day, but it would be something to bring up with him later. Hermione realised that he was well and truly her father because he was consulted on things like that. It felt so absolutely regular and average. 

Taking a deep breath, Hermione smiled as she watched her daughter and their puppy run about on the lawn. There was work that needed to be done, but it could wait a few minutes, everything felt so calm and tranquil. There was nothing quite like it. A hand on her shoulder jerked Hermione from her reverie, it was Severus leaning down he kissed the side of her neck, then when she turned, her lips. 

"Afternoon," pulling the other chair a bit closer he sat in it, reaching out to caress her belly. "Afternoon to you as well," he mumbled close to the bump, kissing it softly. 

Smiling through it all, Hermione hummed softly and intertwined her fingers with his. "I have orders to fill and invoices to look at for at least 3 of the apothecaries." 

Severus waved a hand. "It'll keep." 

"What do you think of my putting Emma in ballet lessons?" 

Severus pursed his lips, "I don't think I have ever thought on it," was the sardonic reply. 

Lightly batting his arm, then accepting the cuddle he offered, Hermione looked to him, "I wanted to run it by you. I think she would enjoy it." 

His eyes tracked over where Emma and Eliot played, "yes. I can see that being so. I do worry about any magic that she might produce." 

Hermione hadn't thought of that. Pulling her lip between her teeth, she thought. "Well when they are that young a parent would have to watch during class, so I think we could navigate making sure no one saw something that they shouldn't."

"Indeed." 

…

The first day of ballet class was the side of parenting that Hermione had never experienced and didn't know if she genuinely liked. The building rightfully dubbed, The Studio, had various practice rooms and an office at the front. Within the practice rooms, there were mirrors and bars and tape on the ground to indicate the places students should be. A large stereo on a table played soft violin music as everyone filed in. The thing that really struck Hermione as out of her comfort zone was the number of other children and their parents. 

Mostly mums, all toting bags and carrying smaller children, it felt cramped in the hall waiting to go outside. For the first time, perhaps since before Hermione had attended Hogwarts, she felt concerned the muggles would think her odd or strange. It was absurd, but it snuck in nonetheless.

Emma was practically vibrating with joy at the sights around her. Hermione pulled Emma's hair up into a bun on her head, placing her in the leotard and tights that were required. The pair of pale pink ballet shoes carefully tucked under Emma's arm made her look like a proper porcelain doll of some kind. She did not want to let go of those shoes. This would be an excellent time for a muggle camera, Hermione made a note to get one so she could document things like this. 

Finding a seat by one of the walls, Hermione placed the bag down and helped Emma into her shoes. Tasks like those getting more and more difficult for her as her belly got bigger. For some reason, she didn't remember it being this hard to do things when she was pregnant with Emma, but there were other things she was worried about then. Emma gave her mummy a peck on the lips and went to join the other kids at one of the bars facing the mirror as the instructor, a young blonde woman, probably a year or so younger than Hermione pointed to the tape spots and explained them. The seats next to Hermione filled up, and she grimaced a bit. 

God, she was turning into Severus, but he had a point, people could be so very, very annoying. 

"Which one is yours?" asked the woman to her left, she was smiling, it felt safe enough. 

Hermione pointed to Emma, "dark hair," just seeing her daughter made Hermione beam. 

"She is so sweet," the woman indicated her son, then the woman on the other side of Hermione chimed in, and so the conversation went a bit back and forth. Hermione didn't feel too out of place. 

"When are you due?" asked the second woman who introduced herself as Jillian. 

"August 20th." Hermione smiled and rubbed her belly. 

"Boy or girl?" 

"Girl." 

"Any names picked out?" 

This was beginning to feel like a line of questioning, Hermione was barely able to utter something about not really having thought about names yet when they were then talking about preparing toddlers for younger siblings and husbands for nappies and other bits Hermione wasn't able to follow. They weren't even watching the toddlers raising hands over their heads and starting to shakily twirl. It was a kind of madness that Hermione didn't really know. 

"Do you work Hermione?" the other woman, Kate, asked.

"Yes. I am a Research Assistant for… a chemistry lab."  _ Fuck. That was one the nose.  _

Both women blinked a bit at that, "well, that sounds… interesting." 

Hermione nodded, not really sure how much she trusted these other women. 

"What does your husband do?" 

To this, Hermione's reaction was instant, and she was sorry as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Severus had still never mentioned marriage to her, and that was okay… she didn't worry about it often. 

"He's my partner." The looks she got at that. "He is a chemist, and owns a few pharmacies." 

Both of the other two stared at her, "you-you're not married then?" 

"No, we aren't." Hermione suddenly started to feel a bit worried. 

"Does he help with Emma?" 

Hermione nodded. 

"And this is his baby?" Kate asked.

"Yes, of course-" 

"So you think he is going to stick around?" Jillian questioned. 

None of these things had really been on Hermione's mind, and now she was sort of angry. They didn't know anything about her or Severus. They were making assumptions about their relationship and if it was good enough. 

Hermione bit her lip to keep from blurting out something rude. Severus was meant to show up here soon to watch, and she almost didn't want him to, he'd hate this. Also, there were no husbands there, well a few but that was most certainly not the average, and really he looked so different than any of them. Even she looked different, they all looked like they were competing against one another. Dyed blonde hair and shiny handbags were a far cry from Hermione's own chestnut hair, lopped onto her head in a bun and the small purse she carried only big enough to place a book and her wallet in. 

Before she could form a response that might be just enough for the  _ bint _ asking the stupid questions, Severus entered the studio. She saw he had tried to look a little less out of place, but it had only somewhat worked. He wore a pair of charcoal wool trousers and a black button-up. Even with no frock coat in place, he got stares from the people surrounding him. When he spotted Hermione and met her eyes, there was something that she hadn't seen in his eyes perhaps ever, an acute kind of fear. The seat next to her had been strategically saved by her bag, and she moved it as he drew closer and took the chair. Kate and Jillian seemed to be at a loss, from what Hermione could see in her peripheral vision. 

Severus turned to look at Hermione his face blank, then as he had sensed the way she was feeling his face softened and he leaned into peck her lips very very lightly. "How's the day been?" 

"Good," she managed with a shaky smile. 

Turning toward the floor, Severus searched with his eyes, "now where's my little ballerina?" 

Emma's head lifted, and she saw the two of them sat there watching, it made her dip her head a little and grin. 

…

So began the ballet lessons. Hermione didn't mention Severus coming again, he had been vastly uncomfortable, and she knew that he would attend her performance at the end of summer. Not to mention Emma practised for them both every time she came home from her classes. Hermione was so grateful her daughter could go and do the things other children did. It was amazing and rewarding to see her enjoying something. The only thing that still played on Hermione's mind was what Severus had said about her parents, and perhaps getting their memories back. If he had never told Hermione, she might have been able to go on without wanting them quite so much, but after he had metioned that it could be possible her heart was too full of hope to function at times. The idea that Emma and the baby could know their grandparents was just something she wanted more than anything at all. 

After a particularly lovely day at the end of May, Hermione was brushing her teeth, and as it usually did, the idea that her mum would love Emma popped into her head. It was getting closer to the time she had oblivated them, and that was always a rough bit of time. Sighing Hermione finished brushing and placed the toothbrush in its holder next to Severus's. He had a very particular way he did everything, down to the way his toothbrush faced, she smiled at that. The ballet studio women were pretty unkind she had come to realise, but Hermione put up with it as not to inadvertently ruin Emma's hobby. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed, they weren't the deciders of what was attractive and what wasn't. Still, she was getting rather round. Always having been small in frame, it wasn't shocking that she didn't gain tons of weight even in pregnancy. She was at the end of the second trimester, and still, she was not massive, but in the stark light of the loo… it was apparent she was pregnant. The cotton tank and shorts set she had taken to wearing showed the smallest bit of her belly, and her breasts were a bit larger than they had been of course. She just felt sort of heavy, with Emma she hadn't had the time to dwell on such things, and no one was seeing her in the nude, now Severus did and often. 

Stepping into the bedroom, Hermione saw Severus was almost fast asleep his back propped against the headboard and a book lying against his chest. He had been so tired recently, and Hermione was worried he was working himself too hard. Laying down, she felt him move, it was still easy to wake the man. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck a bit, making Hermione shiver and rub her bum against him where he was pressed to her. 

"This sleep set is too seductive, I cannot leave you be when you look like this." He rumbled and began to kiss her neck and shoulders. 

"You want to leave me be?" It was meant to come out as a joke, but Hermione could even hear the worry that laced through her voice at his words. 

Severus pulled back and looked at her, "no, no, not at all. I was merely referring to you not wanting me to be constantly rutting against you like a teenager, but I just find you so completely and utterly delicious." He smirked down at her and claimed her lips with his, searching entrance of her mouth and allowing their tongues to tangle in a warm kiss. 

One of his hands lifted the hem of her top, and he very carefully caressed a breast. They weren't as sensitive as they had been, but sometimes she still didn't like him to touch them. Hermione nodded her head when he looked up, wondering and then threw her head back into the pillow when he took a nipple in his mouth to suckle on. Hermione released a long and drawn out sigh, caressing Severus's hair and tugging it lightly to get his attention. 

"Hmm?" He looked dishevelled and messy as he lifted to look at her. Hair was poking up, and there was a confused expression on his face like she had just interrupted him doing something very very important. Getting to see him like that, in this state that no one else did make her stomach drop and her sex ache with need for him. 

Reaching down, she caressed his manhood as it was pressed against her leg. Lightly stroking up and down, and watching as his forehead fell to her breast and he panted. Hermione made a pact with herself just then, that when they had the time and the baby was born and ready to stay with Molly and Arthur, she was going to take this man somewhere and love him in every way possible. Without the worry of toddlers or bellies. His hands found their way to her mound and lightly caressed the sensitive skin there as she continued to stroke him. Dipping down into her slit and groaning when he observed her wet, warm heat. Rubbing the arousal up to her nub, he played lightly with it. Stroking up and down, side to side as she continued to jerk him. 

Moaning Hermione gripped the sheets with her opposite hand and wasn't able to focus on what she was doing anymore. "Severusss… please, I want you inside me." 

Usually, he resisted, wanted her to come first, her sweet man, but this time he obeyed. Getting to his knees, she did the same, bracing her hands on the mattress and testing the weight of her belly, as he helped her out of her sleep shorts.

"Alright?" he asked in a heavy sensual whisper in her ear, from behind her. 

Hermione bit her lip, "yes," she breathed, "heavenly." 

Severus placed a hand on her low back, sliding into her heat with a groan of relief beginning to thrust long and slow in and out. Reaching both hands down to hold the weight of her belly as he continued to move inside her. "Gods…" he grunted, kissing her back. 

It felt as if he was caressing every little part of her from the inside out. Hermione couldn't help but groan low and wantonly from below him. Every nerve in her was screaming for him to move faster, get them there. It didn't matter that she wanted things to last, or that she wished to feel like that for as long as she could. No, nature was stronger than that at this moment. 

"Severus, ohhh, move baby, faster… please." 

The feeling must have been mutual because he did so without tease, thrusting in and out at a faster speed. Lowering his chest to her back, a forearm came to support her belly while the other hand found her clit and began to strum it furiously. 

Pressure and heat built until Hermione couldn't think of anything else and the blinding light hit. She screamed his name and dug her fingers into the sheets, as she felt him still and groan from behind her. Hermione pushed back against him, it triggered a few more waves of pleasure within her. 

She felt his weight near her back and his chest hair brush over the skin of her back, making her shiver. As did his voice near her ear as he nipped the lob then sucked it into his mouth. "I wish I could fuck you all night long. Sexy-" he broke the words for a kiss to her nape, then moved between her shoulder blades, "sexy-"  _ kiss _ , "sexy witch-" kiss to her low back just above her arse. 

_ Take that, ballet mums.  _

Severus fell next to her and sighed happily, gazing at her with a small smile. Summoning her shorts, Hermione cast a cleansing charm over the two of them and got up to pee as it was now a constant. Not even able to bask in post-coital glow because of the tiny human that would pound on her bladder constantly. 

Still, when she got back, he was waiting with that same look, and she crawled in next to him, on her side, kissing his jaw. 

"I love you," she sighed happily. 

"I love you too," Severus spoke around a yawn and lightly trailed his fingers over the bump between them. "Why is Emma's middle name Ivy?" 

"Ivy was my grandmother's name, I thought it suited her." Hermione smiled at the memory of a red, crying Emma being handed to her in the hospital bed. "Severus?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Would you like to see Emma as a newborn? I just thought of it and… well, you can look." 

There was a pause, perhaps he didn't want to, but then, Severus looked at her in awe, like he never expected her to ever ask him something like that. 

He nodded vigorously, swiping her lips with his, caressing her jaw and waiting for her to give the okay. When she did, Hermione felt the gentle intrusion of him in her mind. She offered up the memory of hearing Emma's first cry and Poppy holding the baby up, before furiously performing charms on her. Wrapping her up as the baby still screamed. When Emma was laid on her chest, Hermione could feel the tears running down her face in the memory, and she knew Severus could too. Kissing the baby's warm head, Hermione whispered over and over again, "I am going to be a good mummy, I am going to be a good mummy." 

One long look at baby Emma and Severus removed himself from her mind. He choked back emotion and kissed Hermione's head. Thinking of how young she looked even in that memory. Twenty was too young to have so much responsibility. 

"You are the best mother in the entire world," Severus kissed her lips, then her chin, then her lips again. "The fact that you are the one to give birth to my children and be their mother is nothing short of shocking and humbling for me every day of my existence, and I know that it will continue to be for a long, long time. 

Hermione was crying now, and she clung to him, kissing him back before pulling away and touching his face. "Severus, I cannot even begin to tell you what it means that you are here. I was… so scared with Emma, terrified, now I know you're with me-" her voice broke, and she watched his face contort in sympathy and anguish and love. "I am so grateful for you. Never underestimate your abilities as a father, I have seen them since the moment we stepped foot in this house." 

Pressing their foreheads together, they simply looked at one another for a while, relishing in the tranquillity and peace the other provided. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I don't know what to say exactly. I am so sorry that I haven't been posting. This is a finished work so I really didn't have any excuse, it's just been a rough year as I know it has been for many. My mental and physical health hasn't been very good, but I think I am turning a corner. I failed to realise that fanfiction is one of the things that brings me the most joy. 
> 
> I hope everyone is well and I really wouldn't blame any of you if you aren't reading anymore, but here is the new chapter if you are. 
> 
> XOXO!

"Severus… you know I owe you so much, we all do, but I just don't know how I can regulate this." Minister Shaklebolt sat behind his desk and steepled his fingers. 

"All I am asking is that you let me test it; if it doesn't work there will be no harm to any of the patients." Severus was getting frustrated no matter what he did or didn't do people still didn't trust him. That had been a fact of his life thus far, and really he was so sick of it he could shout. 

He had not told Hermione that he had gotten further with a potion for her parents. There was no use making her feel their loss again when he couldn't make it work, but now Severus really thought there was something here. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he had to test the potion before he went to Australia. How was he supposed to explain to Hermione that's what he was going for? 

"Minister, I am well aware that this is uncommon, but I can assure you and St Mungos that there is no reason for worry of detriment to the patients. If it doesn't work it will simply do nothing, but Kingsley, if it works" Severus paused and placed one of his hands on the desktop as if bracing himself. "It will change lives." 

Kingsley eyed him for a moment, then in the slowest motion nodded. 

…

Summer heatwaves were rushing through England, and Hermione felt like she was going to melt. Even Emma and Eliot, who had been somewhat overexcited and playful throughout the day had taken to laying on the floor, quietly playing. Hermione was sat on the sofa, fanning herself with her book rather than reading. She could hear the floo in Severus's office going off, so with great difficulty, she hauled herself to her feet and went to answer it.

"Snape Apothecaries," she waited for an answer, it was rare that he got office calls and she was sure she knew why. He was grumpy on the floo. The man on the other end of the call confirmed a room for a hotel she had never heard of and asked that she passed along the information when Hermione stated that she was his assistant. Something like nerves flopped about in her belly. That coupled with her daughter moving was enough to really set Hermione on edge. Hermione tried to brush it off. Severus most likely had a meeting or other and needed to go. Usually, he would tell her in advance, but it could be any number of things. 

She stood and quickly tidied up around his office. There were toys strung about on the floor and one of Eliot's squeaky ones as well, though it had been charmed not to. 

The evidence of Emma and his family was everywhere,  _ could that be bothering him? _ Hermione's heart clenched at the thought. These were the old emotions coming back, the one's she didn't want. Severus loved them, she trusted him and his word. As she passed the desk, Hermione saw evidence of that. There was a picture drawn by Emma on the desk of presumably. Severus dressed in all black and sporting a nose far more prominent than the one on his actual face. Hermione smiled and took a deep breath, he loved them. 

Just then the floo activated again, but this time the man stepped out. His face changed from impassive to surprised and then to smiling when he saw Hermione standing there. Making long strides across the room to get to her Severus kissed her on the mouth for a long moment, warming her lips and her core with his intense kiss. It was long and slow before he finally broke away and kissed her jaw then her neck. 

Hermione giggled and pulled away a bit, "I'm all sweaty." 

"Mhmm," he as if saying _ 'so?'. _ Nipping at Hermione's ear, he finally pulled away before stealing another small kiss and taking her hand. "How has your day been?" 

"Hot!" 

"And without me?" He joked as they entered the sitting room. Hermione had, of course, had a charm on to make sure Emma and Eliot didn't get into mischief or get hurt. 

"The kind of hot that isn't quite so pleasant," she muttered as they sat, and Emma's eyes lit up, she rushed over to Severus. 

Hoisting her up into his lap, he allowed the little girl to press kisses to his face. "Daddy?" 

"Yes?" 

"I made Eew-iot a poton- potion!" Her little words were becoming more precise, and she was talking more in the last few months. "He is aw bettaw." 

"Is he? What kind of potion?" Severus grinned at Emma. 

"Daddy potion." She stated as if it were the most normal thing in the world, and so obvious. 

"Indeed." He smirked at Hermione, and she laughed in return when Emma tried to raise one eyebrow at both of them. Then she turned back to Severus, throwing her arms around his neck. 

"I missed you," then climbed from his lap and toddled after Eliot. 

"I missed you too," Severus whispered quietly. Looking over at a smiling Hermione, he dropped a kiss to the corner of her lips, then placed his hand on her belly. Whispering in Hermione's ear, "I missed you as well, lovely, wonderful, fucking sexy mummy." 

This time he nipped her neck well and fair, Hermione felt hot arousal circle in her. There were many reasons she wanted this baby out into the world, but one of which was the faster that happens, the quicker she could get back to having Severus anyway she wanted. As of the present moment, they were somewhat limited in their abilities. "There was a floo call for a hotel, your reservation?" 

"Oh, yes. It slipped my mind, just a small meeting with a hospital that might want to stock." 

Hermione nodded, see, nothing to worry about at all. 

"I was just trying to get that taken care of before the baby arrives." Hermione could tell he was nervous, it was rather obvious whenever he spoke about their little girl on the way. Yet, he was a fantastic father and had already shown that time and time again. 

As if on cue of being talked about, Hermione got a sharp jab to her bladder. "Oh Jesus," her eyes went wide, "I think I may have peed myself a bit." Getting up swiftly she took off as best she could towards the loo, hearing Severus's chuckle from behind her. 

When she returned, he was smirking at her. 

"What?" She glared, stepping into the kitchen for a basket of clean laundry. She sat on the other end of the sofa from him and began magically folding and sorting the clothes. 

Severus scooted closer and helped as well, by sending the items where they needed to go after she had folded them. They were quiet, and to her anger, a few tears slipped down her cheeks. It took a moment, but he noticed. 

"What is it?" His brow furrowed in concern, and he stopped his task, touching her face. 

Hermione turned away, she was being silly, but she felt very sad. "Yo-you think its funny, that I-I-" 

"Hey," he cut her off, cupping her cheek and kissing her lips. "I was only teasing, I don't think that it is funny. Of course, I don't, love, not really. You are doing an amazing thing, and I'm sorry if it seemed I wasn't respecting that." Kissing her again, in very slow swipes across her lips. 

Hermione started to cry harder, drawing the attention of the two-year-old and the pet. 

Severus's brow furrowed as he allowed a worried Emma up into his lap with her blanket, two fingers in her mouth. "Mummy…" 

Hermione wiped the tears that were still coming down. "I...I am being ridiculous, I don't care if you joke w-with me," her sentence was broken by more crying. "I feel fat. I want to laugh without peeing myself-" she was almost in hysterics, and Severus's eyes were large. "I am tired of having sex as the little spoon, it sucks." Severus looked to Emma, but thankfully the little girl had become preoccupied with his buttons and not what her mother was saying. 

"Hermio-"

"This baby kicks me in the gut almost every time you speak did you know that?" Her tears were drying slightly, but now there was something like manic in her eyes. "My feet ache after being awake for an hour and…" she trailed off once she noticed that Severus had her full and entire attention. All while Emma sat in his lap, happy and content to play with his buttons. "And I know I am being ungrateful Severus...right now, I know. But I remember last time, and sometimes," her chin wobbled. "Sometimes I just don't think I want to have to give birth again," she swallowed, "it's hard." 

To that, Severus furrowed his brow in some concern and sadness. Leaning in, he kissed her lips and then pulled back to look into her eyes. "I don't fully understand what you are feeling, but I can try. Thank you for telling me how you are feeling." Hermione nodded in return and laughed a bit through her tears when Emma offered her a sleepy hug around the neck. "Have a bath Hermione, I will be there after I put Emma down." 

There was a small fit about bedtime, but soon the little girl could barely hold her head up. "Goodnight mummy," Emma mumbled, kissing her mother. Then patting Hermione's belly, she whispered, "goodnight, baby." 

"That was very nice of you to wish your sister a goodnight," Severus said to Emma tossing her very lightly into the air before slowing his movements to rocking. That made Hermione smile fully and head for the stairs. 

"Baby make you sad?" Hermione heard Emma ask Severus. 

Chuckling, he replied, "no, babies make you very happy, but do you remember what I told you? 

Emma shook her head. 

"Babies are lots of work to make," Severus stated.

"Oh." The little girl replied, seemingly placated. 

…

Awhile later Severus entered the loo and Hermione was lounging in the large tub, eyes closed. "Feeling any better?" 

Keeping her eyes shut, she smiled, "yes, much. I am sorry, Severus." 

"Shh, no need." Going to sit on the floor by the tub, he caressed her arm where it was resting on the side. "I don't think I would ever be strong enough to do something like this." 

She laughed, "you've done harder." 

"No, I have not." 

Hermione opened her brown eyes and could see in his that he was very, very serious. Leaning down, he gently kissed her lips. Hermione made a soft sound and deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue to enter Severus's mouth and touch his. Obviously, it was to his liking as he reached a hand to the back of her head and caressed her neck, entangling his fingers in her hair.

The soft mewl that escaped her mouth was enough to make his erection more prominent and his kiss more urgent. The hand at the back of her neck trailed down her chest and stomach, finally finding her mound beneath the water and soaking his sleeve to the elbow. He played with her lightly, pressing at the pearl and tracing it lightly with a fingertip. Her moan of gratitude made him smile against her mouth and move his own to her neck, where he began to suck lightly. His hand also transferred to her opening, and he inserted two fingers, curling them as he pulled them back and then pushed them forward. 

Her reaction within the warm water was enough to make him groan against her neck. When they came together like this, it was indeed  _ magic _ . 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! 
> 
> Thank you, Thank you for all the kind comments on the last chapter, I'm so grateful for all of you!!!   
> Enjoy this fluffy fluffy chapter!   
> xoxo!!!

The thoughts in Severus's mind as he entered the Granger's dental office just before closing were ones of intense fear. Some of the fear he had never known before, surprisingly. Mostly due to his fear of failing or perhaps worse. Both of them were standing by a computer, obviously ready to turn him away. In his life, Severus had done many hard things, he could do this for Hermione. It had been tested on the two worst patients at St. Mungos, the Longbottoms, and it had succeeded in just a few months. Severus was well on his way to getting it patented, all under Hermione's nose. Before any of that went public, he had to do this. 

…

"The potion needs to be taken every day for the next few days, then all of the memories will resurface." 

Jane Granger's eyes were full of tears, and her husband looked as though he was holding them back as well. They could already remember so much, and it was beautiful to hear them know their daughter. 

"I have plane tickets for the two of you. If and when you would like to come to stay with us. I know this must be hard, and I must admit that I haven't told Hermione that this worked. I didn't want to get her hopes up until I knew for certain you were going to come." 

Collin looked to his wife and then swallowed with a loud sound, still holding back tears. "We cannot wait." Jane nodded in agreement and gripped his hand. 

"So, Severus, tell us more about your lives-" His mobile rang. 

Severus saw that it was Hermione calling and he looked to them with an apology. "This might be important." Flipping open the mobile, Severus waited and could hear a bit of frantic breathing on the other side of the line. 

"Severus, I need you to get home now, love, your daughter is on her way." 

His eyes went wide, "I...I-" 

"Severus?!" 

"Yes. Right, right. I will take the next portkey back, are you at Hogwarts?" 

"Not yet, Poppy is coming here to check, then I'm sure we will be headed that way. Just getting Emma ready to go with Minerva. Thank god there aren't students." 

"Indeed, I'll be there soon and-" 

"Yes?"

"I love you. You are incredible." 

He could hear her smile, even if he couldn't see it, "I love you too, hurry!"

Jane and Collin looked stricken, "I meant to say earlier, or perhaps after more memories came but Hermione is at the moment… very pregnant. She was just informing me that it was time and that I should get my arse back." He chuckled nervously. It was most likely quite a lot to take in. 

Jane began to sob with happy eyes, and Collin smiled. "Is this your first?" 

"No," Severus admitted. Hermione would dictate what was told, so he kept the details of that to himself for the moment. "No, second, but it feels terrifying." 

Nodding, the older man stepped up, his wife gripping his hand. "Go. We will finish the dosing and be on that flight to see our daughter and meet our grand…?"

"Daughters, granddaughters." Severus returned. 

"Oh, lovely man!" Jane reached out and pulled Severus into an energetic hug, she looked so like Hermione and Severus knew that time would do nothing for his love for Hermione, of course, he had already known that, but seeing Jane was something else as well. Just a glimpse into the future it felt like. 

With another nod, Severus stepped out of the office and apparated to the portkey office, where he proceeded to scare the pants off anyone who said that he couldn't get an earlier portkey. 

…

"Right then, Severus?" 

"Yes?" He was gripping Hermione's hand, leant down near her ear, whispering lowly to distract her and keep her going. There were sweat and tears and to his worry and surprise blood, though Poppy assured him it was all normal and average. 

"I think one good push will have your baby to you. Would you like to be down here?" 

Severus looked to Hermione, and she nodded, through her emotions and pain.

Stepping to the foot of the bed Severus didn't think he had seen much else like this, and as Poppy gave instructions to he and Hermione, he followed them but heard them like he was underwater. Everything a little quieter, hazy even. There had been some thought in the back of his mind that it would all be a hoax that it was beautiful and really beautiful was probably not the perfect vocabulary. It wasn't pretty, but incredible, yes it was that. When a cry split the air and Poppy instructed Severus to reach out and grab his daughter, he did it without question. Catching the warm, wailing little body as Poppy cast charm after charm over his shoulder. Severus looked up at Hermione and saw her smiling, looking so tired, but incredibly happy. 

"Go give her a look then," muttered Poppy happily, "the little one is sorted, and I believe Hermione did most of this work." It was said with a smirk, but Severus complied like an eager schoolboy. Placing his daughter down on her mother's chest, as Hermione caressed her downy head and sobbed Severus got close and kissed the mother of his child on the head. Then studied the baby, who had quieted, nuzzling her head against her mother. She looked tiny, her little hands and feet were so small. 

Having done this a time before Hermione moved the baby to her breast and helped her latch on. It took a moment, but the baby began to suck, and Hermione closed her eyes, tears leaking out the corners. 

Then she opened them and looked at Severus. "Her hair is black," more weeping, but there was a smile on her face. "I wanted her to look like you, one that looks like me and one that looks like you." Her words were ineloquent, and a bit stuttered, but Severus felt his heart pinch with emotion. 

Kissing her head, again and again, Severus held back tears. "She's perfect, and you did so very well." Touching a finger to the baby's head, Severus smiled when one of her eyes opened a bit and looked toward the source of the touch. 

Poppy had disappeared after ensuring that mother and daughter were all well, no doubt she would be back very soon. Severus had barely noticed she left, this was a moment that had his full and complete attention. Every detail would be stored away in his memory, just as the second-hand memory of Emma's birth was in his mind as well.

"Severus I want you to name her." He went to protest, but she stopped him. "I trust you will name her something perfectly fitting, but I want to tell her it was you, that her daddy decided on her name." 

Severus's brow furrowed in choked up emotion, "I…" He rubbed the baby's back, "I thought Iris was nice. Emma and Iris sound well together." 

"They do," Hermione smiled, "do you like that?" Hermione asked the baby, "Iris?"

"The middle name… Emma's is your grandmothers," Severus looked to her for confirmation, and Hermione nodded. 

"My own grandmother, I never knew, but there was an older woman that lived nearby… she would feed me biscuits and fix my scratches when I was young before she passed. Her home was a haven for me." Hermione lifted a hand to Severus's face and caressed the lines that appeared. "Her name was Beatrice. What if we name her Iris Bea… Snape." 

"Perfect. Perfect." 

Iris sucked away happily, unaware that she had just been given a name. A few more moments and she broke away to feed on the other side. Severus was entranced by the process but suddenly needed to hold his other daughter. 

Leaning down, he kissed Hermione's cheek and whispered, "I am going to get our Emma." 

Hermione nodded vigorously, missing her other baby. 

Stepping out their private infirmary room. Severus saw a bit of Minerva's cloak near the rows of bed. There was something like light and joy in his heart that he had never quite felt before in his life. He was the father of two beautiful girls and the … He paused, Severus had almost thought _husband_. It almost had completely slipped his mind that he and Hermione were not simply married by circumstance alone. How had he missed something so pivotal? _Did she think him to be unserious?_ _Oh god_. His steps faltered slightly, and he couldn't breathe. Severus wanted nothing more at that moment than to make Hermione his wife, that is if she wished to be. 

Suddenly nothing seemed quite as straightforward as it had, and he was confused. Perhaps it was because she didn't want it that it had not been brought up, but that didn't make sense either. 

Emma jumped around the doorway, her hand being held by Minerva. The little girl seemed to be trying to step on the stones with precision, but when she saw Severus, her face changed, lighting up. "Dadda!" she squealed and ran toward him, grinning when she bumped into his legs as he leaned down to hoist her up. 

When he did, she hugged him around the neck, "I miss you." 

"You missed me?" He rumbled, hugging the little girl back and eyed Minerva who was walking toward him at a slower pace. He was going to say something, but Emma cut him off. 

"Yes, I miss you,  _ whenevwa _ you not  _ hewer _ ." Pulling back, she smiled, and Severus furrowed his brow as he choked up a bit at her words. "I wuv you, dadda." 

"I love you too. Were you good for Nerva?" His still loathed calling his former colleague that but Hermione insisted. 

Emma nodded her head and then laid it on Severus's shoulder. It was somewhat later than it had been, though time had seemed to fly for him, Emma was probably exhausted. As if to prove her point, the little girl yawned.

"Everything is well?" Severus nodded, unable to speak as he held his girl and thought of the other two, just in the other room. "Oh, Severus. I am so happy for you." Minerva's eyes spoke of the trauma she had seen and not seen him go through as well. Of the boy that came to Hogwarts with almost nothing. To the man that had picked the wrong side, then the man that laid his life down for the sake of doing the right thing. 

He held Emma a little closer and looked down as she smiled at him sleepily. "Baby?" 

"Yes, shall we go see your sister?" 

Minerva smiled, "I'll leave you to it, though I would love to see my other surrogate grandchild soon." 

"I'll floo you soon as we are settled at home," Severus allowed his eyes to show the sincerity and feeling he had for his old friend. 

As they entered the room, Hermione had dozed off and so had Iris. Ever the polite little girl, Emma was quiet but brought her hands to her mouth, smiling at the baby then at Severus. "My  _ sistow _ ?" she whispered. 

"Yes," Severus whispered back, going to sit on the edge of the bed very carefully, though it seemed it wasn't careful enough. Hermione stirred. "Shh, love, go back to sleep." 

Hermione shook her head, "I want to see my Emma," she adjusted the baby and reached for Emma, sitting her down to reclined against the bed back. Emma giggled and lightly touched her sisters, dark downy hair. Hermione kissed the toddlers cheek, "her name is Iris." 

" _ Iwis _ ?" Emma raised an eyebrow, and it looked so like Severus that Hermione laughed and looked at him with tears.

"God, Severus. Our babies," and tears tracked down her face. 

"Hormones all out of sorts then?" It was entirely said without malice, and Severus leaned in and kissed her cheek, so she knew. Emma was still entranced by the baby, stroking her head very softly. 

"You have made the most beautiful girls, I will be forever grateful." He murmured and kissed Hermione's lips. 

"We." Hermione stated, her eyes full of emotion, "it doesn't matter exactly how. Anyone would see the eyebrow raise that toddler gave and know where it came from." 

Hermione's voice steadied a bit as she continued on, "this was meant to happen long ago, but I- life," she smiled down at the Iris, whose fingers were gripping her sisters, "got in the way. It's just semantics anyway." From the bag on a chair, a piece of parchment floated over. "All it needs is a signature." 

Hermione pressed the paper and quill into Severus's hand as he stared at the name at the bottom, right above where he should sign. Emma Ivy Snape. 

"If you need to think on-" Hermione didn't get the chance to finish, he had signed it. The paper glowed, and Severus sent it back to the bag.

It was a split second, Severus looking at Hermione. Her face was a bit pale, and her hair was frizzy, but her eyes were alight with happiness, and she held his treasures in her arms. Suddenly Severus couldn't keep the dam any longer. Tears began to run down his cheeks, rolled off his chin, and fell to his chest, something between a gasp and a sob escaped him. He felts hands, touching his hair and his cheeks. 

"Dadda is  _ otay _ ." Emma's tiny voice said as she tried to move his hair, Severus felt his heart clench. " _ Otay _ dadda, is  _ otay _ . I  _ wuv _ you." Severus looked up to see his daughter looking concernedly at him, then smiling when she saw his eyes. 

"Oh, my girl," he pulled her to him and tried to control his emotional breathing, running a hand down her hair as Emma's hands wrapped around his neck. "I love you too." 

…

The joys of magic were something else entirely. Hermione was able to take her babies home that evening to their own beds and her own bed as well. Poppy sent potions and said she would check-up in the morning, also offering Severus a very detailed list of what Hermione should be doing. It included resting and eating. Severus was all too happy to oblige. The apothecaries were being taken care of by the staff, he was for all intents and purposes on paternity leave. Hermione crawled right back into bed with Iris in her arms, the baby already needed to eat again. Emma's eyes were drooping heavily. She gave her mother a kiss and allowed Severus to tote her to bed. Her bedtime story wasn't even partially read by the time she had fallen asleep. Severus looked at her for a moment, calm and dreaming. His daughter. Dropping a kiss to her head, he watched as she smiled a bit in her sleep and turned onto her side. 

Going back to the bedroom, Severus realised that he was tired, his body felt strung out from all the excitement and general use. Hermione was just finishing feeding Iris, and Severus felt as if he could collapse. Hermione was getting up to place her in the bassinet, but Severus stepped over and took the baby. 

"Lay down," he murmured and kissed Hermione's forehead. 

Her returned smile was tired, but she obeyed, groaning at the feeling of her own bed. Severus held tiny Iris in his arms and swayed a bit. Taking in her little features. Nose almost identical to Emma and therefore Hermione. That's a box checked. Her dark brows and hair were startling against her pallid skin, and even as a newborn, her cheekbones were prominent. Emma looked every bit Hermione but Iris, there was no denying the features he had contributed. Laying her down carefully, Severus changed into his pyjamas by way of magic and climbed into bed, it had been a very very long day. 

Hermione was already asleep when he laid down, but Severus moved closer to her on the bed, and she turned cuddling into him. He smiled and shut his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! 
> 
> Sorry I wasn't able to reply to comments I had a crazy week at work! I did read them all and will hopefully be more attentive to comments on this chapter as things have slowed down. <3 you all! 
> 
> I know this holiday season may be rough for everyone this year, so I am going to try to get a few chapters out next week as well as a Christmas one shot! 
> 
> xoxoxoxoxoxoxo!!!

Severus was in contact with the Grangers, over the next few days. All three of them had decided that it would be better not to have such a massive shock until things had settled a bit. Although Severus wanted them to get there now and Hermione to have them again. They would be there in a few days. Severus proposed they come over for breakfast on Saturday morning until then he would try and make Hermione aware in the best way he could. The said woman was at that moment, staring at him from the sofa as she held a cup of tea to her lips and smirked. Severus was pacing a bit with Iris in his arms, Emma was down for a nap and Eliot was in the fenced back garden having a run-around. 

"Daddy?" Hermione caught his attention, smirk firmly in place. 

Severus narrowed his eyes at her, "that is one of my titles, yes." 

"God, do you know how nice of a bum you have Severus?" To this, his eyebrows shot up, "I can't wait till I can grab it and hold it in place while you sink yourself inside me." 

_ Oh _ .  _ Fuck _ . Severus's dick twitched at the words, but he glanced down at the wholly unaware and asleep child in his arms. "Is that appropriate mummy talk?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you want me to talk like a mummy all the time?" She raised her own. 

"Not in the slightest. As recent events do not allow for further activities… yet." 

He came closer and leaned down to kiss her lips. "I am going to put Iris down, and then I am going to come back here…" another kiss, "and snog you like I'm a bloody teenager." 

That they did. When he returned, Severus moved his lips over hers until she was whimpering and panting against him, clinging to his chest.

_ God, it just wasn't fair _ , Hermione thought. 

Still, it had been some time since she had simply enjoyed kissing him with nothing else attached. So she allowed her tongue to delve deeper into his mouth, tasting the groan he made around her muscle and sighing in pleasure when she felt him breathe in through his nose against her cheek, all through this tasting, the flavour that was inherently her Severus. It was intoxicating and soothing all at once. Finally, they parted, both breathing heavily, and pressing foreheads together. 

"I think it's probably best if we retire and get some semblance of sleep before the baby wakes." Hermione grinned at him and went to get up, but Severus caught her hand. Her eyebrow raised, puzzled, but sat back down. 

"I need to talk to you about something." Taking a deep breath, Severus gazed at her. Reaching a hand out, he caressed her cheek, "I got the potion to work." 

Hermione's breath paused. 

"I didn't want to tell you I was testing it and get your hopes up if I failed."

She still didn't dare breathe. 

"Kingsley allowed me to test, and then… a week ago I went to see your parents-  _ gods _ , Hermione breathe!" 

She inhaled deeply. 

"I was there when I got the call to come home that you were in labour. They… they are coming on Saturday, it worked." 

Hermione's jaw fell open, then she just stared at him. Her mouth was opening and closing a bit, over and over. "H-how did they react?" 

"Well enough, they had their concerns so be prepared for that, and their questions, but overall I think after some mending things could be very...  _ nice _ ." The last word was said in the way of Severus, still not fully able to be un-awkward in moments like this. 

There was a brief second before Hermione launched herself across the sofa to him. Severus chuckled as she collided with his chest. He held her against him and kissed the top of her head. 

"I love you," she murmured, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him. "For so many reasons, but this is amazing Severus. I just cannot believe you would think to do something like this for me." 

"You can't believe that?" He furrowed his brow at her. 

"I can, of course! But you know what I mean." She accepted the kiss he gave her and then nuzzled just under his jaw. Severus had done something she thought wasn't exactly possible, and if it was then, it would turn into a disaster. Her heart squeezed like it might explode from all the happiness she was feeling. 

…

Sleep was becoming very, very hard to come by. Iris was a good baby, but she still had to be fed at strange hours, and she, of course, cried. Not to mention that a toddler was running around the house. Severus and Hermione had noticed Emma doing a lot of watching. Taking in what was going on, and being slightly confused about her new baby sister. It was something that worried them, but they were trying to hold back any real initiative until they knew exactly what was going on. 

Hermione had been trying to think on that whilst feeding Iris but nodded off. When she looked down at Iris, who had long since stopped breastfeeding and was asleep, her little mouth open.

"Oh bollocks," murmured Hermione. She was so tired and apparently it was really getting to her. Carefully as she could, she lifted Iris into her arms, righting her top and went back to the bedroom. Severus was asleep thank Merlin, the man had been insisting on helping as much as he could, but it was tiring him as well. Laying Iris in her bassinet Hermione slipped under the covers, sighing in contentment at the feeling of soft sheets against her skin. 

"I would have got up with you," Severus whispered, and Hermione jumped, apparently he had just  _ looked  _ like he was asleep.

Snuggling into him, Hermione sighed, "both of us need not be tired. Unfortunately, you cannot feed her." 

"What of the pump device?"

"I haven't taken the time to figure it out but I will." She bit her lip, "I needed a moment to think about Emma as well, and my parents." 

Severus nodded, "It's something that's been on my mind as well." 

"Are we not paying good enough attention to her?" Hermione's voice was ready to crack at even the thought that that could be true. 

"No," Severus kissed her head, "no. I think its an adjustment, just like it has been for you and me." 

"You're probably right." Hermione kissed his jaw, and both of them drifted off almost immediately. 

…

Severus felt the bed move, and then something was tapping at his chest. Prying his weary eyes open, he looked into the caramel eyes of his daughter. Emma was sitting next to him, tapping his chest. "Dadda… dadda… dadda," she singsonged. 

Severus looked over at Hermione she was still very much down for the count and Iris slept peacefully as well. Scooping up the toddler, he swiftly exited the room shutting the door. 

"Good morning," Severus mumbled to the little girl, and she giggled, patting his cheek. 

"Morning, dadda." 

"Shall we start at breakfast? We have guests today." The Grangers would be there, and they were all of them having brunch in the back garden. 

Emma nodded and smiled.

Severus found a chair for Emma to stand on, placing the customary ward there that kept her from falling off the chair. 

"Right, okay. Mummy wanted crepes, we can do that right?" He eyed the little girl and raised an eyebrow. Again that forced a giggle from her, but she nodded. 

Summoning ingredients from the pantry and refrigerator, Severus separated bowls, one savoury and one sweet. Giving Emma the task of stirring when needed, whilst she put a hand on her hip and sipped her juice in between. There was Hermione sass in that little girl, he could see it. When it got time to put berries in the batter, he let Emma sprinkle them in and eat as many as she wanted. When they were finished, and he put some of it under stasis until it was closer to when the Grangers would be there Severus got Emma more juice and himself a cup of coffee. Together they sat in the sitting room, Severus in his chair and Emma on his lap reclining against his chest. 

"Dadda." Emma patted his arm and sipped her juice. 

"Emma," Severus replied with a smile. 

"Is Iwis your baby?" 

At first, Severus furrowed his brow, then caught on to how they had been explaining that Iris was a baby to Emma. "Yes, she's mummy and I's baby. You used to be a baby too." 

She seemed to think. "Not any mow?" 

Severus shook his head, "no, you are getting to be a big girl." 

She was thinking hard again, and Severus couldn't help but see the uncanny resemblance to Hermione. "You Iwis dadda?"

"Yes." 

"My dadda?" 

"Yes. Are you my Emma?" He teased her, Severus was beginning to catch on to what had been going on in her little mind. "Mummy and dadda are still going to be yours even if Iris is here too, she's your sister, so we all share." 

Emma grinned at him around her sippy cup, turning her head up to look at him. A picture of adorable in her pink footie pyjamas and messy bed hair. "Iwis is cute." 

Severus chuckled, that seemed to be sorted, and all was well. Eliot had trotted over to them, Emma laughed as the dog nuzzled her toes. Severus reached down and patted the golden retriever on the head. Eliot seemed to pass him a look that was something akin to a shared moment of gratitude. It appeared that Severus wasn't the only one benefiting from having these lovely ladies in the home. There was something to all of that. 

It wasn't long, and Hermione was carrying Iris into the sitting room as well. Leaning down she pressed a kiss to Severus's forehead, then laid Iris in the arm that wasn't holding Emma. Going in search of her coffee, Hermione also pulled out her mobile. That was a photo if she ever saw one. When she returned, they were still all sat in the chair together, and Emma was smiling and whispering to her baby sister. Severus looked down at both of them with a broad smile on his face. Snapping the photo as quick as she could without any of them knowing the difference. Something was rolling in her belly, knowing that she was going to be seeing her parents for the first time in a very long while, but her little family helped her not to be quite so worried. The three of them soothed her soul. 

…

Looking like she might explode Severus finally caught Hermione around the waist with one arm and pulled her closer. She was dressed in a beautiful pale blue sundress, soaking in the last bits of summer and he could easily kiss the freckles on her shoulders. 

Adjusting Iris on his arm and leaning down to whisper close to her ear. "Everything is going to be okay, just relax a bit." 

Hermione nodded. "Yes, of course. I am just…" 

"I know." He kissed her lips, and just as he did, the doorbell rang. 

Emma and Eliot came running over. 

"Eliot lay down boy," Severus said in a firm but gentle voice to the dog, who obeyed without trouble. Emma was about to follow when Severus handed Iris to Hermione and scooped the toddler up before she could get away. 

"Dadda!" complained, wishing to run after her dog. 

"We have a company remember." Stepping to the door, Severus opened it and on the steps stood the Grangers. Mrs Granger's eyes became wide with tears as she took in the little girl being held by Severus. 

"Welcome, come in." 

"Thank you," the two older people intuned. Hermione was stood there just past the door, holding her baby to try and keep her calm. 

"Hermione," mumbled her mother in a voice that sounded as if it was going to break at any moment. 

"Mum, Dad." Not able to help it, she rushed forward and let the older couple embrace her—the worry and fear of rejection gone when she saw the openness of their faces.

The group finally parted with tears in their eyes, and all chuckled a bit in a classically English style of embarrassment at the emotions. Severus and Emma had been watching curiously. 

"Your home is lovely," Collin Granger stated. 

Hermione smiled broadly, then seemed to remember she was holding a baby. "Oh! Mum, Da, these are Severus and I's daughters. Emma can you say hi to…" Hermione trailed off, thinking about what she should call them. It was all so different and new. 

"Gamma and Gampa." Replied Jane, "of course, if you wish." 

Hermione smiled widely. 

Severus prompted Emma to speak with a little comment in her ear. 

"Me Em," she smiled shyly holding up three fingers. 

Collin stepped closer, "three whole years old?" He winked, "why that's a lot of years young lady." 

Emma smiled and hid her face in her dadda's shirt. Severus chuckled, "she'll warm up rather quickly, I think." 

"And this is?" Jane stepped closer to look at the baby in Hermione's arms. 

"Iris Bea," Hermione stated proudly and showed off the beautiful sleeping baby. 

"My God, isn't she lovely?" Collin nodded in reply to his wife. "Looks quite like her Da, doesn't she?" Jane smiled and chanced a glance at Severus. 

"I think so, yes," Hermione replied. 

"Well, you each have a carbon copy it seems, as Emma looks just like you pumpkin." Mr Granger gave a soft smile at her daughter and accepted the hug readily when she launched herself at him. 

"I missed you so much," she murmured into her father's shoulder. 

"Let's head out to the garden?" Asked Severus. "We can all have a seat and get something to eat as well." 

They got settled, toddler in her chair. Eliot ran out into the lawn, and Emma was pouting like nobody's business when she was not allowed to go and play with her friend. She looked at Severus with those big sparkling brown eyes, and he almost gave in. There were flashes in his mind of later years, years when it would be a car she wanted or god forbid a boyfriend. He took up holding Iris, so Hermione could get Emma food and eat herself before the little milk monster wanted more. She ate so much for such a tiny little thing. 

"So Severus, what do you do?" Asked Jane after a bit, "I am sure it is a magical occupation?" 

"Indeed. I own and run apothecaries throughout the country. It is also a lab that I run, so we produce new research or even new potions if the inspiration and occasion arise." 

"He's brilliant is what he is saying," murmured Hermione and her mother could tell it was no faux praise when she saw her daughter gazing at the man. Hermione thought he was wonderful, and everything had spoken to that from Mrs Granger's perspective as well. 

"I also work for Severus's business. I am his partner, I head most of the research production, and publication-" 

"She does, in fact, the arduous work. It is not an easy task, and one that I did not do well until she came into my life." 

"How long have you been together?" That was the weighted question. Severus pinned his lips together, trying to keep a neutral expression. He would go along with whatever Hermione wanted in this regard. It did not matter to him what or how. 

Hermione swallowed. "We have been together for a year and a few months." 

Mr and Mrs Granger did look at each other across the table, but their faces were calm. "Well, it is easy to see that you love each other very much." It was Collin that said it, and he glanced at Emma a bit. 

Just as he did, she picked up a strawberry she hadn't eaten and held it up to Severus. It touched his chin, making a red smear and Snape chuckled deeply. "Dadda!" She smiled, allowing him to take a bite. 

"Mmmm," he hummed, "my favourite fruit!" 

Emma giggled loudly and smiled at him before eating the rest of the strawberry. That was her dadda plain and clear to everyone watching. Hermione's heart did a leap as it always did when this was so readily obvious to her and everyone around them. 

"What's your favourite fruit, Emma?" 

"Nana!" Emma said with enthusiasm. 

Mrs Granger smiled, "that was your mummy's favourite too." 

Hermione smiled softly at that and then asked her parents about their lives since she had last seen them. It was interesting to hear about their holidays and the business, but Hermione couldn't help but feel like she had missed something by not having them around. The amazing thing was that they were back. They could be apart of her life and the lives of her daughters, even if it was a bit later. It wasn't as if they seemed to be angry with her either. As they continued to talk, she glanced across the table at Severus, holding her youngest baby, rocking her very lighting in his arms against his firm chest. It was a sight that perhaps she would never in her life get used to, but it filled her heart with immense joy, love and admiration for the man sitting there. 

"Could I hold her, Severus?" Asked Mrs Granger when the conversation had gone down a bit, and everyone had eaten. 

Severus looked to Hermione for confirmation, and Hermione chuckled. "She's your baby too, Severus." 

"Right." He muttered, "of course and placed Iris in Jane's arms. 

"Such a lovely name," murmured Collin as he leaned in to get a better look, pushing his spectacles up on his nose. 

"Iris Bea…? I'm sorry I don't think we are aware of your name." 

"Snape." 

"Hermione Snape has a nice ring to it love," smiled her mother, then back to the little girl. 

"Oh… my name isn't," Hermione tried her best to sound nonchalant, it shouldn't bother her, Severus was her partner no matter the semantics. "I'm Hermione Granger still," she said with a wry smile. The cover-up didn't fool Severus, or her mother little did she know. 

"Emma's middle name is Ivy, mum, like Grandma Ellis." 

"That's a beautiful touch, love. My mum would've been very proud." Mrs Granger's gaze turned toward the garden and Emma now running after Eliot and giggling when she fell in the grass. 

Iris was passed to Mr Granger for a moment, and the chatting continued. Hermione was aware that her mother was more than a little confused about their current situation, but that was not important at the moment, and it wasn't the right time to bring up the details. After a while, more of talking the Granger's went to take their leave. 

"We are at a hotel just a few minutes away. Perhaps we could go out for dinner, our treat tomorrow?" 

"That would be lovely Da," Hermione reached out and hugged him, loving the smell of sandalwood and spearmint that clung to her dad's clothing. 

"Young lady?" Mr Granger leaned down to where Emma was holding onto her mother's leg. "I hope we see much more of you," he grinned and reached behind her ear as if by magic pulling out a small bit of candy from her ear. Emma giggled and gave her grandpa a wide smile. 

"That won't last long, I don't think. Not when she realises her dad is capable of actual magic." 

Collin chuckled and shook Severus's hand, his bushy eyebrows lifting. "Thank you, Severus." 

Severus nodded in return and was hugged tightly by Mrs Granger before the older couple slipped out the door. 

"Naptime," called Hermione, lifting Emma into her arms and smirking when the little girl laid her head on Hermione's shoulder. "I'll be down to feed Iris soon," Hermione murmured to Severus, touching his arm as she passed. 

Sitting on the sofa, Severus allowed his daughter to cling to his finger or whatever else met her fancy as she laid on her back on his knees. 

What Hermione had said hit him hard. She was not a Snape, and though she had tried her best to play it off, there was nothing that could keep him from seeing through her. Her entire face had given away the fact. Still, he wasn't quite able to see if it was that she didn't wish to marry him or that she simply thought he didn't want to. The last was unfounded, Severus had had a ring picked out for the last several months. It was in a sock at the top of his chest of drawers. It had been his fear of rejection that was in his mind, the fear... that step could take away what he had come to know and hold so dear to him. It was just fear in general. 

What if that had been her way of saying she never wanted to take that step with him? 

Hermione returned as his thoughts were running away from him. The only solace he was feeling was Iris's warm body against him as he cuddled her, the baby scent that clung to her. It was strange to think that an infant could bring him so much calm, but she was his, and he loved her, unlike anything he had known before Emma or her sister. He also loved their mother. Severus watched as Hermione picked up Iris and held her to nuzzle her nose against hers. 

"Are you hungry baby girl?" 

Iris gave a gummy smile in return, and Hermione sat down on the sofa. Lifting the t-shirt, she had changed into and allowed their daughter to suckle her. Severus's mouth always went dry when he saw this. It wasn't a sexual act, but whether it be instinct or caveman evolution, it made his prick hard. His body turned on by the fact that it was his partner feeding their baby. Hermione shivered a bit, and Severus broke from his trance, it was confirmed that the room had become a bit cooler as clouds had covered the sun. Scooting closer to them, he reached his arms around and held Hermione, allowing her to recline back against his chest. She smiled and turned her head up to look at him. 

"I love you," he murmured softly, a kiss to her head. 

"I love you, Severus, so much." 

That statement had him knowing, Hermione loved him, she wanted him. She had given him children and her love over and over again. Why wouldn't she want to be his forever? 

He made a plan in his mind, and he would put it into action as soon as possible. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, this thing was just awful to edit, so much had to be moved around or changed. I kept getting frustrated and watching Bridgerton instead... has anyone else been watching that? *swoon* haha. 
> 
> Anyway, Happy 2021! Hope it is going well for everyone! 
> 
> XOXO!

Though it had been Severus's goal to enact his plan as quickly as possible with a newborn that was just not possible, Severus waited a month more. Hermione seemed to be feeling a bit better about using the pump and Iris staying with Minerva or Molly for a few hours, so Severus decided that was his window. He planned the best he could without Hermione knowing and got things worked out with Molly, who seemed to be dying to see the girls. They had a few visitors when Iris was first born, but a lot of it was spent by themselves. So it felt almost a bit strange to break that habit that had formed. 

With sitter sorted, Severus made some reservations. A spot in London, a table with a window overlooking the Thames. It was going to be perfect. It had taken more than a little coercion to get that specific spot, but Severus was persistent and name dropping the Minister always seemed to work in these highfalutin places, even muggle places. Before they were to go Severus left a note on their dresser, he knew Hermione would find, giving her instructions to be ready that evening. After questioning him relentlessly about where the girls were going and what he had packed for them, if there was enough milk pumped and exactly how long they would be gone, the last of which he didn't answer; she agreed and ran upstairs to get ready. 

When she came down, Severus was not prepared for how beautiful she looked. He found her beautiful every day, of course, with spit up on her t-shirt and tea spilt on her jeans, but this was something special. She had decided on a burgundy wrap style dress. It had a deep v in the front that showed off a fair amount of cleavage and hem hit just above her calf muscle. All tied together with a pair of black pumps and her hair wavy all around her shoulders. It was something to behold for Severus, and he wanted to march her back up those stairs and rip the dress off. 

Hermione had been wondering about why exactly Severus was taking them on a date like this now; it seemed like inopportune timing with the new baby and the still occasional Emma tantrum. He had insisted upon it, and though Hermione was fighting with the internal feeling of being a bad mum for being excited… she was ready to get away from her children, just for a night, a couple of hours. She loved them so much, but she still wanted to feel like her. 

They normally apparated separately, but today Severus took her into his arms and whisked them away by himself. It felt special, and Hermione couldn't help grinning into the fabric of his shirt as she held on. Walking the rest of the way hand in hand to the restaurant, which Hermione deemed far too fancy to be even looking at but by Severus's insistence, she went in and took her seat at the table he had reserved for them. The table located in a big bay window that looked out over a small twinkle light-filled courtyard and then the Thames. The sky looked black outside the window and created a comforting curtain around the two of them in their warm little bubble at the restaurant. 

The food was spectacular, but the conversation was even better. Delectable and hearty all in one. Often days were filled with monotonous conversations of nappies and porridge that had spilt to the floor. It wasn't that they never had a good conversation. It was just in between this or that, or whatever else. At this moment, nothing was stopping them from talking about Dickens, or a new potion concept, whatever else it was they wanted to. It was refreshing, and of course, Hermione was already missing their little ones, but she was also calmed because when the girls got older, and their own adult lives began she and Severus would slip seamlessly into their own. 

At the end of the meal, after absolutely devouring the most luscious tiramisu. Severus offered a hand to her as they strolled from the restaurant to watch the water. 

"I have another surprise," his hand was still held out. 

"Severus…" she chided softly but took his hand. 

He pulled her in for a kiss, one that made her core tingle and her legs feel weak. Then they popped out of existence for a moment, and back again. To land in an alien-like place. There were floating lights and candles, set up, no doubt, by magic and she was able to see what must've been a Loch and mountains surrounding them as the last bit of sun escaped over the mountains, it was breathtaking. Hermione surveyed the landscape with a hand at her mouth and turned to see what Severus was doing, only to find him dropped down to one knee and holding a small black box in his hand. 

That perhaps made her throat catch even more, "Severus…"

"Hermione, meeting you was perhaps the chance of a lifetime. It seems strange that we crossed paths again after all that has happened, but I am so happy we did. My life has had very different stages, many ebbs and flows, but you feel like a safe haven, familiar, comfortable and warm." 

"Hermione, you are already everything to me. Will you also be my wife?" 

Tears had slowly begun to seep out of the corners of her eyes, and there felt like a large rock stuck in her throat, but Hermione nodded rapidly and was able to squeak out " _yes_." Before throwing her arms around Severus. 

He gave her a long squeeze. The pushed her back slightly so he could place the ring on her finger, it was a gold band with one single diamond in the centre, it was round and straightforward and just perfect. 

...

It felt like everything was going to be perfect. It wasn't that they didn't argue or that Emma didn't make a mess. Iris did wake them up and leave them sleep-deprived. That was all there, but it was the struggles they wanted that made them feel like they were a family, a real family. The ups and the downs were just what seemed to make up life. The Grangers were ecstatic when they heard the news about Hermione and Severus. It was enough to make anyone pleased to be receiving such parents in law. 

After a bit of deliberation, Severus and Hermione decided that their own back garden would be an excellent place for a ceremony. Severus had put a lot of time into manicured lawns and the plants. It was beautiful, and there would only be a few people there. They wanted to wait until Iris could stay with Hermione's parents or Molly and Arthur. Severus was very serious about taking Hermione on a honeymoon and would not hear it when she mentioned taking the girls with them. 

"I want to pamper you, Love." He murmured, next to her ear. 

Hermione grinned, thinking about the conversation a week later. She was going over some of the research that a team at the labs was doing. It was a bit of a mess, to be honest. She needed to go down there and tell them what exactly was wrong and why they were going to blow up some perfectly good cauldrons if they didn't slow their roll. She had offered to have Severus go, but he declined, this was her portion of the company. She was running this side of it and really the research in general. Hermione was their technical supervisor, and it was her place to go. Severus knew she needed to understand that, to actually use her position. It would be good for her to realise that she was intelligent in her occupational field, everyone needs to feel fulfilled in various ways. 

It was essential, and deep down, he could see it that Hermione wanted to go and handle it. Just as she did with the boys all those years ago when things weren't running right, she would tell them and get them on track. Hermione was a born leader, and Severus wanted nothing more for her than to step into that role. 

When she came down the stairs in her smart trousers, and blouse Severus's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He was on the sofa, a baby against his chest, gently patting her back and a toddler and golden retriever on the floor next to him. There was a show running on the telly, and he was wearing an old t-shirt and jogging bottoms. There was definitely spit upon the shirt somewhere and yellow fur on the black bottoms. He felt so inadequate at that moment, it was palpable. Hermione noticed instantly and rushed over to him. 

"You are so wonderful, Severus." Looking around at the scene, "thank you for making all my dreams come true," she kissed him. 

This seemed to settle his thoughts a bit, and he kissed her back, trying to find the strength to let her leave and not ravish her in her sexy outfit. One of the reasons made a soft little mewling noise. "Oh oh oh," Severus pulled the baby from his shoulder and held her up a bit so she could look at him, Iris gave him a massive gummy smile. Then he brought her down to nuzzle her nose lightly with his. 

"I am so soft." He grumbled to Hermione out of the corner of his mouth. " _Severus Snape Ex-Deatheater and Double Agent Gives Snuggles to his Two-Month-Old Baby Girl_. The Prophet would have a literal fit."

Hermione laughed aloud and watched as he did it again, and Iris squirmed happily in the firm grip of her father. "Did you turn your dadda into a big old softy? Hmmm?" Hermione cooed to the baby. 

"I believe that fault lays with you and the one on the floor," he mumbled as Iris grabbed his nose. Then he gave Hermione a big smile. "Go, and kick some arse, yes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and checked to make sure Emma would not remember that word and repeat her dadda. Leaning in, she kissed his lips, enjoying the warmth that spread around her chest. She kissed Iris's head and accepted the hug that Emma gave her with love. 

"You know where the formula is?" 

"Yes, Hermione." He said with mock irritation. "As well as the milk you've saved from pumping." 

She nodded and stepped into the floo. 

At the central lab, Hermione's nerves were rolling around in her belly. She hated that, the feeling of nervousness. It made her feel easily spooked and set an unfortunate tick rattling about in her abdomen like she might cry or throw up or both. It made her brain messy and her heart patter, banging about in her chest. Making her lungs feel as if they were being crushed a little every time the organ slammed into one wall or the other. Right. She was being dramatic, she could do this, she could. It was just a matter of setting herself to the task and getting it done. Stepping into the lab, a technician was passing. 

"Hello, I am needing to address the research team on project 48L." 

The technician looked at her and then narrowed his eyes a bit. "And you are?" 

"Hermione Granger." She stated.

The man still didn't look as if she was speaking anything of importance to him. 

"I am Head of Research." 

"I'll need to check with my boss-" 

"If you work in this department, I am your boss." Her voice shook, faltering if only slightly, but enough for the man to notice. 

"Ma'am, I need to check with the owner of the company… its policy." He turned and started toward an office.

Hermione's shoes made a definitive, satisfying clacking sound against the flooring as they walked to the floo in another office. They were about to call her bloody house. This is what she got for doing most of her work at home. She would have to see about Severus watching the girls some days of the week to interact better with her employees. Get to know them and understand what they wanted and did, to better improve the company. Not to mention so they knew her face. 

"Yes?" Severus's voice came through the floo, sounding a bit irritated. His face was visible, and so was the fact that he was lightly rocking a baby in his arms. 

"Sir, I was needing to make certain that Miss Hermione Granger should address the department." 

There was a small silence. "Why the bloody hell are you asking me? It's her department." He tossed his head to look over his shoulder. Hermione presumed to check and make sure his language had gone un-noticed by Em. 

"Sir I just didn-" 

"Gill. Read the memos. Thoroughly. I made the entire company fully aware that Hermione was taking over this part of the company, she has been heading the department for some time now. She's even been _bloody_ signing your paychecks." 

"But I've never seen-" 

"She has been on maternity leave and staying at home." Severus raised his eyebrows.

Gill looked to him the over at Hermione who also raised an eyebrow. "Of course, sir." 

"Is that all then?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good. I am on paternity leave still. Draco is handling most everything if you need to contact anyone, speak with him." 

The floo disconnected, and Gill turned to thoroughly look at Hermione. 

"Right this way," he took a very definitive glance at Hermione's left ring finger. "Mrs Snape." 

She didn't correct him, they would be married soon enough, and it wasn't as if she needed to prove herself to this stupid man. If he thought she was only here because of Severus, well he could shove it up his arse. She was capable, and she would show him just how much that was the truth. Walking with her head held high she took on the role she knew she needed to. Anyway, she was the _Brightest Witch of Her Age_. 

…

Severus hoped that hadn't put her off. Stupid, dunderheaded idiots. 

"Dadda?" His reverie was broken by Emma tapping on his leg. 

"Yes?" 

"Pway outside?" She tilted her head and looked at him as if he was the greatest thing in the world. His heart cracked a little under the pressure of the love he felt for that little girl. 

Gathering a blanket and a few other necessary items, they went to the back garden. Eliot came trotting along as well, and Severus took Iris's baby car seat. When they were spread out on the blanket, and there was enough shade for the two-month-old, Eliot and Emma ran off into the grass, screeching with happiness every time Eliot pushed the ball toward her, Emma looked radiant. Severus felt his chest tighten. What happened when she was older? Would she still love him? Of course, his mind said, at least the sane part, (which happened to sound a bit like Hermione). When she heard about the war… his role in it… Then a thought popped in that overrode everything else, BOYFRIEND. Alarm bells began to go off in his mind as he watched his daughter play in the grass. She was beautiful. That was certain, and it was only fair to assume that she would be more so with time. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Severus had the images of the dozens of couples he had found over his years as a teacher, snogging in corridors or the worse things he had caught. Emma couldn't go to Hogwarts, she wasn't allowed. His heart was beating relatively fast, and it was getting hard for him to think. Iris made a soft sound that she was waking and Severus looked at her as well. Oh no. There were two of them. He and Hermione were raising and created perfect little babies, and they would grow up. 

Glancing at Emma, he took a deep breath. She was playing in the grass. There was time. They had time, he just had to remember to cherish it. Iris made another noise, he pulled her from the chair and laid her on the blanket on her back. She smiled up at him, and Severus's lips turned up at the corners. His perfect girls. 

…

It was exhilarating, getting home after feeling like you had actually done something. Like you had taken on a roll and actually done what was needed. That you were fulfilled in something that was wholly your own. That was special and important. It was a feeling that Hermione had not had in such a long, long time. It wasn't that she hadn't been happy over this bit of time. She had, that wasn't the point. She was Severus's partner… soon to be wife, she was Emma's and Iris's mother those were rolls in her life that Hermione loved and respected more than much else, but she was also a woman with a brain. She had ambitions and joys that revolved around her work and herself. It was one of the things she found most attractive about Severus, that he allowed her her room to do that, not just that, but he respected it, wanted it. It showed the kind of man that he was—a good man. No, putting a gender label on it was doing him a disservice, he was a good person. 

She would support him in what he did, as he did her. Exiting the floo, Hermione was very excited to see him and the girls. As soon as she was through the floo, Emma was on her feet running toward the fireplace and slamming into Hermione's legs.

"My girl," Hermione lifted the toddler and held her close, kissing her cheek. "Did you miss mummy?" 

Emma nodded enthusiastically. 

Iris was in Severus's arms on the sofa, he was smiling lazily at her and Emma. Glasses were perched on his nose, and a book lay face down on the sofa cushions. It was so very quaint and appealing. The home that had become everything to her, and had the people she loved the very most inside it. Walking over to him, she took a seat on the sofa next to him and kissed his lips, a short peck that held the promise of care and love in it. This was the kind of bliss that they deserved.


End file.
